Chantey II: Truth Among the Tide
by timexgone23
Summary: Will/OC: It's become a race against time, the life of one man to be traded for another. Old friends return with the new friends to aid in the struggles ahead, but within all of the commotion Nim must find a balance between fighting for herself and fighting for the ones she loves. Let the race for the Dead Man's Chest begin.REAL SUMMARY INSIDE.PoTC:Dead Man's Chest.2nd in Series
1. Ill Tidings Sing in the Wind

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

**Summary**: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence, possible Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**Author's Note**: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of _Truth Among the Tides_! I know in the trailer I said it would be out in July, but I have the first chapter ready and I want it out there lol. I'm sure you'll notice I mention "3 years" a lot in this chapter…well it isn't really determined how much time passes between the first and second _Pirates of the Caribbean _series, but I estimate it at 3 years. My reasons for this are simple. In the original diologue of _Curse of the Black Pearl_ Barbossa mentions that Jack carries his pistol around for ten years…Davy Jones mentions in this one that their deal was that Jack would remain captain of the _Black Pearl _for thirteen…subtract ten from thirteen and you got a three year gap :D Ahem, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Much Love,  
timexgone23

* * *

_Pirates of the Caribbean:  
Dead Man's Chest  
_I: Ill Tidings Sing in the Wind

Dawn broke along the horizon where the sea met the sky, the softly glowing star bringing warmth of a new day along the crystalline waters of the Caribbean. Light brown hair blew in the slight breeze that carried along the top of the water and filled the dark canvas that carried the large galleon smoothly atop the ocean and along with the tide. Green eyes gazed with lazy attentiveness to the surroundings about the ship, the sage irises surveying the bodies that lay upon deck from the party the crew had had the night before…as they had _every _night so it seemed.

Nim was vaguely reminded of her first semester studying at Oxford, the upper classmen had had a party within the house and when she awoke in the morning it had greatly resembled what her eyes saw now. She, unlike the other members of the crew, spent most of her time on the ship while they were docked in Tortuga.

It had been almost a three years, two days before her twenty-third birthday to be exact, since she had made her decision to leave with Jack and pursue the life of a pirate. But despite being welcomed and the family that the crew provided her, she felt empty. Over the last few years she had felt a continuous tugging at the sea and her dreams had haunted her with images of people she didn't recognize, though their screams were all the same.

She had refused to tell Jack of any of this, claiming that it was just an upset of her diet or that it was just her old injuries acting up. She knew she couldn't use excuses forever, especially since her insomnia was beginning to kick into over drive.

She sighed, leaning tiredly against the helm, though she would not allow her eyes to close. Amongst the screams and cannon fire, the cries and pleas she heard a single voice – the voice of a woman echoing in her dreams and entrancing her almost as a spell. The last dream Nim had, she recalled the voice calling her and telling her to venture out, but that hadn't been what bothered her. As her dream would fade a soft melody would push through the darkness of her mind almost as if a lullaby from a music box. The soft chime haunted her.

Shaking her thoughts she turned her eyes to where Gibbs was staggering up the stairs from the crew's quarters, his blue eyes squinting as the bright sun continued to rise. With a few clumsy steps onto the deck he looked around, noticing the brunette standing at the helm and offering her a smile.

"G'morning Lass," he greeted, coming to stand next to the young woman and looking over the charts. Being first mate, Gibbs was in charge of the navigations of the ship whenever Jack either didn't feel like guiding the ship or when he was otherwise unable to. Nim took it to be the latter.

The younger woman nodded tiredly and forced a smile onto her lips. "Good morning Gibbs."

"There be no trouble I suppose as everything is still rather quiet." Nim only nodded in response.

"The waters haven't changed much since we anchored last night."

The weathered sailor only glanced at her. Nim had certainly changed over the last three years of them being out at sea. Her hair, as always remained in a bun at the back of her head (very rarely would she change the style to either braid it or leave it down the old sailor noticed). The green of her coat once bright was now weathered the color having faded with time as it had been bleached by the sun and by the elements, though her other clothes had not changed much either, only the substitution of the shirts she would wear underneath her leather, vest-like waistcoat – the colors varying between dark grey, red and white. She had long since reclaimed her charm back from Jack, the pirate stating that it choked him and Nim had taken the necklace back without a fuss, only laughing at the pirate's annoyance. Though she had not changed physically the old sailor knew that she had become a different person mentally.

Nim, he noticed three years ago, had been much more reserved and almost hesitant around people – now she had no problem speaking her mind and it amused the old sailor immensely. While naturally quiet and thoughtful as she always had been, Nim carried a much more confident air about her and she was hardened by the life of a pirate and he had to admit that she had adjusted well to the change.

"Well that's good," He nodded after appraising the women to himself. "Has the cap'in been up yet?" When Nim shook her head he frowned. "Must'a had himself one too many bottles of rum he did."

"I doubt the drink even phases him anymore Gibbs," Nim smirked as she looked at him, a mirthful glimmer appearing in her sage irises. "I would think by now he has such an immeasurable tolerance of the drink that it practically runs through his veins."

Gibbs chuckled, rubbing his neck of the kink he had in it and nodding, "Aye that be true." After a few moments of silence he stood straight, cracking his back and sighing in relief. "I'll go see where it is we need to be going…keep steady Lass and I'll have the boys up and ready to move."

Nim nodded, offering him a solute and earning a laugh from the man as he disappeared once more. Each person had their jobs on board – the old sailor being first mate, also took to the navigations of the ship. Gibbs happily explained it to her whenever she asked and had promised to teach her, the younger woman grasping it slowly.

Her job amongst the ship was crows nest for the most part with the addition of ship scout as her knowledge of ships and her keen eye to their weapons and judgment of possible damage came in handy for the crew of the _Black Pearl_. It had made many of their captures very successful over the last three years, though it never seemed enough for the crew.

Nim would never admit it to Jack, but she was heavily suspicious of the newer members of the crew and she didn't speak to any of them for any length of time. She had adopted the surname of Sparrow, which normally kept her presence on board less suspicious, but she knew that the newer crew members were heavily doubtful of her.

"I didn't think you would be up this early."

Nim turned her eyes to see Leech, a pirate that Jack had recruited in Tortuga almost a year ago and was of Indian decent. He was one of the pirates that the brunette was extremely leery of. She hadn't understood why Jack had recruited so many other sailors in the first place, but she intended to find out. Leech stared at her with his brows furrowed from underneath his red turban and Nim did her best to ignore him. He had come on rather strongly with her the first month he had been aboard the _Black Pearl _and ever since she had wanted nothing more than to shoot him right between his eyes.

"I'm always up early." She answered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she moved her coat away from her waist to show one of the many pistols that she used.

Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and Anamaria had gotten Nim a pair of small pistols as a present for her twenty-first birthday and she took very good care of them, Jack having supplied her with another pair that she kept around her waist and she took care of each one as if it were her last. The set that the original crew of the _Black Pearl _had gotten her were classic Flintlocks with smooth steel barrels and casted in a finished and polished oak, the sides casted with silver plates and engraved was a depiction of Calypso blowing the winds and churning the sea. These were normally carried in the back of her belt and concealed so that no one knew they were there. The ones Jack had gotten her was a little more pricey. They were French Dueling pistols made with exceptionally carved ebony stock with several demonic heads and figures. Solid silver mounted fantastically detailed with floral and demonic winged creatures. Percussion lock, beautifully silver overlaid signed in bold _A Paris_, octagon barrel also beautifully overlaid in silver with makers name _Devisme a Paris_ in gold. These were her favorite and kept on her waist at all times.

Leech took notice of the gun at her waist and took a step back away from her and Nim tugged her coat back over the pistol to hide it from view. When it came to her privacy and especially her personal space she did whatever she could to ensure her own comfort and if she needed to threaten members of the crew that decided to break this small cardinal rule than she felt no remorse in using whatever means necessary. Glancing at the pirate she frowned as he traced her form and she cleared her throat.

"Don't you have a station to be manning?"

Nim and Leech turned their eyes to the new voice to see Jack standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and narrowing his eyes on the pirate, glancing to Nim briefly before quirking a brow in challenge as the man only glared at him before walking away. The younger woman ignored what had transpired before turning her eyes back to the deck to see the crew beginning to return to their stations. "Do we have a heading Jack?"

"Don't be all serious with me love," The pirate stated, shooing her away from the helm and Nim happily stepped aside to allow him control of the ship. Shooting a weak glare at the younger woman Jack pulled out his compass and furrowed his brows as the arrow swiveled back and forth as if unsure and he glanced at Nim to see her standing there with her arms crossed and her brow quirked, Gibbs now standing next to her and glanced between the two with his own brows arched. "We'll be sailing in…" Glancing at one another, Nim and Gibbs returned their more concerned stares back to their captain. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'in?"

Nim and the old sailor shared another concerned look as Jack's brows furrowed deeper at his compass.

"It seems we have a need to sail to where no other pirate would sail…savvy." When Gibbs' eyes widened Nim's scowl only deepened and she tensed slightly. If it was a place that no other pirate would sail to and it made both Jack and Gibbs concerned, it could only mean ill tidings for them and after a moment she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Is it an island?" She inquired, "Jack there are hundreds of islands in the Spanish Mane…"

Gibbs shook his head with a frown, "Not just any island in the Caribbean Nim, _The Island_, it's a decrepit island off the coast of Turkey that has one of the worst prisons a man could be condemned to." He explained as Jack barked his orders to the crew, otherwise remaining silent as the weathered sailor took to the helm, but the pirate was only half listening to what Gibbs was explaining. "They say that once you go in…you _never _come back out if only to be thrown into the ocean in a coffin – the tall peeks give home to crows that so much as eat ye alive. That prison is bad news for any man that would name his self _pirate_." With concern now riddling her otherwise tense features she turned her eyes to Jack to see that he wasn't looking at the two of them, rather focusing his attention on his compass.

"And we have to go there why?"

"Love, if I told ye everything nothing would be surprising and without surprises ye can't no anything savvy?" This had become a common thing between Nim and Jack the last three years. The vague answers and the more misdirection only put Nim on her guard whenever they were meant to sail anywhere, even to common places such as Tortuga. Jack had been acting strange ever since the beginning of this year – it was as if he knew something was going to happen, but didn't know exactly when it was meant to happen and it made him extremely jumpy. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her head for later pondering she returned her eyes to Jack as he coughed to get her attention. "Now, Nimie, I'll need ye in the crows nest as always."

Rolling her eyes and muttering a small goodbye to Gibbs, she grabbed the glass off of the small table and made her way to the crows nest, the entire time cursing the pirate under her breath. Though she had conquered her fear of heights three years ago during their first journey, she still hated climbing up the mast to the crows nest above. During one of their skirmishes the other ship had blown part of the crows nest off and now there was only half off a wall to lean on and it annoyed her to no possible end.

She and Jack had become close over the course of time and she had adopted his name as her's if only to not be reminded of her family for the time being. A few months ago she had received a letter via hawk from her mother and it still remained unopened in her coat pocket. Ignoring this small detail, Nim returned her thoughts to Jack's strange behavior.

The pirate, who had very much become a brother to her, had become very up-tight in the last few months specifically and this had done nothing but worry her. She and Gibbs had spoken briefly about it when not in earshot of Jack or the crew and both agreed that whatever was wrong with the agitated captain would not bode well for them in the future and both had agreed that they would be keeping a watchful eye on him. Unlike others, Nim noticed, when Jack was pumped up with alcohol he rarely spoke about what was wrong with him – instead he would make up extravagant stories about something that either did not happen or was less dramatic than he made it out to be. Both instances amused the brunette, but of recent he had kept to himself, holding himself in his quarters for most of the time and over his charts.

Nim sighed to herself as she leaned against the last remaining wall of the crows nest, a scowl twitching at her lips as anxiety settled in her gut. She could only hope, after three years, that everything was going to be okay and with her arms folded over her chest she couldn't help but feel as if their luck was running out.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Today was the day.

Will sighed, adjusting his ascot as it rubbed uncomfortably against his throat and leaving him feeling rather irritable despite the joy this day should be bringing to him. He had been courting Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, for three years now and a part of him was thrilled – rather, a very large part of him was thrilled, but despite this he couldn't help feeling as if there was something missing. And it was that smaller part of him that was making him almost irritable with everything that day. His hair wasn't working with him, the clothes he donned were uncomfortable to him – even though he had been completely comfortable in them three days prior when he had bought them, and his ascot was itching him terribly.

Why was everything so suddenly uncomfortable?

He was about to marry the most beautiful woman in Port Royal, so why did it seem as if everything that could have gone wrong was doing just that? Was it because fate was spiting him? Shaking his head of the thoughts he allowed his mind to wander further into the past to almost three years before when he had gone on that crazy endeavor to save Elizabeth from the undead pirate crew and suddenly a frown twitched at his lips.

It was Nim. Everything was beginning to click together as he linked all of his discomforts back to her and a frown tugged further at his lips and pulling his brows tighter over his eyes. The smaller part of him that had been bothering him seemed to quell slightly at the name and he rubbed his forehead with a calloused hand before shaking his head. It was three years ago since the brunette had disappeared – the only remnants of her was a piece of parchment that still lay on his dressing table, slightly crumpled and the paper warped slightly with how many times he had read and reread it. He remembered vaguely being so annoyed with it he had almost ripped it apart before deciding against it and just leaving it there. Pinching his brow he took the letter up in his hands and allowed the neat script to speak to him, almost as if Nim herself was narrating it:

_William,_

_No doubt you have discovered that I am no longer in Port Royal. I would have stayed had there been a reason for me to, but at the current time it is just not appropriate. As it turns out my mother had been withholding a large amount of information from me and I've gone to discover what the truth is._  
_Do forgive me for my sudden disappearance, however, in light of your newly acquired lady I find it is best for me to leave. I thought that leaving a letter would hopefully douse whatever worry you may or may not have had, though a part of me wishes that I wasn't so benign. My only regret, upon leaving, is not having told you the truth of my feelings sooner._

_All the best,_  
_Nimphadora Eloise Jade-Marie Puget_

Even as he contemplated her words he couldn't help but feel as if there was a part of him missing. His thoughts were abruptly halted as the door of the smithy was nearly kicked open and there were a large number of Navy officers standing there, manacles in their hands. With a furrowed brow he was quickly seized and cuffed before dragged through town to where he was supposed to be getting married. The rain beat down around him and he couldn't help but find the situation acutely ironic as the weather seemed to only heighten his sense of foreboding as well as reflect the conflict of his inner thoughts. With his jaw set he was led through the stone arches to see his fiancé now hurrying towards them her dress and hair dampened with the rain, but despite this, the blacksmith couldn't help the twinge in his heart.

"Will, why is this happening?" She inquired, her lip trembling slightly as she looked up at him. The blacksmith was at a loss as well, his mind running blank as he could not recall ever doing anything illegal of recent. With a frown he sighed.

"I don't know." Elizabeth looked up at him, her trimmed brows pinching together as she fingered the front of his lapel, a nervous habit she had picked up whenever she was either upset or worried and if only to offer her comfort he looked down at her and offered her a slight twitch of his lips. "You look beautiful."

The blond offered the taller male a tight smile as he tried to make light of the situation and she paused, "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Had it been another time at another place and in different circumstances, Will probably would have laughed at the slight joke, but now was not any of those times. The couple could hear Governor Swann beginning to make his appearance known as he pushed through the crowds only to be stopped by two officers crossing their spears to prevent him from passing.

"How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." Will's eyes turned now to the apparent cause of his arrest and frowned deeply, Elizabeth still curled into his side. Governor Swann frowned deeply, disbelief etching into his aged features.

"Cutler Beckett?"

"It's _Lord_ now, actually." He corrected as his hands came to rest on his hips and with a slight nod the two soldiers uncrossed their spears and allowed the enraged governor to pass, the older man frowning deeply.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

Beckett only sighed, his blue eyes turning to the older man unperturbed, "In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer," another man stepped out of the crowd and held open a box for the shorter male. Will and Elizabeth watched as Governor Swann took the parchment from Beckett, the other man remaining calm and with an aloof disposition, "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

Elizabeth and Will looked at one another as the man scoffed, feigning surprise.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake..." He commented airily as he took the warrant back from the governor looking up to the guards behind Will and Elizabeth and adding almost as an afterthought, "Arrest her."

"On what charges!" She inquired her eyes wide as Will moved to stop them, almost forgetting that he was shackled and being held by officers of the East India Trading Company.

Ignoring the outburst Beckett continued, "Aha, here's the one for William Turner." He stated, handing the warrant to the older male before removing another from the box. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington and a Miss Veronica Thynne. Is he or she present?" The younger man asked, waving about the warrants to the gathered crowd. While still looking at the parchment in disbelief, Governor Swann frowned.

"What are the charges!"

"_Commodore_ Norrington resigned his commission some months ago, Veronica missing long before that."

Beckett turned to the Governor and frowned deeply, as if accusing him of withholding information, though not saying this aloud. "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered –" Will began with his eyes narrowed, annoyance clear in his tone before Elizabeth, sensing the tension in her fiancé's voice, cut him off.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

"The charges," Began the governor to his daughter, disbelief still the most definitive emotion on his face. "Conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..."

When the governor trailed off, his eyes wide, Beckett found it necessary to take over. "For which the punishment, regrettably, is _also_ death." He watched as a look was shared between the couple and he stepped up to the blacksmith, who looked at him irritably among other things, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named _Jack Sparrow_."

"_**Captain**_," The couple chorused the correction forcibly before looking at one another once more, the blond taking over as she glared at the other man, "_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Beckett pronounced his correction slowly, glancing between the two of them. "Yes, I thought you might."

"And what is Nim to you?"

Beckett turned his eyes to the blacksmith and frowned deeply, "I suppose she uses the name of her cursed father as well." The blue eyed male said more to himself than the blacksmith. "She is the very reason I never got what I wanted." Beckett almost sneered at the blacksmith and Will could see a flicker of barely contained rage for the younger woman or even at her mention before the male was able to recompose himself, looking instead to his guards. "Take them away."

As the couple was taken to Fort Charles, Beckett turned to Ian Mercer, his right hand man and frowned. Without a word the two pushed passed the stunned governor and began the walk to the Lord's new office. After a moment's pause Ian Mercer looked to his employer and frowned.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do sir?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Beckett nodded, seemingly broken from his train of thoughts. "I want you to track down Lynette Thynne. It appears we have a reason to ask her a few questions."

"Of course sir."

Beckett watched as his subordinate disappeared into the crowds of Port Royal before smirking to himself. _Soon little Veronica…soon I will have what I have been promised._

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter everyone, I promise chapter 2 will be longer :) But I think this is a decent intro to the next story...and what is Beckett talking about? Who knows ;) Haha like I always say, reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update!

Let me know what you think ;)

And right now, as it stands currently, the poll from my last story is stating that this be a Jack/OC pairing. I will still accept poll results. It's up to you folks! It's between Anamaria and another OC (not Nim!) either PM me your vote or write it with your review :)

Also, feel free to check out my profile under "Meet the Characters" there you'll find the images and portrayals of all my OCs...but if you want a more detailed description I have just published a "story" called "Meet the OCs"...the first profile you'll find there is Nim's and each "chapter" will be a different Original Character from this story and from my Sly Cooper story :) Feel free to check it out if you'd like a more "in depth" description of my characters :)

Much Love,  
timexgone23

xoxo


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

**Summary**: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's Note:** Yay new chapter :) This one is extremely long as I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update next as I'll be on vacation for this next week and will be unable to update :P So here I have a new, nice long chapter for you :D I'll keep this relatively short so that you can get right in there and read it. I was happy with the turnout for chapter one ;) Let's see how many more reviewers I can get for this chapter lol!

Anyway I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 1: _xxz0eyxx, GraNNIeShufflez03, violentyetawesome, dandapanda_, and _CrippledSoul_:

_xxz0eyzz: _Haha! You're on the right track, but you'll find out more about that especially in AWE since Beckett isn't really mentioned so much in DMC :P But no worries, you'll see the connection there eventually ;) Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

_GraNNIeShufflez03:_ LMFAO Will is always an idiot…kinda like most men :P Don't realize what they got in front of them (shakes head) and I love the pun on the bloopers lol! Geoffry Rush is absolutely brilliant (and he had the best bloopers out of the AWE blooper reel lol). And the scene with Will and Elizabeth's wedding day being ruined is almost all original dialogue, the only addition is really towards the end and when Beckett has the warrant for Norrington and Nim :) And I'm glad you like the changes – you get to see even more of them in this chapter haha and (rubs hands together fiendishly) you never know bakayero ;) Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D

_violentyetawesome: _LOL yeah :) Will definitely regrets it…but you'll see that more specifically when he appears at Peligosto Island to find Jack haha. There's not too much Will in this chapter at all actually :'( and I'd totally do that if Jack wasn't so much older than Nim haha xD He's estimated to be about 38 in this story and Nim is only 23 rotfl, but otherwise I'd be so down for that. Lol, there will be a pairing for Jack in this story and AWE so he won't be alone ;) I promise lol. Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_dandapanda: _I'll just answer both of your reviews here ;) I'm so glad you enjoyed the last story and I hope you do this one as well lol. But that's definitely the question to be asked…just wondering that puts you on the right track haha. Don't worry ;) You'll get that answer soon lol. And thank you so much :) I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_CrippledSoul: _I'm not going to lie I got really scared for a second there lmao! Anyway, as requested, here is another update :) And I'm really happy you enjoyed the first story as well :D That makes me really happy haha. Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Without further adieu, ON WITH THE FIC :D

Much Love,  
timexgone23

* * *

_Pirates of the Caribbean:  
Dead Man's Chest  
_II: An Unexpected Guest

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest – yo ho, ho and a bottle of _rum_," Nim glanced up at the stumbling pirate from where she was cleaning the dirt from beneath her nails with the tip of her knife, "Drink and the Devil had done all the rest – yo ho, ho and a bottle of rum!" Gibbs laughed and took a large gulp from his bottle only to jump as a bell tolled loudly in the distance before glancing at the younger woman. Though the words that he had been about to say died in his throat as both looked up to see a flock of crows flying overhead and into the foggy distance.

The _Black Pearl_ had been anchored for hours now as Jack had gone into the prison to retrieve something that he refused to tell both Nim and Gibbs about and so the latter thought it to be a good idea to crack open some rum as they waited, the former thinking it was a bad idea if god-forbid anything were to happen and they needed to make a quick getaway. At first the weathered sailor had proven amusing, but after listening to him sing the same song for the last few hours Nim was at her wits end.

Her nerves were frayed with anxiety as it was.

"Oye Lass?" Nim glanced at the pirate through half-lidded eyes in her annoyance, her knife mid-pick underneath her nail and she quirked a brow at him. She knew better than to ignore the older male while he was drinking.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Why don' ye like the name _Veronica_?" The older man slurred. "I t'ink i's a lovely name."

"Because it's not my name," Nim answered simply. "I'd much rather be called by my real name rather than some random name I just learned I had three years ago."

Gibbs seemed to think about this for a moment, his hand coming to rub his beard-ridden chin before grinning at her lopsidedly. "I know what I'll do! I'll call ye Ronnie, so s'long as it's okay wit ye!"

"Gibbs…you call me anything but Nim I'm probably not going to answer."

The old sailor stumbled next to her before pointing a finger at her, "Now tha's jus' not nice." Nim quirked a brow in amusement, though she knew she was not going to win this battle with him and shrugged to herself, _He'll probably forget he said this tomorrow_.

"Give me at least one good reason why I should start answering to Veronica," Nim challenged as she leaned back against the rail and continuing to pick the dirt from underneath her nails. "One good reason that _doesn't _involve my parents," She clarified quickly when the old sailor went to answer before his face fell and he fell into a thoughtful trance. With a scoff the brunette sighed, "Didn't think so."

"Now you lis'en here missy," Gibbs frowned, taking her knife from her hands and replacing it with his bottle of rum. Ignoring the glare he received he continued, "I was the one ta give yer pap that name…since I'm yer godfather an' all he let me name ye."

Now this was news to Nim and she frowned deeply finding that she really was going to need rum in order to douse the thoughts that were now beginning to assault her like a fire to parchment. Taking a long swing of the alcohol and wincing as it burned down her throat she shook her head and looked back up at the sailor to see if he was lying to her. Searching his eyes she could find nothing and sighed deeply in defeat. "Alright Gibbs you win," She frowned. "I'll start answering to Veronica, er, Ronnie."

"Aye that'll 'bout do it!" Gibbs grinned before snatching his rum and winking in her direction. She would still address herself as Nim, however, the more she thought about it the more _normal _the name Veronica sounded and she found, after placing Jack's name at the end, that she didn't really mind it as much as she had thought she would. Shaking her head of these thoughts she shuddered as an eerie feeling crept up her spine and she stood from the barrels and instead leaned on the railing and waiting for Jack to return. With a frown she addressed the sailor without looking back at him.

"He's taking too long."

"Aye," Gibbs frowned, coming to stand next to her and leaning on the railing. With a glance at her face he offered her the bottle he had been drinking from and Nim happily took it, taking a long swig of the strong alcohol before taking another tentative sip, nursing the bottle in her hands thoughtfully and handing it back to her godfather.

"When it takes him too long it's not a good thing…"

"He's gotten into worse scrapes…" Gibbs trailed off as another flock of crows passed overhead and both looked at one another before the older sailor gulped, "That's bad luck."

"No kidding." Nim remarked sardonically before catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "I should've gone with him!" Both she and Gibbs jumped as a whimpering and screaming prisoner could be heard echoing across the waters as he was dragged inside of the prison, his ankles rubbed raw from manacles; the sounds of the pack of crows that had passed over the _Black Pearl _feeding on their prey and more screams could be heard among the fluttering wings and the last thing that they were able to hear was the loud bang of the heavy doors closing to the prison. Nim swallowed thickly before looking to her godfather to see almost a mirrored expression of her own horror on his face. The sound was enough to spook her, however, the additional image she recieved was enough to make her skin crawl. "That doesn't make me feel any better…" Nim shuddered slightly and she pulled her coat closer to her form before sighing to ease her anxiety. With her nerves steeled she removed the scope from her pocket and brought it up to her gaze.

"What do you see?"

Nim's brow furrowed tightly in concentration as she searched the island, a shudder making its way back up her spine as she could see the crows feasting on the caged prisoners who were left to the weather's devices. Rolling her tongue across the roof of her mouth and removing the glass to keep the bile from building up in her throat she took a few deep breaths before bringing the glass up to her eye once more, now scanning across the coast line and along the torch-lit path.

"I can't really see much," She answered with a frown as she removed her glass and slipping it back into her pocket. "The fog is too thick." Sighing she turned her ear towards the waves. "However, I can make out the sound of the surf breaking against the island…and something else…it sounds almost like something being thrown into the water," She muttered more to herself than the male besides her. "I can't be too sure…"

There was a moment of tense silence that had fallen between the two when they heard it.

The sound of water moving.

The crew was silent as well as both Gibbs and Nim looked over the side and sighed in relief as they saw Jack rowing himself to the _Pearl_, however, his means of doing so was…_interesting_ to say the very least. Gibbs nodded to Nim as she turned, "All hands, weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!" The crew made quickly to make the preparations Nim had called before the brunette turned and waited with Gibbs for Jack to make it up the ladder he had dropped for the captain. After a few moments the weathered sailor held out his hand and instead of a hand a skeletal leg made its appearance and Gibbs looked at it with a grimace, Jack climbing the rest of the way on his own.

"Not according to plan," The older sailor remarked almost sarcastically as looked at the leg with a scowl, Nim frowning as she took the pirate's jacket from Cotton, nodding to him gratefully before draping it over Jack's dampened shoulders. With the same look the peppered sailor passed the leg to Cotton who looked at it wordlessly.

Jack glanced at her briefly, obviously perturbed. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," He answered vaguely before walking towards the helm. Gibbs and the younger woman shared a brief look of both annoyance and concern before Nim trotted after him with Gibbs following closely behind her.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Nim inquired as she jogged up next to him with a furrow in her brow.

Jack smirked back at her and Gibbs, "Uh-huh." He hummed before reaching into his pocket and removing a rolled up piece of cloth before waving it before the younger woman's nose. Nim swatted it away from her face, glaring at him as his lips twitched higher into an almost amused grin. As he turned he came face to face with a disgruntled crew, all glaring at him slightly and in front of them all was Leech, his arms crossed over his chest. Nim glared at him in return as Jack quirked a brow at them. Gibbs was quick to explain everything.

"Captain, I think the crew - meaning me, as well - were expecting something a bit more..._shiny_." Jack absorbed this information, his brows disappearing beneath his bandana – _As if he wasn't perturbed enough as it was_. "What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it –"

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic –" Leech intruded his eyes narrowing slightly.

"And the hurricane!" Marty intruded as well earning a chorus agreement behind him.

Jack turned his gaze to Nim who had not said a word the entire exchange and he frowned deeply, his look almost accusing. "Nimie, _love_, did you know of this?" With her arms folded loosely over her chest she quirked a brow at him and gave him a dull look in response. Not only was she not pleased with the accusatory tone his voice had taken, the way he had put an almost mocking emphasis on the word "love" in that sentence struck the whick of her recently shortened temper and she shrugged noncommittally.

"May have heard a few rumors in passing," She stated bluntly, removing the annoyance from her tone as much as she wanted to slip it in there and instead of looking at the pirate she examined the dirt under her nails casually. This did not sit well with Jack and he glared at her before turning his attention to his crew.

Nim was not going to say anything, not out of fear, but out of concern for her brother-like-figure's mental health. He had been increasingly agitated and had, on more than one occasion, kicked her out of his cabin on their way to Turkey and she felt no need to douse more problems onto his shoulders if he was already overwhelmed with something else pressing onto his mind. The crew had become increasingly aware of the tension between the two and they had found this odd – Nim having heard them speaking in passing and it had not only annoyed her, but it had made her keep her distance from their captain even further. It was very unusual to see the two argue or even come remotely close to arguing and the fact that both of them looked to be at each other's throats only solidified that there was something wrong with their captain. Gibbs seemed to sense the tension between the two seeming siblings and was quick to try and take the heat off of the younger woman and to ease the situation if at all.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

It took a few moments for Jack to respond as his eyes remained narrowed and his shoulders tense. "Shiny?"

"Aye shiny," Gibbs confirmed in hopes that Jack's suspicions would ease, however, he was not expecting it to do quite the opposite.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then?" Jack inquired, looking around at each member. The look in his eyes only made Nim nervous. Thanks to his more agitated state and his increased paranoia he had been exceptionally trigger happy and had threatened on many occasions to shoot someone or something. While the younger woman was an excellent shot that had earned her quite a lot of recognition, Jack was as sharp a shot as ever and Nim was certain that if one person spoke out of turn at this point he would not hesitate to shoot any of them, even her. "Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain." Nim tensed as the accusation hung heavily in the air and she nearly choked on her own saliva that had been in her mouth as he glared at each of them, she included.

No one dared say anything as they were all looking at one another, wondering who was going to be the first to say anything. All but one brave soul decided to squawk loudly: "_Awk, walk the plank!_"

Cotton was quick to cover the Malaccan's beak, his eyes wide as Jack rounded on him with his pistol drawn and a crazed look contorting his once tight features. "What did the bird say!"

"Jack!"

Jack's glare turned to Nim, though he kept his pistol trained on the colorful bird that served as Cotton's voice. Nim remained rooted in her spot, a glare present on her own features as she stared at him almost in horror and she noticed the pirate wince slightly, but otherwise his glare remained.

"Do not blame the bird." Leech stated after a long pause, effectively breaking the tension between Jack and Nim and drawing the captain's attention to him instead. As coolly as he could manage he nodded with his chin to the cloth held in Jack's hand. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there?"

As Jack had been about to reveal what was on the cloth, Barbossa's undead monkey swooped out of no where and stole it out of the pirate's hand and Jack was quick to react, firing his pistol, the apparatus misfiring and earning a snarl of frustration from the pirate before he reached into Cotton's belt and pulled out his pistol. The pirates quickly moved out of their captain's way as he took aim and fired, the monkey screeching horribly and dropping the cloth on the deck before scampering off into the rigging and Nim sighed irritably.

"You know that does no good." She remarked earning a cool glare from Jack in response.

"It does me."

"Maybe if you were nicer to him Jack, he wouldn't bother you as much." Nim commented, crossing her arms over her chest once more and keeping her own temper level as Jack's glare became piercing. He mocked her statement in a higher pitch in order to imitate her and earning a fierce glare from the younger woman as she gripped her forearms tightly to refrain from punching the pirate in his jaw.

"_Nimie_, the time I ask for _your opinion_ about how to handle the monkey will be the time I lose the _Pearl _are we clear?"

"You know Jack everyone likes a little ass, no one like's a smart ass."

The comment earned more of a reaction than she had anticipated, the pirates all backing away from the two as the captain rounded on her with a crazed look on his face once more, though Nim didn't show it she was terrified of this side of him. Living with him for three years had done nothing to teach her of how to handle this side of Jack as it was a new development to his character. Though before the pirate could come back at her with his rebuttal, Marty had picked up the cloth the undead monkey had dropped and unrolled it. After a quick examination he looked up at his captain and close friend and his brow furrowed.

"It's a key."

This statement drew Jack away from Nim, the latter sighing slightly in relief, and he trotted over to him merrily, taking the cloth from the dwarfed man's hands. "No, much _more_ better!" He grinned as he flashed the cloth the crew, Nim now standing next to Gibbs. "It is a _drawing_ of a key." There was a moment of awkward silence as each member of the crew looked at one another and Jack, not seeing their enthusiasm frowned. "Gentlemen," glancing at the younger woman he corrected himself quickly, albeit reluctantly, "Nimie," a smirk then reappeared on his face as he delved into the significance of the drawing. "What do keys do?"

_You've got to be kidding me…_The younger woman thought to herself as her arms returned to their normal place across her chest, her fingers almost drumming irritably on her bicept. He had resorted to questioning them like children in a kindergarten class learning about colors and their word association. Apple is red, get it? Leech, however, was the first to answer as it appeared this thought did not come to his mind as it did to Nim's.

"Keys…unlock…_things_?" He answered slowly though it had come out more as a question and Nim couldn't help the sarcastic comment that surfaced.

"Now that we've had our lesson in common sense, I think it's fair to say we can move on."

The dark glare she received in return did not go unnoticed to the brunette and she only met his glare with a cool one of her own. One thing Nim couldn't tolerate was stupidity and being surrounded by pirates tended to surround her with said stupidity as most of these men were highly uneducated, however, this did not deter her from hoping that they would have a fragment of common sense in there somewhere. Though this thought quickly died upon Leech's observation and she had to withhold a snort at the thought, instead returning her eyes to Jack as he looked between the two of them bemused.

Gibbs decided to continue, "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable." He rubbed his fingers together to represent said value and Nim glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. _Maybe there's hope for them yet_, "So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks." _And there goes whatever faith I ever had in common sense among pirates,_ She thought with a mental sigh in dismay.

Jack seemed to have the same thought and frowned slightly, "No." When Gibbs quirked a brow in confusion the pirate only sighed deeper. "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

Nim quirked a brow. Normally accustomed to how quickly Jack tended to speak, even she had no idea what he had just said and when Gibbs looked at her with an equally lost look the younger woman only shrugged slightly. The older sailor then looked around to the crew, noticing they all shared similar looks before he returned his eyes to Jack. "So, we're going after this key!" He concluded only for the captain to give him a strange look in response.

"You're not making any sense at all." Ignoring the open befuddlement on his first mate's face he looked at the other men, "Any more questions?" It was silent for a few moments as each member of the crew looked at one another and from over Nim's shoulder, standing on the weapons case the held most of their muskets around the mast, Marty spoke.

"So," He paused almost hesitantly earning a nod of encouragement from Nim he continued more confidently. "Do we have a heading?"

"Ah! A heading," He grinned as he took out his compass, his brows furrowing as it swung wildly. "Set sail in a…" he trailed off as the compass' arrow swerved again and he followed it with his finger "general," he continued, his finger dancing and the crew followed his finger before he pointed in the opposite direction without looking up from the compass, "That way direction."

Gibbs frowned, "Captain?"

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works." He remarked stiffly over his shoulder before waving his hands at the crew and making his way to his cabin once more.

Nim watched him go with a furrowed brow, her arms clenching tighter against her form in order to keep a little bit of warmth. Though she had put up an amazingly resistant front she was rather upset with the way things had turned out between her and Jack and with a heavy sigh she leaned against the mast a sudden weight on her shoulder causing her to frown and she glanced briefly at Jack the undead monkey. No stranger to the primate's skeletal form she patted its head before walking away, the monkey remaining on her shoulder.

"I've noticed lately, the Captain seem to be acting a bit strange..._er_." The dwarfed man added the last as an afterthought with a shrug when Gibbs looked at him with a quirked brow, the two of them leaning on the rail and talking quietly. The older sailor just nodded, his gaze turned on the doors Jack had disappeared behind before turning to the young woman who had taken position at the helm, directing the boat in the general direction that their captain had been so specific about.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading?" He frowned, "Something's got Jack vexed. You mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all."

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

It had been two days since the Turkish Prison incident, and Jack and Nim had barely said a word to the other. They only tolerated the other's existence when Jack was acting as captain (when not hunched over his charts and vehemently attempting to plot a course) and Nim was bringing him food. Other than that, they hardly spoke. It was early evening and the young woman was at her wits end, having had another nightmare earlier that left her to swab the deck at nearly five o'clock that morning as a distraction, and she lay lazily in her hammock. She noticed, vaguely, that she had become increasingly impatient and she wondered, humorously, if this is how Will felt…all the time.

Shaking the thoughts of the blacksmith from her mind, as her mind did tend to wander to him every now and then, she sighed, placing her hands in her pockets and looking up into the dark boards above and cursing fate for her seemingly bad luck. _Some birthday this has been…_She fingered the letter in her pocket and with a frown she removed the weathered parchment from its confines, unsealing the wax seal that had been used to close it; she decided then to read its contents. Her name was sprawled out in neat Victorian script and she had to hand it to her mother, she definitely readjusted to the time period well enough as the calligraphy looked almost perfect!

Shaking these thoughts as well she read:

_Veronica,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well and I'm almost positive you'll read this first line and likely throw it away; however, I implore that you do not do so quite yet. A friend of mine from London has sent me great warning of something brewing within the East India Trading Company, likely the news of Jack Sparrow's escape has caught the ears of a few merchant sailors within the company. Regardless I fear the worst. Now Veronica, dear, do not stop reading now…there is a reason I am writing to you when I know you wish not to hear from me, but if there ever was a time for you to pay any attention it would be now._

_There is a lot of things that I have not told you that regard my past because, at the time, I did not find them important, but now that rumor has reached me about this movement I see the error of this._

_As you already know I was born in London, England…though I was the child of a poor family and eventually I was dropped off at an orphanage. Lady Thynne had been passing by the very morning after I was left there and she adopted me, she was unable to bear female children and she had always wanted a little girl so she brought me home. Eventually, I forgot about my more peasant-like life…but when I met your father that all changed. He and Joshamee worked on the same ship that my father owned and he loved both of them, however, at the time I was still too young to court and I had been unaware of an arranged marriage that my father had already had planned for me. When I turned of proper age to bear children, my father revealed to me my intended match and that was when I rebelled. Your father and I met in secret and I eventually learned that Joshamee fancied me as well, but I had been too in love with your father to truly notice…years later on the eve of my wedding night to my father's choice, your father took me away (as I was already pregnant with you at this time) and the rest you know from there…I only wish I could have had the strength to tell you all of this sooner, however, I digress and I wish I could tell you more than that, but I fear that it is better that you remain ignorant and I do apologize to you for that dear. This is for your own safety…_

_Whatever you do, do not return to Port Royal. My friend from London tells me that a man named Cutler Beckett, the head of the company, will be making Port Royal his headquarters…There is a large reason I ask you to do this and as much as I wish I could tell you I can't in fear of you getting hurt. If you ever do meet him, do not trust a word he says. He is a man of business and will do anything in his power to not only benefit that business, but protect that business. What that business is I cannot tell you because even I do not know. _

_Stay safe dear and I do hope that our paths may cross once more…My only wish is to tell you how sorry I truly am for everything that has happened and perhaps, if we ever do meet again, I can tell you the full truth about yourself._

_Love, forever and always,  
Lynette Deborah Puget _

Nim read and reread the note a few times before folding it back up and placing it into her jacket pocket as there were shouts above deck. Coming up from the crew's quarter's the young woman's brows furrowed deeply as the crew was running about. Nim made fast work of making her way to Gibbs, of who was shouting out orders that she hadn't really paid much attention to. "Gibbs what's wrong?"

"A stray longboat it appears…there seems to be someone inside of it, but we're hoisting it up to make sure." He answered her, nodding to the pirate behind her. Nim glanced briefly over her shoulder at Jack before moving to where a few men were pulling the longboat they had found aboard and as the boat was brought onto the ship; Nim's heart stopped.

As if fate could be any crueler.

In Cotton's arms was the body of a woman who looked as if she had been beaten an inch of her life, however, this was not what drew the brunette's attention. No, beneath the bruises that marred the woman's face Nim could make out the face of her mother. Racing forward she checked the woman's pulse even before Cotton had stepped out of the boat and she turned hard and emotion-filled eyes to the mute, a frown twitching at her lips. "Follow me." The man only nodded, following as Nim led him passed the crew, the green eyed woman glaring at any in her way. Gibbs sensing the growing desperation within his godchild he turned to the crew.

"Back to your stations! This ship aint gonna run herself!"

Nim quickly ushered Cotton into Jack's cabin, much to the latter's chagrin, before motioning that he place her on the bed. The mute glanced at the female, silently asking if she needed anything and Nim frowned deeply in response. "Cotton, could you go down and grab me the small medical kit that I made last time we were in Tortuga?" The mute nodded before disappearing, leaving Jack standing in the doorway – this, however, went unnoticed to Nim as she quickly appraised the injuries on her mother. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

Jack sauntered into the room, his previous vexation with the younger woman now replaced with concern, their argument two nights before now lost to him as he appraised the daughter and mother. Nim removed the cloth from her hair; allowing her long tresses to fall down her back before lifting her mother's head and gathering her hair back, tying it out of her face with the cloth before looking to Jack.

"Jack could you grab me some water, a rag and a few candles?"

The pirate found this request odd, but given the circumstances he did not argue. Crossing the room he opened a cabinet and retrieving the things she had asked for. As he walked back over he noticed the true extent of Lynette's injuries and while not knowing her long or that well, he knew that she had to have put up a fight – though a part of him was rather defensive when she and Nim had argued about his influence on her and he reminded himself to thank Nim later for that. After the younger woman had requested to come aboard the _Black Pearl _once again he had managed to coax out her reasons thanks to a few well placed bottles of rum. Needless to say, Nim had not touched the substance since, only ever taking small sips at a time and drinking only enough to feel fuzzy and not drunk like he had gotten her the last time. He justified this action by saying that she well deserved it for what both her mother and the whelp had done. Jack still was a bit bitter with the blacksmith for hurting his sister-figure the way he had.

Nim appraised the damages and sighed, leaning her head against the mattress of Jack's cot to ease the sudden migraine that had begun to form behind her eyes. Bruises littered her mother's flesh – her left eye large and swollen shut, her lip split open and her cheeks bruised. Dark marks could be seen on her neck as well as her arms and after removing her dress from her form Nim could tell that her mother's ribs were most likely broken, bruised or fractured. Having just taken a quick appraisal she knew she wouldn't know until she actually checked. Lacerations that had long since stopped bleeding lined her entire body and she knew she would have to use some of Jack's rum in order to properly clean those wounds. She only hoped her mother would remain unconscious that long so that she wouldn't have to see her face twisted in pain. Her mother's legs had also been bruised around her knees and Nim didn't want to know if she had sustained damage anywhere else. She would have to wait for her mother to be awake to know that much, instead she turned her eyes to her mother's shoulder – noticing the appendage to be oddly angled and she sighed if only to steel her frayed nerves. She knew enough about first aid from her own first hand experience and the books she had picked up out of boredom, though she had taken an Anatomy and Physiology class back in college that she remembered quite well as it had been rather interesting to her.

With a deep sigh she decided to start with the most obvious spot and looked over her shoulder at Jack, who was watching her patiently. "Could you hold my mom while I put her shoulder back in it's socket?" After a moment of hesitation, the pirate nodded and leaned next to his cot as Nim crawled over her mother's form, having removed her boots before resetting her shoulder, once again thankful that her mother was not awake. As Jack laid the woman down once more he glanced at the younger female and frowned.

"Nimie?"

Tears streaked her cheeks despite how stubbornly she tried to hold them back as she continued to clean her mother's body of her wounds. Nim had always been a silent crier; you never really knew when she was crying unless you looked really closely at her face, but having known her for three years, Jack knew the signs of her distress without ever having to look at her expression…or the physical evidence that her tears hinted towards. Wiping her eyes she leaned back into the wall of Jack's cot, her legs crossing Indian style before her and frowned though tears pushed listlessly passed her green orbs. After a few moments, Cotton reappeared with the supplies she requested as well as a pale of water and a sponge and she nodded gratefully, murmuring her appreciation. The cabin was silent as Nim cleaned her mother's wounds, stitching a few other lacerations that were still oozing the sticky life-substance slowly before lighting a candle. Jack watched her as she rolled the wax against the wick, gathering the liquid substance before pouring it over the stitches she had made in order to seal it before she wrapped gauze around the area to keep it from getting infected. A few more moments found the younger woman finishing her last laceration, tying the knot in the stitch and cutting the twine free of her needle, placing the needle with the other things she needed to get rid of as rum was too precious a substance on this vessel to waste on disinfecting her utensils.

After a few moments of simply staring at the woman, Nim wiped her eyes and crawled out of the cot before standing and grabbing her coat. "I think it's necessary for me to return to my station."

"Nimie…" She turned her head briefly to Jack before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away to hide the trembling of her lip. She knew that he was aware of her distress, living with someone for three years and being as close as they were only made it harder to hide when she was upset about something. Releasing a shaky sigh she frowned, cursing herself for the emotional display. Without a word, Jack stepped forward and pulled the younger woman into an embrace, a deep scowl twitching at his lips as the brunette nearly collapsed into him. Now that he was able to feel her, his brow pinched in concern. "Love have you eaten today?"

"No," came Nim's muffled answer from where she had buried her head into his chest – being relatively short only brought the young woman at most to his shoulder. Jack's frown deepened.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"No."

There was a long silence as Jack patted her back, ignoring the dampness of his shirt. "Why is that love?"

"Nothing, just haven't really felt like it."

"The truth, Nimie."

She knew it wasn't a question it was a statement. He wanted the truth to her sudden insomnia and lack of diet as she predicted he would eventually ask and all of her rehearsed answers flew out of the preverbal window. With a sigh she released the hold on her arms from where they remained crossed against her chest and against Jack's stomach and embraced him back. How could she tell him about her nightmares when they all involved such destruction and especially of the nautical figure of lore? Shaking these thoughts from her head mentally she sniffed lightly and she shrugged against him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Three years, love," He reminded her. "Try me."

"Then why are you so paranoid?"

"That's not a topic that needs to be discussed."

"Three years," Nim fired back sarcastically, though a twinge of concern hinted within her alto and made Jack almost reconsider. "Try me."

"Alright point taken."

Nim's brows furrowed. That was an obvious 'I-don't-want-to-answer-you-so-I'll-agree-with-you-to-make-you-stop-asking' maneuver that he had been pulling with her the last year. Jack had become increasingly secretive and especially closed off over time and this brought a frown to her face, but not wanting to get into another fight with the pirate she only nodded slowly, releasing her hold and offering him a weak smile. "Do you mind watching my mom for a while? I'm going to take over for Gibbs if you need me."

Jack said nothing, but nodded to her. If he needed her she would be at the helm as that was Gibbs' job when he was not present and watched as she threw him a thankful smile before disappearing out of the doors of his cabin. Frowning deeply he looked back at the woman in his bed, pulling up the chair that Nim had been seated on earlier and looked over the woman. Cupping his chin in his hand his dark eyes swept over her form, tracing both of her arms before his eyes settled on a mark on her right hand. Brows now furrowed and his curiosity peeked he took the woman's arm and flipped it over so that he could see the undertone his eyes settling on the bright red blemish there. Just above the veins of her wrist, only four finger widths up was a bright pink "P" and Jack quickly set to taking care of it himself, his eyes tracing the scared over "P" on his right forearm with a frown. _Good thing Nimie didn't see this._

It was at that moment Jack knew the culprits for this woman's abuse.

Nim fingered the knobs on the helm, her mind hazy. It was ironic to her that her mother was set adrift and nearly dead the day she decided to read her letter from months before. It seemed fate was playing a cruel joke on her and she didn't appreciate it, her mind then wandering to what her mother's note had said. If this somehow had to do with whoever this Beckett character was she was going to be giving him a piece of her mind – her mind concluding that it had to have something to do with him as he was mentioned in her letter and there was no other indication that she had left Port Royal. With a frown newly lit on her features her green irises burned with her annoyance, watching as the sun faded behind the waters and giving way to the cooler Caribbean night. Memories of the past began to surface to her mind's eye and she allowed them to captivate her, the reminder of the good times bringing her warmth that her coat currently was unable to.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"You aren't afraid anymore Nim…you're only scared because you put it in your head…if you say you aren't scared you won't be." He smiled as a look of confusion overcame her features. "The mind is a powerful thing Nim, you've trusted me this far…can I ask for that trust to extend further?" With a tentative nod she gave in and placed her hand in his as he pulled her forwards, holding her tightly and placing the line in her hands. "I recommend putting your sleeves over your hands like you did before…rope burn isn't exactly fun." He warned and she quickly did as told, noticing that he had wrapped another ascot around his hand that was holding the line above her own. Grabbing the line once more she gulped, turning her head to look at him. He smiled and nudged her shoulder lightly. "You need to relax or this isn't going to work."_

_Nim pouted slightly, her brows furrowing. "Are you sure this is going to conquer my fear?" She asked weakly as she looked down out of the nest once more as Will stepped up on the railing, helping her up as well. He smiled softly and nodded his head._

_"On my mother's grave."_

_"That's morbid." She sighed softly, her shoulders tense. Will only chuckled once more, leaning to whisper in her ear._

_"Call it what you will…but it's not going to help you in this case." He smiled, "Take a deep breath and release it…relax and just picture something else…"_

_"Like what? A pancake? Because that's what I'm imagining myself to look like." The brown eyed male laughed openly at her analogy, shaking his head._

_"See that's the exact reason why you're scared." Nim looked back at him to see that despite his smile he was serious. "Picture…a bird taking flight…no pancakes."_

_"No pancakes?"_

_"No pancakes." Will returned, chuckling as he realized she was just stalling. "Now hold tight and remember to picture a bird. When we reach the bottom you're going to have to bend your knees for the impact, just relax your body and go with it…I'll let you know when okay?" She nodded, closing her eyes as he took her waist, forcing the two of them to jump out of the nest and she released a shriek at the sudden feeling of there being nothing beneath her feet. She pictured herself to be a bird as Will instructed and she smiled. "Get ready to bend your knees." Nim opened her eyes to see the ground fast approaching and she took a deep breath. "Now let go!"_

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"How do you do it?" Will looked up at her, continuing his stroke with the stone before beginning at the top once more._

_"Pardon?"_

_Nim shook her head, hoping that her rephrasing sounded better than what she had spewed out. "How do you sharpen the sword?" Will smirked, glancing back down at the cutlass and continuing to sharpen it._

_"It's not complicated; you just run the whetstone down the length of the blade, making scrapes in the metal." He explained as he showed her what he was talking about, continuing to sharpen it once more. "All you need is a steady hand and the proper pressure. What the whetstone actually does is scrape the metal that is dull away and makes the edge thinner…making it sharper." Nim nodded her head in understanding. Will smirked and handed the sword over to her. "Seeing as this will be your sword, I'll teach you how to maintain it." She took the sword tentatively in her hands, resting it on the crate between the two of them before jumping as Will's arms appeared from behind her. _I didn't even see him move!_ She thought to herself as he smirked. "Take the sword in your one hand," He instructed, wrapping his hand on the hilt next to her smaller one, "and scrape the whetstone down the blade from the hilt to the tip." He demonstrated this, placing the stone in her hand and closing her fingers over it before encircling her hand with his own and scraping the sword so that she could feel the motion for herself as well as the proper amount of pressure. When he felt she had it he stepped away from her, returning to his place on the other barrel. Nim continued this motion for a while, finding it to be soothing._

_She turned her face to look at him as he examined the blade of his own sword. "How long did it take you to get this down?"_

_"Not long." He admitted with a gentle smile. "Eventually the muscles of your arm remember the pattern and it doesn't take much thought. It becomes relaxing almost…similar to a meditation." Nim nodded, understanding what he meant. He then gestured to her sword. "I'll finish the rest." She nodded and handed it back to him and he flipped the blade to the other side and quickly began sharpening that side. It only took him about twenty minutes before comparing both edges to see if they were even. "Now, all you have to do now is take the oil and wipe down the blade. This will clean any scrapes you made on the blade and will make it appear brand new." She watched as he demonstrated this, showing her how the scrapes the whetstone had made disappeared_

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"Jack," He turned to the only female of the company and frowned as she rubbed her forehead. "You haven't exactly told us what we're looking for in the first place."_

_"Oh." The pirate looked to the blacksmith, who looked at him expectantly, before looking down to the green eyed woman. "What we're looking for isn't exactly a what, but a who? So the question should be who are we looking for?" He smirked and Nim rolled her eyes. "That, dear Nimie, would be a mate that could help us get a crew in order to aide us in the rescue of dear William's bonnie lass savvy?"_

_"Fine then," She frowned. "Where do you propose we begin?"_

_"You begin at nothing." Jack answered seriously looking at her. "Just do as I told ye and stay by either myself or the whelp…to be honest you should stick with the whelp." She sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, grabbing Will's arm as he went to step closer to Jack as a challenge._

_"You can bloody stab him later Will, and why would I want to be staying next to Will, Jack?"_

_"Because…you may save him more than he can save you."_

_Nim looked up at Will, her brows tightly furrowed, "Did I miss something?"_

_"He explained what we were doing on our way here." Will answered, his tone softening as he looked down at her. "Were you listening at all?" Nim shook her head slowly, her brows pinching tighter on her brow. "We're here to pick up a crew…Jack seems to think the two of us aren't enough to crew the entire ship by ourselves in the open water."_

_"Well he has a point." The blacksmith's eyes narrowed on her. "Think about it honestly Will, have you ever crewed a ship by yourself in the middle of the storm?" Nim questioned her brow now quirking. "Think for a second, honestly," she sighed, "He's right and I'm not just saying that…as uncomfortable as I am with more people being on board, he's right." Will nodded solemnly, understanding flickering in his eyes. "We need a crew in order to sail the open seas and we certainly cannot take on a pirate crew by ourselves." He nodded, fully understanding her point. "Did he say who exactly we are looking for?"_

_"A man by the name of Gibbs." He answered and Nim nodded slowly, "Do you know the name?" She quirked a brow as an amused smirk twitched at her full lips._

_"Not a clue, but there has to be at least _one_ pirate in this port that knows him." _

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"I do have to say though…" He paused, a blush blanketing his cheekbones, though Nim couldn't see this in the darkness, "I wasn't expecting a kiss to be like that…"_

_"Tell me about it," she grumbled with a pout, "that was technically my first one." She realized after the words had slipped away that she had stated something she was thinking and a deep blush flooded her cheeks and she quickly looked away as his soft laughter hit her ears. It was so hard to resist temptation of hitting him with the pillow underneath her head as his deep tenor touched her ears. "I wasn't supposed to say that…" She pouted again, her eyes narrowing on a spot in the ceiling._

_Will only shook his head, "It's not something go be embarrassed about Nim," He chuckled. "It was mine as well."_

_"You're only saying that to make me feel better." She pouted, turning her eyes to meet his, a small smile twitching at her lips. She noticed a conflicting glimmer it his eyes as he chuckled._

_"You're right…but it worked didn't it?"_

_"Nope." She smirked to herself as she noticed his expression change. "Who was your first?"_

_"A girl back in London…when I was a little boy." Will admitted with a laugh. Nim couldn't help herself as she threw her head back and laughed, finding his confession absolutely hilarious. "What? She was one of the prettiest girls that lived on my street!" He defended, her laughter only escalating. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never kissed anyone before me." He watched as she calmed herself, a few giggles passing her lips as her smile remained._

_"Not one person." She admitted. "I came close, I'll admit, but I never actually kissed anyone until just now." Nim shrugged her shoulders lightly, a smile still playing about the corners of her lips. "It just never felt right…and I certainly didn't have time growing up seeing as I was constantly moving, being on the sea with my uncle and all for most of my childhood and then being schooled by my mother and working with my father." She shrugged lightly, smiling at the memory. "I don't regret it though…none of the boys back home were worth it anyway and not one was interested in me." Will's brows furrowed at the statement and he untucked his elbow from underneath the covers and rested his head against his hand on the pillow._

_"Why do you say that?" Nim turned her head to look at him, noticing that he seemed to be upset by the statement. "I don't see how anyone could not like you."_

_Nim only sighed, "I'm mixed breed…it's forsaken in both Ireland and England for you to be a mix." Will's brows furrowed deeper as his other hand reached towards her and cupped her cheek. Nim's breath stopped all together as his brown pools stared deeply into her green ones. She could see the intensity and she didn't know what to do, being slightly clueless was only one thing that prohibited her from understanding the alternate gender. Will traced her eyes, searching for some sort of lie and finding none he scowled running his thumb over the smooth plane of her cheek._

_"That's nonsense…no one should be judged by their heritage." He paused, his eyes locked on hers in hopes that she could see that he was being sincere. "Not one person should be neglected because of something that is out of their control…it's wrong, and to deny beauty should be a sin itself, not the mixture of one's blood." Nim's heart jerked at that and she turned her head, resting her cheek into the pillow as the other was under the tender care of Will's calloused hand. Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away only for the blacksmith to wipe them away. "What's wrong?"_

_"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She offered him a watery smile, sniffling slightly. She quickly reined herself in and shook her head mentally of her exploding lid of emotions, cursing herself for not keeping it sealed. Will watched her carefully before offering her a smile._

_"It shouldn't be the only thing…"_

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will called above the storm to his two crewmates as he pulled the line taut with help from the green eyed female; the two fighting against the winds. Gibbs only leaned against the rail to regain his balance as the three were swept over by a large wave._

_"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?"_

_A flash of lightening and the crack of thunder only urged the crew into working faster to secure the loose equipment upon the deck of the Interceptor and to hurry about their tasks and Nim found herself cursing the skies above for the conditions as she helped the blacksmith trip the sails. The canvas of every sail was stretched taut and the ship rocked violently once more as it dropped into the valley of huge swell before climbing up the other side. Anamaria had long since handed control of the ship back over to Jack, the woman not used to the violent storms of the open ocean as it seemed and no one could think less of her, Nim among those who did not question this change._

_"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Nim cried over the howling wind, the rain pelting her face and causing her to wince against its sting. "We should have dropped canvas a long time ago. In this type of wind the sails will surely be torn right from the mast!"_

_"How do you know!" Gibbs watched as Will turned to her furiously, obviously exhausted as he had to double his task of securing another line that had become loose after being tossed away by another wave before he could secure it. Nim only glared at him indifferently._

_"I practically grew up on a ship!" She shouted back to him as she tugged her line furiously. "Or have you forgotten?"_

_"I don't exactly think you all the time." The blacksmith remarked snarkily and the brunette rolled her eyes._

_"There's no need for you to be so brutish." She snapped at him, her eyes dancing angrily as she fought against another wave. "It's unnecessary and the effort you're taking in insulting me you could be tying down that line!"_

_"Come off it." Will growled against the wind in her direction. Nim grunted as she was tossed away by another wave, rolling to a stop next to Gibbs before pushing herself up and grabbing the line before it completely disappeared into the wind. Gasping for breath she turned to the blacksmith and offered him a weak glare._

_"Look, whatever I did I'm sorry!" She cried over the wind. "But ignoring me and pushing me to the side is not going to solve anything nor is it going to help us get anything done!"_

_"Now is not the time to be discussing this Nim!"_

_"It never seems to be the time William!" She growled, her eyes blazing. "Look, whatever, it doesn't matter. You wanna ignore me, than fine, ignore me!" She turned away from him and quickly began securing another line and the blacksmith watched her as an emotion akin to remorse flashed within his mocha-like optics. Another wave crashed into the side of the boat and Nim cried out as she was thrown backwards and into Will. He held her arms firmly to keep her from falling off of the ship and she looked up at him over her shoulder and nodded her thanks before rushing off to finish her task._

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"Oh."_

_The silence returned, Will feeling awkward because though he apologized and Nim was acting civilized he knew that he was not yet forgiven. Nim finally sighed once more and pushed away from the ledge of the crows nest before moving towards him. For a moment Will thought she was stepping closer on purpose and for a fleeting moment he wished that their lips could connect once more, but the clearing of her throat signified something rather different._

_"Well if you're to take over night watch then I'll be turning in for the remainder of the night." She stated softly. When Will seemed to not have heard her she frowned. "Will…you're blocking the hatch." His next movements threw her off as he stepped closer to her and she took an instinctive step back. "Will?"_

_He obviously didn't hear or was politely ignoring her for he moved forward, and she backward, until her back rested against the mast. With a questioning look, Nim eyed him carefully not knowing whether she necessarily liked the look in his eyes and it began to churn anxiety within her gut. Her breathing shortened and Nim found her heart running in circles, both fluttering and pumping as if she had just finished running a marathon race – her stomach forming into knots that were both uncomfortable and pleasurable, the feelings throwing her completely off guard especially as he placed both of his hands on either side of the mast next to her head and as he rested his brow against hers._

_Her mouth opened to question him once more, but found that she could not form words. Immediately her heart swelled with the intimacy of his proximity and she felt as if she had fallen into her own version of a romance novel. She could feel his breath slow and slightly shaky hitting her lips and she realized with a fogging mind that if she were to turn her head ever so slightly their lips would connect, but she was quickly distracted with the need to wet her lips as she found her mouth running seemingly dry. Opening her eyes she looked into his chocolate colored orbs and found herself once again swimming and she was suddenly thankful for the support of the mast holding her up as well as the strong arms on either side of her head, just above her shoulders that effectively pinned her in place._

_Nim felt his brow move from hers, the breath on her lips becoming more concentrated and closer and she felt her heart doing flips. Her eyes fell closed and she waited, only for a loud squawk sounded next to them, effectively separating the two of them, noticing the bird to simply be a sea gull that stared at them awkwardly. Nim folded her arms over her chest, her right hand coming out of the fold to rub the side of her neck sheepishly, her cheeks and ears red with both embarrassment and fluster. She cleared her throat, seeing the moment ruined and smiled at Will awkwardly. "I-I really should be getting some sleep…we'll be coming up to the Isle de Muerta by mid-afternoon tomorrow…who knows what strength we're gonna need right?"_

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"Will…" Nim began, taking a deep breath to quell her own nerves. "You are not your father you know…no one can be blamed for who their father is or what their heritage is." Will looked up at her incredulously, his eyes immediately capturing the comfort that had settled in her eyes. "You told me that back in Tortuga remember?" She smiled softly. "I was born a bastard child as my parents were not married when I was born, and recently I have come to find out that my father was a pirate as well…but with that knowledge we can do with it what we will. It doesn't always mean that we'll make the same mistakes or that we'll make the same choices." She sighed. "It's just a little piece of us that reminds us of where we come from."_

_Before Nim could have thought twice she was back in the similar position of the night before in the crow's nest and she stared up at the blacksmith, her back resting against the wall behind her and his hands on either side of her shoulders. Her breath hitched as the glow of the candle light flickered in his dark orbs and casting shadows into the warm chocolate brown that she had come to know so well. She could feel his eyes piercing hers, digging into the depths of her soul and she felt she had to lean heavier on the wall as her knees seemed unable to hold her weight, finding that her lungs could not seem to get enough oxygen. She could feel his breath on her lips and instinctively her eyes fell half lidded, her heart hammering loudly in her chest to the point it was almost painful and unlike the night before she felt herself fall completely as his lips brushed hers._

_Her mind completely fogged as his arms quickly encircled her to support her, though she still leaned against the wall with his lips massaging hers. Her stomach began to do flips and her heart had all but stopped beating, her eyes had long since closed out of instinct in order to tap into her other senses that seemed to have all but heightened to unbelievable levels of sensitivity. Her skin became ridden with goose bumps as his calloused hand cupped the side of her face, his other arm remained supporting her as her own hands had come to rest on his taut chest._

_Just when she felt like all the air was leaving her chest the lips that had assaulted her own pulled away slightly allowing her to pull more oxygen into her lungs. Furrowing her brow she was almost afraid to open her eyes to see his expression and out of her nervous habit she bit her lip, now slightly swollen from his kiss. Finally after taking a few deep breaths she opened her eyes and chanced a look at him to see that his eyes appeared deeper._

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"Nim…" the mentioned brunette looked up at him at the sound of her name falling from his lips, her brows furrowing in question that she seemed otherwise unable to verbalize. "Why did you let them do this?"_

_"Do what?" She frowned softly, her voice a cracked whisper. "Bind me as if a bitch in heat?" He winced at the anger behind her words, even as she otherwise did not express such anger. "I angered Barbossa and then followed up with that creature they call a man." Will chuckled slightly, earning a weak smile from the green eyed female. "Let's just say he didn't take to well with me fighting back."_

_"But you don't act on impulse."_

_Nim frowned. She knew exactly where this was heading and she only hoped it wouldn't turn into another argument. "I did…and that's what landed me here." She gestured then to her hands that were still held tentatively within his calloused hands. Will traced her face and despite her hair sticking to her damp skin he could see bruises lining her neck as well as the rather nasty looking one on her cheek bone from where she had obviously been struck, the dark purple glaring at him and appearing more vicious than the yellow accompanying it. Nim sighed softly, despite the roughness of his skin against her own, it brought her comfort. "Will…I don't want to fight about this again, but impulse is not a bad thing." She breathed, "Impulse is raw emotion that powers us into action…it's instinct, however; reason, logic? Without these two you cannot control instinct."_

_"Then if I rely too heavily on my instinct and you rely too heavily upon your reason then neither one of us are exactly cut out for this."_

_Nim shook her head with a small smile. "Not exactly," she smirked. "I just don't take it personally because I'm not emotionally invested."_

_"Selfish is what it is." Will stated with a furrowed brow. "That's all it comes down to being…selfish. I say this because, Nim, you don't ever realize what you have because you're too busy protecting yourself behind logic."_

_"I wouldn't necessarily say –"_

_"Say what Nim?" Will frowned. "That, that isn't necessarily true," He nodded to himself at her silence for it spoke volumes to him. "You're afraid of putting your emotions on the line because of what may happen."_

_"That's not true." Nim frowned deeply; hurt flickering in her eyes at the accusation. "I'm not afraid of emotions Will; I've simply learned to live without them because whenever I do allow myself to feel something I end up getting hurt. It's a fact." She growled lowly. "The last time I felt happiness, I had to watch my __best friend __die before my eyes. The last time I felt sadness, I found out that my uncle died. The last time I felt helpless was when I awoke in Port Royal not knowing where I was or where my parents were okay. The last time I felt love?" She drew off slightly as the word passed her lips before gathering up her courage and looking him directly in the eyes. "The last time I felt love was when you helped me conqueror my fear, when you stood beside me, when you supported me." She frowned. "Yet…every time I try to feel anything all I feel is pain…all that happens in the end is _**I. Get. Hurt**_." Will was speechless even after she turned her head away from him, though she did not attempt to remove her hands from his grasp. "I don't ask for your sympathy or your pity Will," she stated after a long while of the two emerged in their thoughts. "The only thing I will ask you to do is don't lead me on…don't make me believe you care if you don't, don't make me believe that you love me…if you don't." She searched his eyes then and quickly decided upon changing the subject back to their original conversation. "And if you rely too much on emotion, it's naïveté…" Will only scoffed._

_"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done." Nim frowned softly, removing her hands from his own and standing as straight as she could._

_"So it would seem…"_

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_"How did you get here?"_

_"Sea turtles, haven't you heard?" Nim laughed as she swung her cutlass at another pirate. "They make amazing means of escape!"_

_Will only smirked as he returned his battle, the two of them keeping within the proximity of the other, and while the blacksmith fought with finesse and quick strikes of an experienced fighter, Nim fought with whatever she could manage. Her swordplay was much better than she had first begun her lessons upon the Interceptor with Will, but she remained a novice and had a hard time keeping up with the swings of the pirates' blades upon her own. Growling finally she took out her pistols and began firing once more as her cutlass was knocked away from her hand and she was thankful for her quick drawl._

_As the two continued to fight, Nim soon found herself further away from the blacksmith than she would have liked and received a swift right hook to the face. She stumbled with the force of the blow only to be knocked onto her stomach from the pirate pushing her. Instinct began to kick up in Nim's body as she rolled over and saw the pirate above her wielding an axe and her eyes widened as he swung. Without much else to do and for lack of a better thought, the brunette barrel rolled away from her attacker, as she came to a stop she found a golden scepter laying next to her. Taking a quick glance back at the pirate and noticing him about to swing once more, Nim grabbed the scepter in both of her hands and blocked. The force of his strike was much stronger than the twenty year old had anticipated and her elbows immediately buckled from the pressure._

_As the pirate barred down on her she grunted, her teeth clenching in concentration and exertion as she attempted to keep the axe's blade away from her brow and finding that it was much more difficult than anything she had ever had to block in her life. In reflex her knee came between her and the pirate as he began to lean his body weight into the blow, noticing her weakness, and she tried to position herself so she could kick him off of her, however, she was, without a doubt, the weaker._

_Just as she was about to lose the grip on the scepter, the pirate's weight disappeared. Taking a deep breath Nim looked up to see Will standing over her with a quirked brow before offering her his hand. As his hand closed tightly over her's she felt warmth spread through her body at his touch and as he pulled her to her feet effortlessly Nim felt as if her limbs had been pumped with led and her mind fogged over by some powerful drug. Time seemed to stop as she looked up into his deep chocolate eyes and she suddenly felt as if nothing that had previously happened mattered between them. As something flickered behind his head, her eyes widened and she drew her cutlass once more, the blacksmith seeming to have the same idea as he pulled her to him in a tight circle as he blocked a blow that was intended for her and she for him._

_The moment was almost acutely erotic as the two, in a moment of complete clichéd and romantic sensory, fought the pirates hand in hand._

_Nim, if she had not been fighting dirty pirates, probably would have swooned._

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_Nim was speechless and she stood in front of Jack's cell for a few moments before hanging her head. Jack sensing her distress stood and made his way towards her, sticking his arms through the bars and picking her head up from it's bowed position by her chin. "Nimie, keep yer chin up and keep your eyes out on that horizon…you're the closest I got to havin' a sister love, to me ye'll always be a Sparrow and do you know what sparrows do?" He offered her a kind smile as the tears she had been forcing back slid down her smooth and unblemished cheeks and when she shook her head he sucked his teeth, "They fly darling, like all the other birds," His smile widened when she sputtered on a small laugh and grasped his hand tightly. "But, most of all, they represent freedom."_

_"Freedom?"_

_"Aye love, for a sparrow is never kept in it's cage for too long…you're a sparrow..."_

_"Nothing like being compared with a bird to brighten one's day is it?" Jack chuckled before releasing her hand and removing the smallest ring off of his pinky finger and handing it to her._

_"This is one ring that I found in the Isle de Muerta love…keep it safe for me will ye?"_

_Nim took the ring from the pirate's hand and observed it carefully. It was Celtic in origin as the band was a braided in the traditional triquetra with a deep emerald centered into the face. Nim looked back up at the pirate and wiped her eyes, placing the ring on her right middle finger and offered him a watery smile. "I will Jack…"_

_"Aye that's a good lass, now go on…those officers don't look too happy that you're taking so long."_

_Nim looked back at the stairwell to see Murtogg and Mullroy staring at her and she frowned, returning her eyes to Jack and fingering her necklace softly before reaching behind her and removing the chain from around her neck and reaching her hands through the bars she clasped it to his neck. "Keep this with you _mo dheartháir_ and may it protect you as it has for me." She swallowed thickly before removing her hands from the bars and frowning softly at him, "Goodbye my brother."_

_"Never goodbye love, always hello."_

_Nim stared back at him for a few moments before offering him another watery smile, "Always free...like a sparrow."_

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_Nim did not answer as Elizabeth smiled at him, removing his hat. "No, he's a pirate." As their lips met the twenty year old felt her heart stop and the feeling of disappointment began to settle into her chest and she turned her head away, clasping the ring Jack had given her tightly in her fist and clearing her throat as she turned her eyes to Norrington and frowning. The two looked at one another and without a word they walked away from one another. Words had not needed to be expressed between the two to understand what the other was thinking, let alone feeling. Her eyes then turned towards her mother and without a word she walked away._

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Shaking her last memory she frowned deeply and hugged her coat closer to herself. The memories, she noticed bitterly, were all of Will in some way shape or form – with the exception of the day she had visited Jack in his jail cell the day before his hanging, or rather, what was meant to be his hanging. A frown twitched at her lips suddenly…_It's too quiet._

_~Meanwhile~_

Jack grumbled to himself as he used a caliper on the map spread out before him, his right hand fingering his bottle of rum that he had been sipping from while attempting to plot a course for the key. _More like obsess_, the pirate mused more to himself with a bitter humor. Running a hand over his face in both his frustration and his exhaustion he sighed heavily, his body heaving with the movement before his eyes found his compass and with a deep scowl began tapping his compass irritably. The dial, as if to spite him, only swerved once more.

He was running out of time!

_Key, key, key, key, key, key, __**KEY**__!_ He chanted; a mantra he had adopted the last few days as he tried desperately to find a heading. The dial swerved, backwards and then forwards and then to his right and he followed the arrow to see it pointing towards his bottle of rum. Nodding to himself in confirmation, he took the neck of the bottle and lifted it to his lips and threw his head back only to pull the bottle away from his lips as nothing passed from the glass and into his awaiting mouth. Peering into it with one eye he saw one single drop that did not want to leave the bottom and he turned it upside down, watching as a few drops fell onto his desk and in replace of his hopeful look, a deadpanned one too it's place soon followed by a twinge of annoyance as his lip twitched with his grimace.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He grumbled to himself, setting the bottle aside and glaring at it as if it had personally offended him before standing. It appeared that he was going to have to get more! As he stood he could have sworn that the ship swayed heavily, though this was replaced as the alcohol had obviously inhibited his motor skills, a fuzzy feeling appearing in his brain and he knew it wasn't the ship. He stumbled sideways to keep his balance, swaying the other way he grabbed his hat off of the world globe and placing it firmly on his head he shook his head slightly to rid himself of the fogginess in his head, "Oh…that's why." He reminded himself. It was always gone because he drank it…naturally.

As he stumbled on deck he turned his eyes briefly to the helm where Nim was surveying the ship, though even in his stupor he was able to tell that she was deep in thought about something. Shrugging to himself he made his way to the crew's quarters, grabbing a lantern along the way. Walking into the crew's quarters made Jack almost wince each man was sprawled out in their hammock, some overlapping each other – loud snores echoing throughout the room and Jack suddenly realized why Nim always took night shift. He couldn't say he blamed her either, "As you were Gents."

Using the keys at his belt once he came to the Hold he smiled almost triumphantly, closing the door behind him and stepping over fallen barrels and towards the wine rack in the back of the smaller room. As he passed, his eyes caught what appeared to be filter feeder creatures festooning a beam of wood. Bringing his lantern closer to the feeders an eerie feeling began to settle in his gut – passing this off as the beginnings of a cruel hangover Jack pushed on. He soon made it to the wine rack and frowned, not seeing any rum in his immediate sight, his eyes traveling down and a smile breaking his lips. "Ah!" Pulling the bottle out and uncorking it, he turned it upside down and instead of the lovely nectar he had come to love so much, sand fell to the floor and out of the bottle. _Well that's interesting_, he mused with a frown.

"Time's run out Jack." The pirate almost yelped in surprise, the bottle tumbling from his hand and smashing into pieces at his feet. Lantern in hand, he maneuvered to his right and passed a few more beams. Seated on a barrel towards the darkest corner was a man. Barnacles held clams to his shoulder and the one side of his face along with a starfish that encompassed the right side of his face, hugging around his eye so that the man was still able to see. Besides the wetness of his appearance, Jack could faintly make out the scraggly dark hair beneath his beanie and as he looked up at him the pirate's heart almost stopped.

"Bootstrap?" He questioned almost in disbelief, stepping into the area near the deceased man, his lantern casting an eerie glow, "Bill Turner?"

The sailor chuckled, his eyes arching with his tight smile, "You look good, Jack." He nodded, water spilling from between his lips. Jack grimaced at it before turning his eyes to his guest, still trying to grasp if this was reality or not as the drunken fog that had settled over his mind began to lift.

"Is this a dream?" When Bootstrap shook his head, stating an obvious 'no', the pirate only frowned, "I thought not, if it were, there'd be rum." He placed the lantern on a hook and seated himself on a barrel across from the sailor. Bootstrap, in response, stretched his barnacle-ridden arm out to him a bottle of rum captured in his grasp and Jack's brow quirked, ignoring the creek of the man's arm, and he accepted the bottle after some difficulty and taking a swig as he looked at the man. There was no need to be sober during this conversation if it was the one he had been dreading about.

Unabashed Bootstrap looked about the hold, "You got the _Pearl _back I see."

"I had some help retrieving her, by the way," Jack nodded with a half smile. "Your son."

"William?" Bootstrap sighed looking almost ashamed, "Ended up pirate after all."

Jack, taking another sip, frowned slightly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me," He stated after a moment. When Jack quirked a brow with a grimace on his face the sailor clarified, "Davy Jones."

"Ah. So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

Bootstrap shook his head, "I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." A hermit crab escapes from his sleeve, and Jack watched in both fascination and disgust as he grabbed it before it could get to far and chewed on it almost thoughtfully as he reminisced. "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it." Jack listened as if recalling a similar memory before handing the bottle back to Bootstrap before an uneasy smile filtered to his lips.

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack." The deceased sailor reminded him with a furrowed brow, almost offended by the words. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been Captain."

Jack shook his head, "Technically I –"

"Jack. You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me, apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship."

"Yes, but the_ Flying Dutchman_ already has a Captain, so there's really –" He tried again, standing. Bootstrap, however, stood just as fast.

"Then it's the Locker for you! Though this is terrible, the leviathan will find you and drag the _Pearl_ back to the depths and you along with it." Jack leaned backwards with the deceased sailor leaning over him and he brought his hands up as a force of habit and he smiled uneasily.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up." Bootstrap stated ominously, taking Jack's left hand and placing something in it and holding it there, "It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot…" Jack watched as Bootstrap Bill disappeared into the wall before him and he tentatively opened his hand, the large, boil-like spot appearing in the center of his hand and he clenched it as panic began to race through his veins. Without a witty remark to himself he raced out of the hold, screaming orders as he went.

"On deck all hands! Make faster - gasket!" He cried as he came up the stairs from the hold, now in the crew's quarters. "On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! _**I want movement**_!"

"What the bloody hell is happening down there!" Nim questioned to herself as the crew began to rush to their stations, soon seeing Jack racing out of the crew's quarters looking panicked. _When did he come on deck?_ Nim couldn't quite remember seeing Jack disappear below, but shook it off as the crew hoisted the anchor, Cotton appearing besides her. "Cotton, take the helm from me?" The mute nodded and she rushed off to find Jack.

"All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" The pirate ordered, removing a scarf from one man's belt and wrapping his hand hastily.

"Jack!" The pirate jumped sky high and the brunette quirked a brow in concern. "What's going on?" Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the mast with him as if hiding from something. As Nim had been about to question him he jumped again when Gibbs appeared.

"Do we have a heading!"

"Run. Land," was all he said before ducking behind the mast once more. Nim quirked a brow at her godfather and shrugged, following him around the other side of the mast and causing the pirate to jump again. "Ah!"

"Which port?" Gibbs tried again, noticing Jack's eyes were wide and exceptionally panicked, like he was…frightened? Jack shook his head quickly, gripping the mast tightly.

"I didn't say port. I said land, any land!" He cried out again as Barbossa's undead monkey swooped down, stealing the pirate's hat off of his head and Nim's expression turned into open concern when the two of them hissed at each other before the monkey threw his hat overboard. Gibbs' eyes widened and he looked over the railing where Jack's hat laid floating harmlessly above the ocean waters.

"Jack's hat! Bring 'er about!"

"No, no leave it!" Everyone stopped to look at the pirate incredulously as he looked at all of them. "Run!"

Sensing the sudden tension that had begun to claim each of them as their suspicions were confirmed, Nim turned to each man. "Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" She ground out as Gibbs moved towards Jack's new hiding place beneath the stairs. "Cotton," She called to the mute at the helm. "North by Northwest, keep a steady course there should be an island there that's about two days out from here." The mute nodded and turned the helm to the coordinates she had just specified. Seeing that things were underway she stood next to Gibbs who was staring openly at their captain with a deep ridden concern crossing his otherwise incredulous features.

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

There was a long moment of silence before Jack answered him. "Nothing."

Nim and Gibbs looked at one another in open confusion as they knew Jack was lieing to them. The brunette only shrugged before reaching forward to the pirate and slowly touching his arm, the pirate jumping at the touch before he relaxed, "Jack…why don't we get you to your cabin and get you some rum?" She suggested only for the pirate to shake his head wildly.

"No rum, no sleep. Run!"

Sighing the younger woman turned to Gibbs, "Get him to his cabin and keep him there. I'll get us to the nearest island." The old sailor nodded and frowned at her as she motioned him closer to her and she leaned up so she could whisper in his ear. "See if you can get him talking."

"Aye…we'll trade off."

"Sounds good," Nim nodded before Gibbs led the stiff pirate into his quarters and she made her way up to the helm. _Nothing is never normal around here, _she thought to herself with a deep frown stretching across her lips as she leaned over the map that lay on a crate just off to the side of the helm. _I just hope this isn't as bad as I think it is._

* * *

Hmmm...berry interesting lol.

Anyway (as always) reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update! Thanks for reading!

Much Love,  
timexgone23


	3. A Game of Russian Roulette

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

**Summary**: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's Note:** So super excited for this chapter lol. Nim and Will are reunited…because I'm such an awesome and evil authoress (cackles manically)! Haha anyway, there's a lot happening in this chapter :) And I'm super stoked because I doubled the amount of reviews from last chapter and of course added a few more – totally wasn't anticipating eight reviews (which is awesome, don't stop lol!). Anyway there's a LOT of characters being added into this chapter that are OCs/stock characters that are huge plot supports – you'll see what I mean as we go through the story and into AWE – just keep in mind how important they'll end up being. So, lemme give you a heads up – Jacques, Malakhi and Kenneth Smith are all mentioned here, but will play higher roles in AWE along with Abraham and Charise Smith. Sebastian is also mentioned here (Nim's twin) and will be mentioned in the next few chapters, but will become a larger power-player in the third along with Jim Puget – yes folks he's making an appearance at some point along with Liam (Nim's grandfather if you remember from _Chantey I: Songs of the Sea_). Whew, a lot of filler there haha. Also just so you're aware – on my profile page is a section called "Meet the Characters". I have added in each OC that will be in this story for the remainder of DMC and AWE :) GO CHECK THEM OUT! P.S. Nim's brother's a hottie ;) lol. Ahem, anyways, that's all for now – now to thank the reviewers and off to the wonderful world that is _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 2: _xxz0eyxx, GraNNIeShufflez03, Why Fireflies Flash, violentyetawesome, dandapanda, Rainbow Haired Girl, Shannyrox101_, and _filimeala_:

_xxz0eyzz: _It really is sad to make a character depressed – trust me, I actually hate it…But no need to worry, he makes his appearance lol :) But Will isn't all to blame you'll see ;) Haha, and don't worry you'll see what she does lmfao! Anyway I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Since you've asked, you shall receive lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_GraNNIeShufflez03:_ LOL that's my favorite line too and especially where he tells Gibbs to "hide the rum" when Elizabeth reappears haha xD so excited to write those scenes and you have no idea how many times that quote flies around my house lmfao. That and when he's talking again "Calypso I come before you, but a servant…you blew me hat off you bitch!" BEST BLOOPER ever xD And thank you :) Your opinion is always greatly appreciated and…yeah, I had to do that to mommy :( totally necessary to the plot though! You'll see haha. Thanks for your review, as always ;), and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well lol :D

_Why Fireflies Flash: _No worries! I totally get it – while I love the sound of thunderstorms and rain in general, I absolutely can't stand when you lose power. It's so frustrating :/ Haha, anyway thank you so much! It's always good to hear that my writing is loved lol :) I always try to capture emotion and I think that's important when writing characters ya know? And whew (wipes brow) dodged a bullet there lol, I was actually worried how that would come out because originally that chapter was supposed to be SO MUCH LONGER and I decided to cut a lot of Nim's parts out because I wanted it mostly in the second chapter lol. And yeah, I wanted to capture the pre-marriage jitters as well as the doubt any person goes through when they lose someone close and that definitely happened between Nim and Will :( And haha, Gibbs definitely comes to bat for Nim a lot. He loves her because: 1) it's his godchild and 2) she's the daughter he never had (insert chorus of "awwwws" here lol). And yes, totally necessary to the plot though – I wanted Lynette to be in play during this entire thing, but at the same time not. And yes, I'm right with you on that one. Beckett's an awesome antagonist :P So calculating…and oh my goodness, he's such a deep character because of those things (I had to dip into a lot of research for Beckett and stumbled across these…it's rather terrible :( poor guy). Lol never too much blabber – I enjoy reading every second of it lol. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_violentyetawesome: _Haha yes there is :) Thanks so much for your review and I hope you find this chapter enjoyable as well! :D

_dandapanda: _Haha I love Jack too :D And the magic question! Faye will be popping in sooner or later ;) I can't tell you specifics otherwise it wouldn't be as fun when you found out lol. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

_Rainbow Haired Girl: _Ask and you shall receive! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too - hey look I rhymed! Lol xD

_Shannyrox101: _Rotfl I'm totally okay with that haha! And yay! I'm always happy to have people check out my other stories! And to be honest, I don't even think I'm that good (rubs head sheepishly), it's just a really fun hobby, but to answer your question specifically, I just read…A LOT and my best friend is the dictionary and thesaurus…it just takes time :) Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well xD

_filimeala: _Yay! I'm so happy you're excited lol and even happier that I've captured another in my webly weave…or something like that…ahem, anyways…Yeah, Nim has become a very close character to me and writing her like that is actually really depressing :P I'm not a fan of it lol, but don't worry that'll change soon! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Without further adieu, ON WITH THE FIC :D

Much Love,  
timexgone23

* * *

_Pirates of the Caribbean:  
Dead Man's Chest  
_III: A Game of Russian Roulette

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth inquired, her hands interlocked with Will's through the prison bars. Will had apparently been summoned out of his cell by Cutler Beckett only hours before and he had requested the blacksmith find Jack's compass for him in exchange for her freedom. "What does Beckett want with that?" Will only shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," He answered. "I'm to find Jack and Nim and convince them to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"Nim?" The blonde inquired. "What is her purpose in all of this? She wasn't there the day Jack was meant to be hanged." Her brow furrowed when the blacksmith only shrugged, his brow pinching in uncertainty. "And we don't know for sure if Nim even left with Jack…the only thing we do know is that she disappeared the same day or the night before."

"Your guess is as good as mine," The dark haired man sighed as his expression turned with concern. "Regardless, Beckett wants both the compass and Nim in exchange for your freedom."

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Weatherby Swann intruded, his own brows creased with worry, though annoyance and doubt were heavily laden within his expression and it didn't take the blacksmith long to pick up on it.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, Nim…or in me?"

"You would risk your life to save Sparrow's…That does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else, though it does sadden me that Veronica has been brought into all of this." Shaking his head he frowned, turning away from the perturbed blacksmith and his daughter, "Now, where's that dog with the keys?"

Will sighed turning back to his fiancé and she offered him a soft smile, "I have faith in you, _both_ of you. Where will you find him?"

A part of Will's mind argued that she had conveniently missed one person and he pushed this aside as he considered where he would find the pirate, being that Beckett had placed more emphasis on the compass rather than his love interest. _Love interest?_ Where the hell had that come from? He only had eyes for Elizabeth, why was his mind tracing backwards! Shaking this thought he finally came to a conclusion.

"Tortuga," He answered with a nod if only to put his inner conflict to rest and to keep his fiancé from questioning his sudden thoughtfulness. "I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you." He threw in as if reminding himself and beating away the tiny devil on his shoulder that continuously brought up the green eyed woman.

"Properly?"

"With your leave, if you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Both were brought from their conversation when the governor broke a piece of the wall sconce, rolling his eyes and tossing it aside before crossing his arms over his chest. Will turned his attention back to the blond and frowning softly. "I'll wait for you."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He murmured gently before tearing himself away before his mind convinced him to do something he would regret and jogging back up the stairs. Governor Swann cast one last glance at his daughter behind bars before following after the blacksmith. Will made his way to the port where he was to meet with a captain by the name of Sebastian McCormick, who was meant to take him on his journey.

"Captain McCormick?" The blacksmith inquired for the tenth time about the port and he frowned deeply as the other sailor only shook his head before taking in Will's form. The man was much older, weathered and donned in typical sailor's garb and he offered the younger man a slight smile.

"Lad, perhaps I can help ye out?" Will turned his attention to the older sailor, his brow quirking at the thick brogue that he had spoken with as it was uncommon to find an Irish sailor serving under the East India Trading Company. "Heard yer lookin' for Sebastian McCormick," When Will nodded he laughed. "Ye'll find him over yonder, his ship is the _Fair Lady_. Good luck lad." Will thanked him before setting off to find the ship that the sailor had mentioned and he soon found it, his brows furrowing.

The _Fair Lady_ was a smaller ship, a sloop if Will's memory served him right. He vaguely remembered Nim teaching him about the formats of different ships and with a frown he violently shoved this thought to the back of his head before looking around. There were a few men on deck, about three at most. All three were of African or Caribbean roots; the first was a largely muscled man donned in a simple white shirt, brown vest and matching breeches and boots, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and expressing the bulging muscles beneath. Next to him was another man, thinner and less muscled than the first wearing a similar outfit, however, he wore a straw-woven hat atop of his head and had a neat and tidy goatee that attached to his light mustache. And finally was a younger looking male, maybe even younger than Will himself, his hair was wildly curled and fell unruly about his head, his face slim and despite the difference in both volume of his hair and the narrowness of his face it seemed oddly fitting. He wore a red shirt, brown pants and matching shoes, his sleeves also rolled up to his elbows and a bandana wrapped underneath his hair and across his forehead.

_This is certainly a…different kind of group. _Will mused to himself as he cleared his throat gaining the attention of all three men at once, the ship being so small. Steeling himself as the first man looked rather intimidating he offered them a slight smile. "I'm looking for a Captain Sebastian McCormick? A sailor down the peer directed me to this ship."

"Ah you must be Mr. Turner." The large man grinned, holding out his hand to the younger man, "My name is Jacques, Jacques Smith and this here is my brother Malakhi," He gestured to the man wearing the hat, "and my son Kenneth." He introduced with a welcoming smile. "Captains Sebastian and Bradley McCormick will be back shortly."

Seeing as the man knew who he was he found it unnecessary to reintroduce himself and only nodded in response, "Pleasure to meet you." After a moment Will's brow furrowed. "Captains?"

"Aye," Jacques smiled widely, repairing a net that had been thrown carelessly to the side, Kenneth taking up a mop and beginning to swab the deck once more, though Will knew he was listening carefully. "This ship belongs to Captain Bradley McCormick, but he's teaching his adopted son how to man the ship." The larger man explained, his accent very precise and his voice very deep. "Sebastian is a young captain and very passionate about what he believes is right and what is not. From what we know he was found as a baby and raised by the McCormicks…Mr. Beckett and the young boy got into quite the spat about it if I remember right."

"Aye," Kenneth nodded as he paused in his movements and instead leaned against the mop. "Heard it with me own two ears I did."

"We all did." Malakhi grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "They were in the cabin for twenty minutes before the man and his bodyguard left; all the same he agreed to take ye to where ever ye need be going."

"I don't blame him for arguing with Beckett," Will grumbled, though he left it at that and sighed. He didn't feel it necessary to go into detail about his dislike of the man, but if he would be true to his word and set Elizabeth free he didn't exactly care how the man did his job.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services," Beckett informed him professionally after he had summoned Will from Fort Charles only moments before, pouring a glass of sherry for the young man and himself before offering the glass to the irritable blacksmith. Will only stared at the glass offered, his expression deadpan and expressing his aggravation clearly, seeing this Beckett replaced the glass on the tray before moving to his fireplace, "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend - Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance then friend," Will corrected shortly, his brows furrowing. "How do you know him?"

Beckett smiled secretly to himself as he picked up a brand from the fire, "We've had dealings in the past." He remarked, observing the red-hot "P" at the end of the brand, his smile turning more into a wicked smirk as he rotated it almost fondly, "And we've each left our mark on the other." This action, nor the brand, went unnoticed to the blacksmith, but he ignored this small detail for later pondering.

"What mark did he leave on you?"

Beckett's smile dropped at the question and placing the brand back into the fire he politely ignored the question before returning to his desk and facing the blacksmith on the other side. "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

Will's brow quirked in a look akin to incredulity as his sarcasm rolled from his throat and onto his tongue as if bile, "At the point of a sword?"

Beckett almost laughed as he quirked a brow at the blacksmith. _Wasn't it obvious_, the man wondered as he observed the man before him. It was clear that the blacksmith was highly perturbed and wanted nothing to do with what he had to say, and he wouldn't put it passed the blacksmith the desire to do him bodily harm. With a snort at the thought he smirked to himself. _As barbaric as he tends to be, I wouldn't find it odd that his brain works so slowly. _

Despite this thought he explained it to the blacksmith, a twinge of mockery passing his lips and interlaced within his tone. "Bargain," He corrected condescendingly, though his expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts and when Will quirked a brow at him he smirked, stepping away from the blacksmith and moving to his desk and shuffling a few papers around before he found what he was looking for. Removing a leather sleeve from beneath a few papers he held them up for the younger man to see from behind him. "Letters of Marque," He expressed, waving them slightly for emphasis. "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon - Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

Will scoffed, "Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free."

Beckett's hand clenched around the corners of the papers and he had to release a sigh in order to keep his temper in check. How he hated when people didn't understand the implications of his clues. "Freedom," He scoffed at this and as a thought came into his head he smirked. Replacing the letters he turned briefly to the blacksmith, his face expressionless once more. "I have heard rumor," He began, "Of Miss Veronica Thynne being in very closely with Sparrow." Will's brows arched at this statement, but otherwise his expression remained stoic with the exception of his annoyance. "Now, if I were any friend to either of them, I would at least consider the letters to be a safe haven for the both of them wouldn't you?" When Will quirked a brow at him, he took his sherry and motioned him to the outside deck that overlooked the port. Men were bustling about the port doing their jobs and moving forward as if nothing else was happening, blissfully unaware of the two men now watching them; a group of men raising a clock face above Beckett's office – the headquarters for the East India Trading Company. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed," He explained. "The likes of him and Miss Thynne are becoming more and more scarce. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancé face the hangman's noose."

The blacksmith rolled his eyes; he didn't need to be reminded of his fiancé's impending doom as well as his own for his actions. "You continuously keep mentioning Ni-Veronica." Will corrected himself, remembering that many did not use the name she had introduced herself to him as, Veronica being her name under English citizenship. "What purpose does she have in all of this?"

"Veronica?" Beckett, though seeming to question the name, sounded more like a reminiscent statement that brought a deep furrow into Will's otherwise expressionless features. "Miss Thynne and I have had dealings in the past with one another, though due to…_extenuating circumstances_ I doubt she remembers." Beckett expressed without looking at him, "She is as much a part of this as Jack is."

"So you get Jack, Veronica and the _Black Pearl_?"

Beckett's expression turned almost confused as he looked to the blacksmith, "The _Black Pearl_?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship?" The older man inquired before frowning, his expression deadpanned, "Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass?" When Will's hand gripped the banister tighter and his brow furrowed Beckett knew he had recalled such an item on the pirate's person. "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass and Miss Thynne, or there's no deal."

"I doubt she'll go along with this." Will called over his shoulder when the older male began to walk away. "How do you expect me to bring her back here?"

Beckett threw a dark look over his shoulder and scoffed loudly, "Trust me…she'll come. You see, Veronica isn't as innocent as you imagine her to be."

"And how do you figure that?" Will inquired as he stepped back into the office, his brows pinching. "She wasn't there the day that Jack was set free."

"Oh Mr. Turner, you couldn't be more wrong," Beckett smirked. "She was there; my informant had told me as much. As a matter of fact she left just after you chose Miss Swann…the look on her face was devastated naturally." Will's brows pinched tighter at this revelation. "After all," He continued, "How can one tell someone they care about that they love them when that other person is infatuated with someone else…or even that they're not the person that other person thought they were?"

There was a long moment of silence and Beckett hid another smirk as he turned his back to the blacksmith. He knew this would be motivation enough to set the younger man after the seeming bane of his existence. After all, since Nim was still in the picture, Will could never truly be free of his conscious to marry Elizabeth.

"Then who is she?"

The older male couldn't believe how easy this was becoming and he almost laughed out loud. Finding that he could laugh to himself later he composed himself, his eyes fixed on the world map that was being painted on his wall and smirked secretly to himself, "A thief naturally…do not trust anything she tells you Mr. Turner…for she is bred to be a liar and a thief and she will do anything to convince you otherwise." Feigning empathy and concern he turned to the blacksmith with furrowed brows, "I would not want something to happen to someone with as bright a future as you as had happened to me."

This statement had the effect Beckett had hoped for and he hid another smirk as the blacksmith's face fell before hardening with determination. "Before I set off may I have permission to see my fiancé?"

"Of course," Beckett nodded. "I have also set you up with a ship and captain. When you are finished at Fort Charles report to the port and search for a Captain Sebastian McCormick."

Will nodded before disappearing from the office leaving a smug and accomplished man in his wake.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

"Ah so you're the prisoner I need to be transporting?"

Will turned abruptly to see a young man standing there with a wide smile on his face and a mirthful glimmer in his green-hazel eyes. The younger man appraised him quickly, from his brown, almost black hair that fell neatly against his head and combed neatly out of his face and held in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck by a black cloth to his narrowed face. The only facial hair he had was the neatly trimmed mustache above his upper lip and a goatee on his chin, a soul patch appearing underneath his lower lip. His green eyes were deep and held flecks of what looked like honey brown, his thick eyebrows framing his uniquely colored irises that expressed that he was a relatively content gentleman. A small silver hoop hung from his left ear, barely noticeable as the hoop hugged his earlobe as to not catch on anything, Will shared these sentiments from his own earring. He wore a white shirt underneath a deep green waistcoat, the lapel open and showing a chain around his neck, but the blacksmith couldn't discern the charm that hung off of it. Around his waist was a belt that held his pistol and a cutlass, a faded black coat over his shoulders and a pair of dark breeches were tucked into his matching sailor boots. He stuck his hand out to the blacksmith, his smile never fading.

"Sebastian McCormick," He introduced. Will took his hand and shook it in reply, though his smile wasn't as easy-going as Sebastian's happy-go-lucky one.

"Will Turner."

"Well Will, I think it's fair to say I'm stuck with you for now at least. You pick a port and we'll make berth." Sebastian smiled, his face falling at the seriousness of Will's features. "You know the prisoner thing is a joke…anyone who serves under the guy has got to be either a masochist or a prisoner." When the blacksmith didn't reply the other male only shrugged. "Alright, no jokes for you; Jacques, let's get the hell out of this port."

The large man grinned widely before saluting him almost jokingly, "Aye, aye Captain."

"Will, this is my father, Bradley McCormick." They exchanged greetings before the younger man looked to the blacksmith, his arms folded loosely over his chest. "Well, where to?"

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" Sebastian questioned, "As in the pirate port?"

"That's what I said."

Sebastian considered this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "Alright, you're the boss." Turing to the large man at the helm he smirked, "Jacques make your course at South by Southwest…we're heading to Tortuga."

Jacques only laughed before turning the helm and Sebastian cast the blacksmith a grin, "Well Mr. Turner, shall we?" He gestured to the captain's stateroom and the blacksmith nodded slowly before following Bradley through the door, Sebastian close behind. The green eyed male cast one last glance to the sea before following his father and Will into the room, closing the doors behind him. As soon as they were situated the two men looked at the blacksmith with a frown, though Sebastian's was less suspicious and more neutral. "So what'd Beckett get over on you with?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

The deadpanned look that Bradley McCormick and Sebastian shared did not go unnoticed to the blacksmith and he frowned. Bradley sat himself on the chair behind the desk and the other male leaned against a curio that had been shoved against the wall with his arms folded, the blacksmith remembered it was a common pose for Nim to take up and he shook his head to rid himself of the thought, leaving Will to stand before the desk as he had in Beckett's office. "Look kid," Bradley started with a sigh. "We know about your mission, you might as well tell us the truth."

"Why is my mission important to you?"

A frown pulled at Sebastian's lips as he appraised the blacksmith carefully before running a hand through his hair, "Well for starters it involves someone that I've been trying to find for quite some time."

"Jack Sparrow?" Will inquired, his brow furrowing deeply when the dark haired man shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about then."

"Look," Bradley frowned, ceasing the movement Sebastian had made to stand and confront the blacksmith, his brown eyes then turning back to Will. "I already said we know about your mission and we're happy to help you in anyway we can. For starters Sebastian is not my son."

"Jacques mentioned that to me." Will replied, his arms folding over his chest for a lack of anything else to do with them as he shifted his weight. Bradley nodded at this information.

"He is the son of James Puget; do you know who that is son?" When Will's eyes perked with the information the bald man nodded. "So you know of him. James is a good friend of mine; we served under the same Jolly Rodger a few years back…long before he disappeared with Lynette. I've decided to help the kid out and so when speaking to Cutler Beckett I allowed him to take my name." Bradley watched the blacksmith's expression carefully before looking at the other man. "Sebastian," the man looked up and the captain continued. "Continue our course to Tortuga, while I would allow you to go ashore with Mr. Turner you are not to leave this ship unless otherwise granted. We can't keep running around without headings and I don't think it's very fair to keep Jacques, Malakhi and Kenneth away from their family for much longer."

Sebastian sighed deeply, pushing off of the curio and nodding. "I appreciate this captain and I don't intend to break my promise."

"Good lad." Bradley nodded, watching as the other male disappeared before returning his gaze to Will. "Now, I'll be needing to know what Beckett wants with Veronica, I believe you know her better as Nim."

After a few minutes he sighed. "Beckett didn't say anything specific about Nim, only that he needs her and Jack. In exchange the charges against me and my fiancé will be dropped."

Bradley surveyed the young man, taking his pipe up to his lips he nodded at it, "Ye don't mind do ya?" When Will shook his head the older male lit his pipe and sighed, allowing the tobacco to pass into his lungs. "Interesting," He remarked after blowing a circle and exhaling the excess smoke, chewing thoughtfully on the stem of his pipe. "I heard about that, though the version I heard was a bit different."

"I'm sure," Will rolled his eyes. "Jack would tell a story about how he fought off the British Navy of Port Royal and escaped back to the _Pearl_ if only to maintain his image."

"Aye," Bradley chuckled, "You couldn't be more right. Every pirate has their image to maintain, however, I am to assume that it was you and your fiancé that were behind the escape?"

"Me, yes," The blacksmith frowned. "My fiancé just happened to have been there."

"Ah so Beckett is using her as leverage to get what he wants," Bradley stroked his stubble-ridden chin and smirked. "Kinda reminds you of someone doesn't it?" As Will thought about this a look of realization passed his features. "Jack Sparrow is the son of a very well known pirate," he began gesturing the blacksmith to a chair. "By age twenty he had been on multiple adventures, but he decided to hang that up for an honest career, do you know why that is?" Will shook his head slowly and Bradley smirked around another circle of smoke, this time blowing the excess out of his nostrils. "A woman had caught the young Sparrow's interest, a woman by the name of Claudia, the youngest daughter of a British wine distributor. He joined the ranks of the East India Trading Company in order to do this…"

"Jack was a member of the East India Trading Company?"

"Aye," Bradley nodded, biting his pipe once more. "He served under their colors for only a few years when Beckett made him do the one thing Jack refused as punishment…" Will leaned forward and the captain smirked. "During this time the slave trade from Africa had begun and Jack, as a punishment, was meant to transport a cargo full of Africans to the coast of Cuba…he refused and instead released the cargo." Bradley leaned back in his seat and propped his feet onto his desk, still chewing on the end of his pipe. "Sparrow always did have a problem with it – said it was inhumane and I agree with him, but Beckett was out a profit. A buyer in Cuba had been offering quite the price for this _shipment_ and Jack had set that cargo free. Beckett, and his pal, Mercer, marked him as a Pirate and sunk the _Wicked Wench_, his faithful ship."

Will's brows set into a firm furrow to match the deep scowl at his lips. The blacksmith had never known this much about Jack, nor had he ever believed that the pirate had ever once wanted to be an honest man. "That's terrible."

"Aye," Bradley sighed, "The worst thing a captain could do is to lose his ship or watch her sink."

Will then realized something that the captain had said and he looked up at the now thoughtful man with his already deep scowl deepening. "You said that Beckett and Mercer marked him a pirate?"

Bradley seemed to have been knocked out of whatever stupor he had been in and nodded slowly. "Aye, it is rare for a man to bear the permanent mark of a pirate, but he was braded with the letter "P" to bear as his own and forcing him back into piracy – y'see, with Jack out of the way he was able to pursue the eye of Claudia…especially after Lynette ran off with James and left him at the alter."

"Wait," the blacksmith intruded, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to piece everything together. "You mean to tell me that Lynette was to marry Beckett?"

Bradley only nodded, "An arranged marriage her father had set up, said it would unite the world, but Lynette had too much fire in her and she had always had a thing for James." He shrugged, "So the night they were to marry, she ran and left him at the alter. Beckett doesn't like to see anyone else happy – his head is too buried into his business and what he believes is honorable and true, which isn't at all, but will settle at nothing to get revenge on her." Removing his boots from the desk, Bradley sighed, placing his pipe aside at the thought of his dear friends. "One thing I will advise you, William, is this: do not trust anything Beckett tells you…you'll only be left with _nothing_ in the end."

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

"I'm going with you this time!"

"No, Nimie, you're not."

"Jack," Nim frowned as the pirate avoided her gaze and she moved to his other side, the pirate then turning in the other direction. With a snarl she stomped on his foot and was rewarded with a loud yelp from the pirate as he glared in her direction. "Now that I have your attention, I'm not staying here and waiting for you guys to get back! That's just crazy!"

"What's crazy is you," Jack commented and wincing when the younger woman slapped him in the back of the head and earning a glare from her. "Nimie, as the third in command you're meant to take over the _Pearl _if anything happens to me and Gibbs see?" When her glare did not lessen the pirate sighed. "Love, stay with the ship and keep an eye out. We'll be scouting for water and food…besides, I'm sure you want to keep an eye on mommy-dearest." He winced, thinking she was going to hit him again and sighed in relief when the woman only crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"If you're not back before sundown?"

"Ye stay here 'till one of us comes back to the ship." Jack clarified, "It's a large island, love, it'll take time to look around." To prove his point he pointed out along the horizon. "See it's already almost nightfall, wouldn't expect us to not look around would ye savvy?"

"Jack…get lost before I change my mind."

"That's a girl." Jack grinned at her before following the rest of the crew onto land. Nim shook her head and sighed. It wasn't even a day later after Jack's panic attack and the brunette had been checking up on him almost as frequently as her mother. It had not passed her notice that there was another bandage around her mother's right wrist, but she had not bothered to remove it to find what lay underneath it. She was torn between concern and open annoyance at everything that happened within the last few days. First they decide to go to Turkey to retrieve a cloth, a _cloth_ – a worthless piece of _fabric_ that wasn't worth more than a single doubloon – then Jack doesn't speak to her for two days, within those two days she turned twenty-three and found her mother half-dead and stranded on a long boat in the middle of the Caribbean for god-only-knows how long, Jack having a panic attack and now they were run aground because mentioned pirate was paranoid and wouldn't tell them why. Nim found she had every excuse to be a little annoyed.

Running a hand through her hair irritably she sighed and sat herself down on a few barrels, leaning her head back. She hadn't slept in well over two days and it hurt to keep her eyes open at this point, but she refused sleep as every time she closed her eyelids there was images of dead upon the ocean, the water painted red with their blood. Shaking the thought Nim sighed again. As her eyes began to fall she cursed herself, _please just let me sleep in peace?_

Hours later found Nim waking up and she looked around in something akin to surprise. _Did it really just take me asking nicely?_ She asked herself as she stood from the barrels that had served as her bed before looking up at the sky. The sun positioned higher in the air and she estimated it to be sometime in the early afternoon. Now awake the younger woman decided to check on her mother and see if the crew had come back. Looking for the crew, Nim found no one and a frown came to her features. How long had she been asleep!

Fixing her attention back to taking care of her mother, she decided to head back to Jack's cabin. Inside her mother still lay on the bed, however, she looked much better than she had a few days ago. The swelling of her eye had gone down considerably, though the angry black and blue glared at any and all who looked at it and she had regained most of her normal color back into her face. She sighed, taking a sponge that had been placed aside with a small pale of water she dipped it and began washing down her mother's body. It was better to keep her clean than to allow bacteria to settle into her wounds. As Nim went, she unwrapped and reapplied new bandages and soon she came to her mother's wrist.

"_JACK SPARROW!_"

"What the devil?" Dropping her mother's arm back onto the bed gently she tossed the sponge into the pale and came out onto the deck. "I have got to be imagining things…"

"_MARTY! COTTON! GIBBS!_ Looking over the rail Nim's heart stopped. There walking around the side of the _Pearl _on the beach was Will Turner. With furrowed brows and steeled nerves she stood on the railing and held the shrouds to keep her balance, her brow quirked.

Will sighed to himself, this was getting him no where. Sebastian and Bradley had been true to their word and had brought him to Tortuga, however, he had found a man that had seen the _Pearl _after his endless searching and he almost felt bad for not letting them know he had found passage to his next destination, but after a while he had pushed it aside. He had a feeling they would be meeting again. Frowning as no one answered him he looked to the tree line before him, a look of reluctance coming to his features. "Anybody?"

"You know, you scream any louder and you may actually raise the dead."

Will turned abruptly, his eyes wide and a hand on his cutlass though no one stood behind him. Relaxing he turned his attention to the _Pearl _to see Nim standing on the railing and watching him almost impassively, her expression belaying his own surprise as he took in her form. She remained almost as his memory had served him, though currently she wore a grey shirt with a black waistcoat that was tied off by a purple and red sash around her waist, her sleeves were rolled up and her hair, just as his memory served him, was pulled back into a bun, her bangs curtaining her brow and falling into her cool green eyes. Releasing his grip on his cutlass he relaxed his stance. "I have to admit, I'm actually happy to see you."

"I can't exactly say the same," Nim remarked smoothly, though inside her heart was beating wildly and it seemed like the blood in her body had pooled in her veins and left her feeling almost lethargic, but her resentment towards him was slowly beginning to win out as her recently abrasive sarcasm spewed passed her lips. "You married yet? Three years is a long time to not jump on the woman you so seemingly loved all this time yes?"

Will's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to rebuke her statement, but the words died on his lips as he recalled what Beckett had told him. "_Sadly_ no," He stated. "I do need your help though, Jack's as well. Where is he?"

"He's not here." Nim sighed, "He's been missing since yesterday actually. He and the crew went to scout the island for food and water and I haven't seen him since."

"Well that certainly doesn't help."

"Look, no one ever told you to come out of that parcel-sized prison you call a port," The green eyed woman nearly sneered at him. "And why after all this time do you suddenly need our help!"

"I knew this wasn't going to work," Will sighed more to himself than to the woman forty feet above him. "Elizabeth and I were arrested for helping Jack escape!"

"You right well deserved that one." Nim rolled her eyes, "Why did you think I didn't show up?"

"You were there, Nim, there's no sense lying to –" Will nearly jumped three feet in the air as a gunshot rang loud and clear through the once quiet beach and he looked down at his feet to see the bullet that had just been fired at him. "Did you just try to _shoot_ me?"

"Looks like I missed," She commented airily before holstering her pistol once more. "Now where were we?" She tapped a finger to her chin mockingly before raising her hands, her pointer fingers up as if to show she remembered, "Ah yes, you were saying how I was there. Y'see William, I showed up because I was meant to tell you something and then I left because I saw no need for me to be there."

"What is it you had to tell me then?" Will challenged, though his guard was up. He didn't want to be shot at like he had been moments before. Nim's once passive features hardened, her eyes appearing almost like ice.

"My motives are my own, but you still have failed to tell me why you're here and expecting help once more. I'm suddenly getting a sense of déjà vu here."

"I just told you!" Will cried in exasperation, his brows furrowing, "Why do you have to be so infuriatingly indifferent!"

"At least I have my priorities straight," Nim commented before taking out her pistol and throwing it over one of the lines, using it as a rip line and landing in the sand below. "Like I said, I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here." She remarked before holstering her gun once more. "Now, I'm assuming you now have a need to traverse the jungle and upturn every leaf until you find Jack, what'd you do this time."

"I need his compass." Will answered tensely as the woman straightened herself out before standing next to him. "I need it in exchange for Elizabeth's freedom."

"So they let you out of prison, to run about the world with no clue where and how to find Jack, to bring them a _compass_?"

Will nodded slowly, though his features still remained tight with tension. "That's the agreement."

Nim rolled her eyes moving towards the tree line, "Still impulsive…you'd think that'd change in three years."

"Oh and what would you have done?"

"Actually took blame for my actions?" Nim suggested with a frown, "There's no secret that your impulse saved what I consider a brother, and I do thank you for that, however, I wonder who you made this deal with?"

"Cutler Beckett."

Nim stopped short just before the hacked tree line and looked back at him incredulously, "Who?"

"Cutler. Beckett." He repeated slower and earning a glower from the younger woman in the process, "He's asked that you return to Port Royal as well."

"Hence why you need _my _help," She rolled her eyes. "Look, I like Elizabeth and all – I mean she just oozes hearts and flowers and oh gosh she's just so outlandishly beautiful as well!" Will's eyes narrowed at her unchecked sarcasm and he frowned deeply as she continued, "But, no offense, she's not worth whatever Beckett wants."

"Do you know him?"

"Not personally, no." She answered her brow quirked suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing important."

Nim gaped at him openly as he brushed passed her and into the tree line, the leaves creating a shadow over the two as they began their journey. Ignoring the jab the blacksmith had taken moments before she sighed. "I'll help you find Jack, but only because he left me behind again. _Not_ for Elizabeth." She added as a reminder. The two did not have to traverse far before a familiar Malaccan appeared on a tree stump, the parrot's feathers ruffled and unprimed making the bird appear almost crazed.

"Ah, a familiar face!" Will sighed and Nim crossed her arms over her chest, her expression annoyed as he openly dismissed her.

"_Awrk! Don't eat me!_"

"I'm not going to eat you." The blacksmith frowned, turning to the younger woman to see that she too looked confused about what the bird had said as well before brushing it off and walking further into the jungle.

"_Don't eat me! Awrk!_"

Nim ignored the Malaccan, choosing instead to follow the blacksmith, though she was less than happy to do so. The two remained silent as they searched for the missing crew, both lost within their own thoughts of the other's appearance. Will wanted desperately to find out the truth regarding the relationship between Beckett and Nim. Bradley's warning surfaced to mind and he sighed heavily. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't his heart make up its mind whenever he thought about Elizabeth and Nim? They were both beautiful women, both were immeasurably improper, and both left him wondering what they were going to say. The only differences was that Nim and Elizabeth came from two different worlds – Nim from the lower class and Elizabeth from a higher class and that Nim was unabashed in both her attitude and sarcasm, where Elizabeth was rebellious and reasonable. Sighing irritably he shook his head. He only wished his heart would make up its mind if only to make things less complicated.

Nim was beyond irritable, though she finally ruled this out as her just being worried about her mother and, begrudgingly, Jack as well. Her heart and mind were in a violent war with the other and it was beginning to leave the brunette with a headache. A part of her, selfish as it was, was happy that Will had not yet married as a part of her still had a chance. Shaking her head she sighed, it wouldn't be right to steal him away from another woman, she had never been a home wrecker and she wouldn't start now. Despite her obvious resentment towards him she felt she couldn't stay mad at him for too long as this entire situation had been her fault. She mentally kicked herself when she realized she had sealed her own fate with him back aboard the _Black Pearl _three years ago while sailing under Barbossa to the Isle de Muerta. She had given him permission to pursue Elizabeth and to leave her alone. Her mouth, she realized then, was beginning to get her into more trouble than she realized.

After an hour of searching the blacksmith frowned deeply, his hands resting on his hips as he looked around for where to go. His brows pinched tightly over his eyes and wiping sweat from his brow, he sighed deeply before looking back at the female aiding him in his search. Nim appeared to be absolutely fine with the exception of sweat beating her brow and forcing her bangs to clump together, adding a smooth glisten to her tanned skin. Shaking himself of the thoughts that had suddenly began racking his brain he turned to the split path before them. Nim cracked her neck to ease her tension before glancing at both paths the blacksmith was indicating to. Will rolled his eyes, ignoring her as she stepped up next to him and observed the two paths.

"_**That way**_."

Both looked at one another with frowns developing as they pointed at two different directions and the blacksmith sighed. "Okay, why do you suggest _that way_?" The female inquired with her brow arched.

"Why not?" Nim frowned, folding her arms over her chest, though her stance was much less tense than it had been on the _Pearl_. Will scratched his neck as the sweat and sea salt mixed and made him slightly uncomfortable, "It's not like we have anything to lose –"

"But daylight."

"Can you go five minutes without being sarcastic?" Nim smirked at him patting his cheek as she meandered passed him. Will watched her back with a growing frown before stalking after her, muttering obscenities under his breath and coaxing a muffled laugh from the brunette. The blacksmith actually missed hearing her laugh. While Elizabeth had a sense of humor, Nim's sarcasm blew her out of the category completely and he was interested to see what would happen should the two women have more than a five minute conversation. Shaking the thought he kept stride with the younger woman and glanced around the area, his eyes soon catching something in some underbrush. "What is it?"

Will glanced back at her, shrugging slightly before moving forwards to observe it closer, his eyes widening as he removed the canteen from the string it was held on, "Gibbs." When the brunette shrugged lightly he looked closer, plucking the string from the leaf and watching as it led around the bend. "It's a trail."

Nim's brows furrowed, "Will…doesn't it seem a little too ironic that Gibbs' canteen is just dangling there on a string that's leading to god-knows-where?" When the blacksmith shrugged she sighed. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"It's the only lead we got." He argued, his brows pinching. "The least we can do is follow it…it may lead to another clue."

Nim's hands were immediately on her hips, her brow quirked and her expression deadpanned. "_Another clue_? Will, they went wandering into the forest and got _lost_…why would Gibbs leave his beloved canteen just hanging on a string in the middle of a jungle?"

"I wouldn't know," The blacksmith remarked sardonically, "You're the one who's lived with them the last three years. Why don't you tell me?"

"Sarcasm not appreciated."

"Welcome to my world."

Will almost laughed at the annoyed expression on her face. She was certainly cute when she was mad, he reasoned despite his other half screaming at him that he was engaged. Nim threw her hands up in exasperation, her eyes narrowing on his lanky form. "_Fine_, we'll do it your way."

"It's about time."

"Go kiss a horse's ass," She snapped irritably, crossing her arms and watching as the snickering blacksmith took the line in his hand, tracing it and moving forward, the younger woman following after him while shooting daggers into the back of his head. The two followed the string for a good twenty minutes before Will removed the last bit from a leaf turning to Nim and shrugging.

"Guess you were right."

"Naturally." Will chuckled and turned around only to jump backwards with a shout of surprise as a camouflaged man screamed in his peripheral, tugging a line and sweeping the blacksmith's feet from underneath him. Before Nim was able to move there was men on all sides of her and they had immediately grabbed her, tugging her hands behind her back and placing a knife to her throat as if telling her not to move. Will removed his cutlass from his belt, swinging it wildly at the tribal men, the sword clashing with their sticks but otherwise causing no harm.

"Come on! Let's go! Come on, who wants it? I can do this all day!" He cried while swinging his sword and earning looks from the men surrounding the two of them. Had she been able to, Nim would have palmed her face in embarrassment at the display, but seeing as she couldn't she settled for sighing in exasperation. The men looked at one another before a man with a bone through his nose ("That looks bloody painful," Nim muttered to herself) raised a blowgun made of bamboo to his lips, blowing into it and shooting the struggling blacksmith with a dart. The projectile hit him square in the vein of his neck and rendering the man unconscious, his sword clattering to the forest floor from his limp hand.

Nim grunted as the men tied her hands, looping another one around her neck and dragging her off through the woods while they lowered the blacksmith and tied him as if an animal carcass to a long bamboo stick by his hands and feet. They yelled at her in a language she was unsure of, but she had gotten the general message of "move or be killed" and stumbled along after them. The entire time they kept their spears trained on her as if reminding her that she could be easily disposed of and the younger woman did nothing but curse the blacksmith in her mind.

What felt like hours later, an exhausted Nim was at her wits end. As soon as she was free she was shooting any and all who dared cross her. She was irritable, tired and extremely hot both literally and metaphorically, her bangs plastering to her brow and only making her journey more uncomfortable as sweat had trailed into her eyes and she had to shake her head to set the trails off-course and along the sides of her face instead. They began to pass small huts and bridges that she was forced to cross and she was vaguely reminded how she was relieved her fear of heights wasn't an issue; rather that had been substituted for the fear of dying. Shaking the thought from her mind she stumbled as the man holding the rope attached to her neck pulled harder than she had anticipated and she almost fell, righting herself at the last moment and glowering in his direction. Soon her eyes caught sight of a large crowd gathered up ahead and her brow pinched. Being urged forward once more she was brought into the circle and stopped, the man holding her rope standing on her left and the men holding Will's stick on her right. She was then brought to her knees after one of the men kicked them and causing them to buckle and she shot the tribes man a dark glare over her shoulder.

"_Kali kali ten dah dah._" The man spoke and she turned her eyes to the throne just passed the pit centered in between where she and Will were in conjunction to where the chief sat. Her eyes widened as she realized who their chief was and she glared as his painted face turned towards them, his eyes opening. She had to admit the paint was rather terrifying, a total of four eyes lined each of his cheeks, the fourth and final one being painted over his eyelids to make it appear as if he could see even with his eyes closed.

"Jack?" Nim's eyes then turned to Will as it appeared he was coming to, his eyes squinting as he tried to register the garble of shapes and blurred colors beyond his vision. Soon everything came into focus for him and he chuckled, earning a confused look from Nim and a pokerfaced one from Jack. "Jack Sparrow? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you."

"They must have drugged you up real good in order for you to even come close to saying that out loud." Nim rolled her eyes, watching as Jack stood from his throne, making his way over to the two of them and poking Will's shoulder as if to see if he was real or a figment of his imagination before turning to her.

"Nimie are you really here?" He almost whispered to her and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Ah good, so I'm not going mad."

"Could've fooled me," The pirate shot her a bemused look in response before nodding to the man next to her, taking her chin in his hand and turning her face back and forth. "Jack what the devil are you doing?"

"Shhh!" He snapped at her, "Play along." Nim followed his hand as he pulled her up, his eyes turning to the man next to her and he began speaking in the garbled language that she heard the other men speak earlier.

"What're they saying?" Will questioned almost in awe and Nim shrugged at him lightly.

"I have not the slightest clue."

"Aren't you the linguist?"

"Yes, but I don't speak garble."

He then turned his attention back to Will before poking his shoulder again as if testing how much meat the blacksmith has on him and the male frowned deeply, "Jack, it's me Will Turner."

"He knows who you are." Nim groaned, casting him an exasperated look in the process. Jack continued unaffected as he turned to the group gathered, his eyes resting on the head of the party of hunters.

"_Pah se ko_?"

"_Teen dada, eeseetis_." There were murmurs throughout the group as they all echoed the last word that the native had spoken and Will frowned.

"Tell them to let me down."

"_Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi_," Jack spoke before moving around the blacksmith towards his backside. "_Lam seisei, **eunuchy**. Snip, snip_."

Nim almost laughed out loud as the group of natives gathered echoed "_eunuchy_" with "oohs" and "ahhs". It was a rather humorous sight especially when the blacksmith didn't know whether to be embarrassed or confused. When Will turned his confused expression to Nim she only smirked.

"What did he just say?"

"Based off of how he just added a consonant to eunuch in reference to you, he just called you a eunuch." She chuckled to herself when the blacksmith frowned. "Though based off of that reaction, I'd say that eunuchs are sacred amongst these people, so, in theory, Jack just saved your life."

"Why do you say that?"

The brunette's brow pinched tightly in concern, "Those bones that half of them are wearing," He nodded slowly, his own brow pinching as her expression turned into complete concern. "Those aren't animal bones."

"You mean?"

"They're cannibals…and we're on the menu."

Jack offered a subtle nod to her as if validating her statement and a look of understanding crossed her features, but this went unnoticed to the blacksmith as the pirate made his way back to Nim, his compass in clear view. "Jack, the compass, it's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!" Jack seemed to consider something for a moment before turning to Nim.

"Nimie, love." She turned her eyes back to Jack and her brow quirked at the sudden smitten look on his face. "You're going to have to play along with me here." Catching the meaning her eyes widened and she shook her head slightly.

"You even think about it Sparrow and I'll make sure you never have children."

"Never wanted children," he smirked. "Now pretend you're enjoying this."

Nim glared openly at him as he stepped closer to her and she shook her head, "Jack I swear you do what I think you're planning and I'll shoot you myself."

"That's if we get out of this…savvy?" Before Nim could protest again his lips had covered her's. Eyes wide she couldn't believe what was happening, though she was happy to see that he hadn't made any other move, his eye opening and glancing around at the cannibals gathered before stepping away from her and smiling towards her, speaking in the rapid garble once more before turning to the man by Will. "_Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki_." He waved Will away as the head huntsman repeated the last of Jack's statement causing the blacksmith's eyes to widen. Crossing the blacksmith he leaned closer, "Save me."

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? _Jaaack_!"

Before Nim knew what was happening she was being dragged in the opposite direction and she turned wide eyes to Jack, still in shock about what had happened before. "Jack!"

"Relax, love; it'll be over in a bit."

"That doesn't comfort me any!" The last thing Nim saw before being dragged into a hut was the apologetic look on Jack's face.

* * *

Ut-oh...what did Jack tell them to do! LOL don't harm me xD Anyway I absolutely enjoyed writing the exchanges between Will and Nim :) You can definitley see how Nim's character has changed since the first story haha :D

Anyway, I figured I'd put this down here...based off of the Poll results that were submitted to me via PM and reviews - the other pairing to this will be a Jack/OC :) For those who wanted a Jack/Anamaria I'm sorry :( I'll probably write a one-shot involving the two of them somewhere down the road, but as it stands the people have spoken and a Jack/OC you shall have!

Like I mentioned before - go to my "Meet the Characters" section on my profile (just above where my stories are ;D) and you can follow those links to the images of my lovely OCs :D YAY!

As always, reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update ;)

Much Love,  
timexgone23


	4. Escape from Pelegosto Island!

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

Summary: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

Story Type: AU/OC inserts

Paring: Will T./OFC

Other Pairings: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

Rating: E-T

Warnings: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

Author's Note: Hello Ladies and Gents! That's right, I'm back. I'm SO incredibly sorry for the long wait for this chapter :( I really had no idea where I wanted this to go and where to take it so it flowed into the rest of the storyline and do it justice. But after a long wait here you are! I'm not going to write a lot here because it has been so long, so I'll let ya get down to the nitty-gritty. Also just so you're aware – on my profile page is a section called "Meet the Characters". I have added in each OC that will be in this story for the remainder of DMC and AWE :) GO CHECK THEM OUT! P.S. Nim's brother's a hottie ;) lol. Ahem, anyways, that's all for now – now to thank the reviewers and off to the wonderful world that is _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 3:_ GraNNIeShufflez03, Why Fireflies Flash, violentyetawesome, dandapanda, Rainbow Haired Girl, Shannyrox101_, _xErikax, Guest1, Guest2, Atticus Howard, XxrudexbutxnicexX, Emink, BookwormStrawberry _and _filimeala_:

_violentlyetawesome: _Haha, I love her sarcasm as well! I tend to be very sarcastic in general so I have to admit that I channeled myself here in order to get the effect that I needed for her lol xD. And I don't hate Elizabeth, but I'm not exactly a fan of her either. I liked her in the first film because she wasn't your average damsel in distress, but as the movies and story went on she got more and more conniving and sneaky and I didn't like that. _But_, there will be plenty of Elizabeth bashing to come in this story since it's from Nim's perspective lol :D Thanks so much for your review and I'm so incredibly sorry about the long wait!

_Rainbow Haired Girl: _I'm so incredibly sorry for the late update D: I've been crazy swamped with work and school lately so I haven't been able to get this out :(. But on the plus side, I'm so happy that you reviewed and I really hope you like this chapter as well lol :)

_xErikax: _Haha I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Yeah the first story was very short considering what I have planned for this story and the third ;) Verrrry excited for what's to come lol xD And don't worry, I do the same thing and my parents have just learned to ignore it at this point lol :) I agree on all accounts. Will is very passionate and that leads him to miss a lot of what is happening around him. He has a tendancy to get things stuck in his head and nothing you can say or do changes his mind – he's very stubborn lol and Jack is and always will be the dullest crayon in the box, but at the same time he's his own unique shade because he's a lot smarter than he lets on. It's kinda like Sherlock Holmes when you think about it – absolutely appears mad on the outside, but he's a technical and literal genus on the inside. It's peculiar, but awesome lol :) And I'll be honest, that scene is my absolute favorite part of the movie…that and the ball cages and the water wheel when Will, Jack and Norrington were fighting for the key to Davy Jones' chest lol :) But anyway, thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the long wait :( Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Guest1: _Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying it :) I'm so sorry, however, for the lateness of this installment. But regardless, I hope you enjoy it!

_Why Fireflies Flash: _Haha that's totally alright! I completely understand and I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter haha. And don't worry, the entire crew of the _Fair Lady_ will be shown in AWE, I just haven't fully placed them in yet lol ;D As far as Bradley and Sebastian are concerned, I'm happy you like them lol. I do too! And yes, Sebastian is Nim's missing twin ;) I can spoil that much for you already – you'll definitely see it more here in this chapter than in the previous one lol :D And of course, what better way to save someone than kiss them right? At least, I would think that that would be what Jack would do lmao, it was funny when I pictured it though, and I'm sure you'll laugh in this chapter a bit too ;) Anyway, thanks as always for your lovely reviews (seriously I love reading them!) and I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter :( Hope you enjoy!

_Guest2: _Your review literally made me laugh! I'm so glad you enjoyed Nim in this chapter haha, she's pretty cool if I do say so myself ;) And yes, Sebastian is her missing twin – you'll see it more specifically in this chapter lol :D That and I'm sure you'll get a kick out of Nim in this chapter as well haha! Anyway, thank you for your review and I'm so sorry for the long wait :( Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_filimeala: _LMFAO I loved your review, the prospect of them dressing her up as his lover is HILARIOUS :D! Seriously, that's awesome – the mental image was so amazing haha. But anyway, thank you so much for your review and I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter :( I hope you enjoy!

_Shannyrox101: _o_O;; Noooooo I wouldn't put something like that into one of my stories, don't worry lol. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter :( Hope you enjoy!

_GraNNIeShufflez03: _BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! I loved your review and yes, you got the clue ;) But on a more serious note, I really do miss you as a roommate – I have no one to throw stuff at as I walk in the door or to duck as I come in due to you throwing something at me lol. That and the idea/bouncing of ideas off of each other was wonderful. Texting makes it seriously awkward when I was able to look over my screen at you and risk getting my eye taken out lmao. BUT despite this, I thank you for your review and I'm sorry for the lag in update (Pirate's day just inspired me btw) and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

_dandapanda: _I couldn't agree more with you :D Jack really is too funny and yes, Sebastian is Nim's brother ;) You'll see it more in this chapter than the brief mention in the chapter before. Anyway, thanks for your review and I'm so sorry for the lack of update :( hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_Atticus Howard: _Yay! I'm so happy you love this story! And don't worry (evil grin) you'll see exactly what they do to her in this chapter lol. It made me laugh a little while writing it and yes, Will is utterly clueless lol. He has a one tracked mind…for sure! Anyway, thank you so much for your review and I'm sorry for the delay in my update :( I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Emink: _Yay! Thank you lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Anyway, thank you for your review and I'm sorry for the lack of update :( I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_XxrudexbutxnicexX: _Thank you so much! That makes me so happy that you like it! Thank you again for your review and I'm sorry for the lack of update :( I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_BookworkStrawberry: _LOL! I'm so sorry :P I don't mean to take so long to update lol, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank you for your review! :D

So I won't talk for much longer, but thank you all who have reviewed so far and have subscribed/favorited/followed this story :D You all warm my heart!

Without further adieu,

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Pirates of the Caribbean:  
Dead Man's Chest_  
IV: Escape from Pelegosto Island

Green-hazel optics narrowed thoughtfully at the calm ocean waters of the Caribbean as the sun's rays flirted with the crystalline horizon and painting the sky with bright pink skies. Sebastian's mind had been running rampant ever since dropping the blacksmith off in Tortuga. The young man sighed deeply, resting his head back against the crates that had been secured by himself and Kenneth earlier, his fingers playing with the charm on his necklace.

It was a flat disk-like charm that had a missing space in the center, almost as if there was a part missing, the lip of the charm decorated in small studded emeralds the disk piece itself was made out a finished oak that was stained to be almost black in color the back being plated with a beautiful sliver and in the center was the same metal with the engraving of a four point star with the word _Aéquitas_ centered in the star. Ever since he was a young boy he wore the dime sized charm around his neck and had never once taken it off.

With another sigh he ran a hand down his face. Sebastian, like his other crewmembers had not gotten much sleep in the last week, however, the younger man's dreams kept him awake, unlike the other members that needed to be awake to man the ship. A haunting lullaby would reverberate within his mind almost as if calling out to him and this was coupled with visions of the sea bathed red and with bodies of sailors. His dreams, however, remained mute with the exception of that lullaby and at times he found himself humming it to himself, a poor habit he had picked up within the last few years or so, Sebastian couldn't remember exactly, but the words that would follow along with it were like fresh ink on paper to him.

"_Come my sweet, now come back to me. Sail your heart to the open sea. Let me take this task that you hold and bring you back your life. Can't you see how we're meant to be, a goddess and her man at sea. Bound in bones, locked far, far away; I wish to make things right…_"

He didn't understand why, but there was something so familiar to him within this lullaby that brought him to a place where he was unsure. Sebastian had always been a man of stability. He always knew what he was getting himself into, what kind of situation he was a part of, or what he was doing within the grander scheme of things – but the lullaby that haunted his dreams day in and day out left him was a large feeling of insecurity that he couldn't shake no matter how he tried. Shaking this thought from his head he tried to remain optimistic as they were heading to where he called home – while annoyed that his journey to Port Royal had bore no fruit for his strenuous labors, he was content that he would be able to regroup in the comfort of familiar surroundings and with the Haitians he called family.

"Red sky at night is a sailor's delight."

Bradley McCormick stepped next to the brooding male and paused, his pipe in his mouth as he too turned his eyes to the scene before him. Sebastian turned his optics to his captain and sighed softly, clutching his charm between his calloused fingers and frowning softly, "Aye," He murmured thoughtfully, "Or it is that blood has been spilt."

"You know," Bradley hummed around the mouthpiece of his pipe, "An outlook like that would drive most men mad."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not like most men." The dark haired man chuckled as he glanced up at the older male before his face fell back into the thoughtful melancholy it had been in moments before. "How is it you came by my parents?"

Bradley was silent for a few moments before leaning against the railing of the bow, Sebastian watching him closely as he blew another stream of smoke from his nostrils. "Your father was one of my crewmates back in our early years," Bradley said after a moment of brief thought. "He worked aboard the _Oleander_, a ship owned by Thomas Thynne, a wealthy aristocrat of England and father of your mother." Sebastian's brows furrowed tightly as he played with the charm at the end of his necklace mindlessly as he mulled over the older man's words. "He, along with Joshamee Gibbs and myself were separated as per our orders and your father had his first hand at pirating when the ship he was a boatswain for was taken by a group of cutthroats," Bradley sighed deeply, taking another large inhale of tobacco before shaking his head. "He was shanghaied into service upon the _Queen Ann's Revenge_, the vessel of Black Beard and his muck. He became a cabin boy and served under his Jolly Rodger for a total of three years when he came under the flag of Long John…the same man I was a deckhand for."

"Silver you mean?"

"Aye, that be the same man." Bradley chuckled after puffing out a series of circles into the air before him, "We had a run-in in Tortuga and we convinced him onto our vessel. We spent the next year looking for _Treasure Island_, but to no avail…Silver's plan fell through as he came to love the cabin boy as a son and couldn't stand the idea of killing him and so Jim Puget and I bartered passage back to England. No one had realized that we had been pirating and we covered out tracks real well…but Jim was paranoid. Black Beard always managed to resurface in the poor bastard's mind and after a while Joshamee and I managed to figure out what was eating him. Through the grapevine of contacts Jim had made he learned that Black Beard had burned him."

"Burned him?" Sebastian questioned, resting his elbows on his drawn knees and frowning, "I didn't know that necessarily existed in the pirating world."

"You should know lad," Bradley commented breezily. "You and your sister, being the children of Jim Puget also carry that burn…Black Beard is a cruel man and he does not forget anything, even in his old age." Shaking his head, the old captain took another drag from his pipe. "Anyway, your father had fallen deeply for Lynette, your mother, and both Joshamee and I were the ones to help them escape to the bayou where you and your sister were born under the care of _her._" Bradley sighed then and smiled, almost as if trapped in memory. "We never saw Lynette or Jim after that…or even your sister. You were left in the care of Jacque and Charise and when you were to come of age you were to come under my wing…given that that time has already passed I see it necessary to tell you all of this."

Sebastian's brows pinched. "Where I understand that part, why is it that I need to know this?"

"In order to find Nimphadora, you'll need to know as much as possible." A smirk came to Bradley's face then and he turned to the younger male. "You've probably heard the rumors of a _Nimphadora Sparrow_ or _Veronica Thynne_?"

"Aye?"

"That's the lass you need to look for," Bradley nodded before turning his attention back to the ocean, Sebastian coming to stand next to him at the railing. "That's your missing twin."

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Drums echoed loudly around Nim, but this went unnoticed to the woman as she only glared at the pirate seated next to her. "I'm totally shooting you when I get my pistol back."

"Stuff it."

Nim only returned her glare to the cannibals that were gathering wood. When they had dragged her into the hut she had quite literally been stripped of her dignity as she was now wearing a piece of cloth around her breasts to keep them covered, a tribal necklace being placed around her neck and a crown of bones on her head, her hair having been pulled from its bun and leaving the long strands to cascade down her back. Her arms, face and stomach had been painted to express her position within the tribe as the apparent sacrifice.

Perfect.

"What did you tell them before?"

"That you were my spiritual guide…sadly that means they're going to eat you first." She ignored the smirk on his face as she watched the natives continue to build a fire. Two women then walked over to the pirate and placed a necklace of severed human toes and fingers around his neck and he grimaced, thanking them awkwardly. He then looked at the necklace and the brunette turned her head away in disgust when he bit the toenail off of the big toe centered in the necklace, spitting it out moments later.

"That's positively atrocious," the woman frowned. Jack only shrugged at her and sighed.

"Got to do what ye got to do Nimie."

"I wouldn't eat a _toe nail_ that's for sure…especially off of someone you hadn't the pleasure of…knowing them personally. They could've had scurvy for all you know."

Jack only shrugged, turning his eyes over the group and he frowned. "I just hope the whelp pulls through."

"Jack…you know as well as I do that he's not getting out any time soon. Where'd you even send him anyway?"

The pirate actually looked slightly guilty as he sighed, "To the cages."

"The what?"

"The cages," Jack answered. "It's where the rest of the crew is I reckon…" He drawled off slowly before shrugging. "If not we need plan B."

"Plan B?" She inquired after a moment, scratching at her bound wrists and sighing as itch wouldn't go away. "I'm absolutely lost…what even happened to you guys?"

"Only got about ten feet into the jungle when we were attacked," Jack began, "Good thing I speak multiple languages savvy?"

Nim only rolled her eyes at him and scratched her nose. "Okay so you have a plan to get out of here right?" When Jack remained silent the young woman frowned. It was unusual for the pirate not to have, at least, some sort of back up plan already in his head along with a few others – she had known that much thanks to the time spent with him in Fort Charles and to see him with nothing was disturbing. Nim swallowed thickly, a real fear beginning to settle in her gut that was unlike any other she had experienced before; the only other time was when she thought Will had died aboard the _Interceptor_.

Shaking her head she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the pirate. How was it that he looked so cool and collected while knowing that his life was probably coming to a rapid end? It was rather ironic to her, as the drums echoed through her thoughts, that the instrument that would couple for one of rejoice was now being played for her impending doom.

"No! No, no." Nim was brought from her thoughts as Jack stood, gesturing to the cannibals that were throwing wood down underneath the pyre where they were soon to become dinner. He was waving his hands and shaking his head as he looked at them and the woman could only quirk her brow in wonder at what it was he was suddenly planning, "Oye, no, no! _More wood_. Big fire - big fire! I am chief, want big fire! C'mon then." She deadpanned.

"Don't they have enough wood already!?" She questioned more to herself than the pirate as he wandered back over to her and gesturing to the two men standing behind her and Jack's throne.

"Oye, _Maboogey snickle, snickle!_ Tout de suite, c'mon!"

"Have you _officially_ gone mad!?"

"Shut it, love." Jack snapped at her in a hushed tone, "I'm working here." When Nim rolled her eyes he continued to point at the fire, "More wood!" When the cannibals standing behind the throne worked to move a larger piece of wood he smirked, grabbing Nim underneath her arm and making her stand before pushing her towards the woods. The brunette did not need to be told twice and she took off in the direction she thought the pirate was gesturing to, only to go in a different direction. Instead of following Jack along a bridge she instead kept to the forests.

After she felt she was a safe enough distance she realized how silent it really was and she turned behind her to see that Jack was no longer behind her, "Oh shit…" She mumbled, "Where the devil did he disappear to!?"

~_Meanwhile_~

In a stroke of either brilliance or madness, and possibly inspired by the thought of WWJSD ("_What would Jack Sparrow Do?_"), Will had managed to convince the remaining members of the _Black Pearl _to try and escape by swinging the bone cages they were suspended in towards the vine-laden, rock wall parallel from them. The plan was simple: swing the cages using their body weight and when they got close enough grab the vines, from there they would climb vertically up the rock-face and to the top of the cliff where they would cut themselves out of the cage and they would be free. They would save Jack and Nim and then make their way back to the _Pearl _and be rid of this godforsaken island.

Simple right?

After their third try, both groups had managed to catch the vines before Gibbs gave the order, "Start to climb!" The men made quick work of moving up the rock wall. Will, in a gesture to be encouraging grunted.

"Come on men, it'll take all of us to crew the _Black Pearl_!"

Leech shook his head as he climbed the vine, "_Actually_, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do." There was a moment of awkward silence between the two cages as the reality of what the Indian had reported settled in on each member, the dark skinned man staring at the men in the other cage, "Oooh dear."

Will and Gibbs looked at one another and both nodded in agreement with the other before the blacksmith looked back up at the distance between them and the cliff side, "Hurry!"

It had become a relay race to see who would get to the top first. "Heave! Is that all you've got?" Marty cried as he sat atop of Cotton's shoulders so that he remained out of the way.

While he was a man to take everything on as a normal sailor would, this was something he couldn't help with and he, instead, settled for coaching his esteemed _teammates_. The dwarfed man, after the blacksmith had explained what had happened, had become rather concerned for the only female aboard the _Pearl _as it was obvious she had not been completely well in the last few months and his determination became fueled from wanting to make it out of the cage to see that she was alright. Over the last three years, Marty and Nim had become good friends and were known aboard the _Pearl _as the esteemed troublemakers. The girl was a good sport and he would actually miss her if something were to happen to her. Unknowingly, Will was having thoughts along the same lines as the dwarfed man.

The blacksmith and brunette, while they had seemingly argued the entire time they were searching for the crew, had become reacquainted if at all reluctantly. He had to admit to himself that her new-found wit was definitely a drastic change from the normally thoughtful female he had used to know, but it wasn't an unwelcome change, rather it was refreshing. As much as he hated to admit it, he had begun feeling claustrophobic within the forge back in Port Royal and actually longed to be on the sea once more, but he had kept that secret hidden from his fiancée for the sake of their engagement as well as a way to forget that he had engaged in the one thing he hated the most. With a frown he realized that he would probably never live the life he had always planned out for himself, rather he was now an outlaw thanks to the likes of Cutler Beckett. A bout of uncontrolled strength and anger fueled him as he pulled the vines in an attempt to move faster. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he wanted to make it out of this alive to clear the air between him and Nim.

In all of the absurdity of it all, both parties had forgotten one particular thing: the hourly patrol.

As Will looked over his shoulder briefly, he noticed the young native begin to travel across the bridge and his eyes widened, "Stop, stop. _Stop_!" Both groups ceased their movements as they all turned their eyes to what the blacksmith had seen, however, Leech thought they could take the chance. Placing his finger in front of his lips to his group he gave the motion to begin climbing once more and Will's eyes widened. They were all in the same predicament at this particular point and the blacksmith didn't want to see anyone die unnecessarily and he shook his head, making a motion with his hand to stop, "Stop!" Despite the desperation in his voice the other group pressed onwards, laughing at the still steady group, all before the Indian man grabbed for a vine to find that it wasn't a vine at all!

It was a snake.

"_Snake_!" In their panic, the members of their cage released their grip on the vines and went hurtling passed the other group, the line holding their cage snapping with the whiplash from their weight and sending them hurtling into the dark abyss below them. Up above, the cannibal watched with wide eyes at what was happening below him, his eyes then noticing the other cage suspended in the air.

Will looked at the other members of his cage, seeing that they were already discovered, "Move!" The cannibal took off across the bridge and the group began moving as quickly as they could up the rock face.

~_With Nim_~

Gasping for breath the brunette came to a stop in her vigorous sprint in order to catch her bearings. Normally having a natural sense of direction, Nim couldn't seem to shake her disorientation. The heat was beginning to get to her and she was at a loss of where she was and how to unbind her hands, having stopped multiple times in search of a rock sharp enough, to find no relief to her endless struggle. Growling in frustration the brunette quickly began moving once more, her eyes wide and searching for a way out only to come to a stop in a clearing once more, her brows pinching.

"Oh blast it! This is the _same _clearing I was in before!"

Groaning in frustration the young woman looked around quickly. There had to be some way to get out of this jungle. Her heart was beating wildly, knowing that these cannibals could easily camouflage themselves and come out at her at any given moment, and Nim wasn't quite ready to die yet. Fueled by the sudden urge to live, the brunette took off once more.

Her sprint was cut short, however, by the sound of screaming and multiple structures giving way. A yelp tore from her throat as fruit began to rain from the sky and she paused, her wide eyes taking in the large hole through each fruit before looking up slowly. Before she could fully register what had happened a crushing weight suddenly overtook her and she quickly found herself on the ground with her head spinning wildly as a large weight pushed her to the earthy forest floor. Groaning she made to move when suddenly a long bamboo stalk struck vertically in the ground only inches from her face.

"Nimie," She heard Jack's voice mumble somewhere above her, "Have I ever told you how handy you are?"

"Assuming that now is one of those times," The brunette began as she glared at the bamboo in front of her as if it had wronged her, and in a particular way it had! It almost killed her! "I would suggest keeping your thoughts to yourself and getting off of me before I truly do have the urge to shoot you."

"Speaking of," The pirate grinned as he rolled off of the smaller female, "I found your pistols."

"How wonderfully kind of you," Nim rolled her eyes as she took the hand offered to her and allowing Jack to pull her to her feet before staring at him and the dusting of dark smudges on his tunic. "What the devil happened to you?"

"Paprika smells wonderful. Did I not ever tell you that?"

"No, you haven't."

"Well then," Jack forced a grin to his face almost sarcastically, "It makes for wonderful seasoning, especially to those who still manage to have their hearts beating, savvy?"

Nim stared at him for a few moments before lunging at him, her hands smacking his chest as hard as she could before snorting at him, "You have some nerve Jack Sparrow!" Jack stumbled backwards; surprised by her sudden hostility, however, before either one could begin to argue a spear hitting the tree next to them brought their attention to the large swarm of cannibals that were racing towards them. Looking at one another, Nim laughed awkwardly before racing off, "Last one to the _Pearl_ is a human shish-kabob!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

_~With the Crew~_

After the near death experience of rolling away from the cannibals (literally) and swimming away, the crew had made quick use of the tribesmen's distraction and had made it to solid land. Now racing through the jungle was no easy feat, but no man cared as they raced towards the beach with Cotton and Gibbs leading the group. As they broke the tree line, Will noticed Pintel standing in the waist-deep surf holding a line and yelling up to the _Pearl_.

"Pull loose the mooring line!"

Ragetti's face appeared a moment later, the skinny man pointing to his empty socket and crying loudly, "He got me eye an' won't give it back!"

"Well, how'd you get it back the last time!?"

Gibbs raced forward, clapping the heavier pirate on the back, "Excellent, our work's half done!" He smiled briefly before moving passed the startled pirate.

"We done it for you," Pintel replied nervously, "Knew you'd be coming back for it."

If Gibbs had heard him, he didn't reply as he pointed to the large ship and calling out his order, "Make ready to sail boys!"

"What about Jack and Nim!?" Will cried as he appeared, gasping for breath for a brief moment before declaring loudly, "I'm not leaving without them."

The weathered sailor narrowed his eyes at the blacksmith and was about to retort when they heard a shout on the other side of the beach. Turning their eyes to the sound they noticed Nim come bounding from around the corner with Jack just behind her and for a moment there was relief that was shared among Gibbs and Will, only for it to quickly turn to panic when they noticed the need for both Nim and Jack's vigorous sprint. Not ten paces behind the two was the cannibals that had been chasing after the crew while they were in the cages. Given that Jack was their sacrifice it made sense why all of them had run off so quickly!

There was a brief moment of silence before Will murmured weakly, "Time to go."

"CAST OFF THOSE LINES!" Gibbs cried desperately as he, Will and Pintel raced for the _Pearl_.

Nim, hearing the order, forced her legs to carry her faster. For the entire run she and Jack had almost been evenly paced, but now that they were running in sand and water her sprint was beginning to fail, especially with the handicap of her hands still being bound. She felt a hand encircle her wrist and tug her forwards and she couldn't help but admire Jack's strange run, as it turned out his sprint vaguely reminded her of a gecko and she now understood that the apparent flailing actually made him run faster.

She then noticed them closing in on the dog that had been at the prison in Port Royal and while she frowned, Jack had no problem smiling at it and muttering, "Good doggy!" as he ran passed.

Ignoring this action she allowed herself to be pulled into the surf, she and Jack jumping over waves and grabbing at the rigging that was attached to the side of the _Black Pearl_, "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost –" Jack began dramatically before a large wave washed into him and Nim, the latter rolling her eyes and continuing her ascent along the side of the ship as Jack finished his line halfheartedly, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

As soon as Nim touched the deck of the _Pearl _she felt a jacket drape across her bare shoulders and she wrapped it around her quickly before turning without looking and leveling her pistol at Jack, who had just managed to climb over. Without warning she fired only for the weapon to click as the gunpowder was wet and would not allow for the bullet to pass the barrel. Growling loudly she stuffed the pistol back into the scarf around her waist and crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "You're lucky my powder is wet, Sparrow."

"Come now, Nimie," Jack gasped as he blinked the ocean water and paint out of his eyes. "You knew what you signed up for when you came back to the crew."

Rolling her eyes, Nim buttoned the jacket in favor of looking less provocative than she probably already did as her entire stomach was in view. After a moment, Pintel and Ragetti draped Jack's jacket around his shoulders as Gibbs came up to him.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

Nim frowned, "Jack that's what got us into this bloody mess in the first place. If anything we can't find nearly as much trouble out on open sea."

"No!"

Gibbs and the brunette looked at one another in shock at the pirate's reluctance to sail, "Now that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"Well, I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs," Jack replied stiffly, blatantly ignoring Pintel and Ragetti who saluted him as he glanced at them. "Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!"

Nim rolled her eyes at him, watching as Ragetti's eye fell from the shrouds above them. The pirate released a cheer of joy before falling to his knees and retrieving his eye and replacing it back in its empty socket. She then turned her eyes to Will as made his appearance known, "Jack."

"Ah," The pirate frowned as he looked at the blacksmith before walking away.

Nim took this time to return to her quarters and wash away the rest of the paint on her body, exchanging the wrap around her breasts for another and pulling a burgundy colored shirt over her head and tucking it into her pants, readjusting the scarf around her waist and braiding her hair as she left the small room. Making her way back onto the deck she caught the remaining part of Will and Jack's conversation.

"We have a need to travel upriver."

Frowning, Nim came to stand beside her godfather, watching as he turned his stormy blue eyes to Jack almost with a restrained hesitation and flicker of nervousness. "By need, do you mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No," Jack answered, "a resolute and unyielding need."

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

Nim rolled her eyes, "You would make this all about yourself."

"Need I remind you, who exactly got us out of that last mess?" Will challenged as he turned cool brown eyes to meet her green ones, "Oh right, that was me wasn't it?"

"You're even worse than _he_ is," The brunette glared coolly at the blacksmith while gesturing to Jack. "Get over your inflated ego – you're not worth dying over quite frankly and sorry, I'm not here to be of convenience to you. You got yourself into this mess, now get yourself out."

"You're certainly one to talk aren't you?" Will challenged, "Have you once written your mother to ask her how things have been going in the last three years? No, I don't believe you did."

"You're right," She stated, her voice quivering slightly, but the look in her eyes conveyed the truth of her words, "You always are." Without waiting for a reply, the brunette turned sharply and made her way to Jack's quarters in order to tend to her mother.

Frowning deeply she drew the sponge from the new bucket placed there, more than likely by Cotton or Marty, and began washing her mother's milky skin. Sighing softly she looked over each one of her mother's wounds and with each one she uncovered, washed and bandaged the sicker she felt to her stomach.

"Oh Lynette, whoever did this to you?" Not expecting and answer, and not receiving one, Nim sighed once more as she continued to gingerly wash her mother's skin to keep infection or illness from settling in. "I can't believe the unmitigated gal that man has." With another deep sigh, Nim sat back in the stool next to her mother's cot. "I can't help but wonder what you meant though…in your letter. I know it was wrong of me to leave for three years, but I was angry at you. I suppose I owe you an apology, but I really am not sorry for my decision, I'm just sorry that because of that decision you got hurt." Wiping her eyes quickly to keep herself from crying again she continued with her work. It was then that she came upon her mother's right wrist and unwrapping it she stopped. Staring back at her was a large and scabbed over "P" that stood out against the natural olive tone of her mother's skin.

Her mind reeled and she stood, turning to the door to see Jack staring at her quietly from across the room, his tall stature leaning easily against the frame of the door. The look on his face was reserved, but twinged in his dark irises was a look of knowing and it was clear to the brunette that he had just arrived and had not wanted to invade in her privacy. She was aware that Jack did take her best interests to heart considering their relationship, and she couldn't have been more thankful for his understanding, however, at the moment, her mind was at a standstill. "Jack," She began softly, "Did you know about the mark?"

Jack was silent for a few moments before he swaggered into the room and snatched a bottle of rum off of his desk, uncorking it and taking a swig all in one fell swoop. He turned his eyes back to meet the green of her irises and she knew the answer, "Aye, I did. It'd been after ye left to go about your duties that I stumbled upon it."

Nim was silent for a few moments, turning her eyes back to her mother her brows furrowed tightly over her eyes. "You know who did this to her?"

Her question had appeared more as a statement and had it been anyone else they may have taken her tone as accusatory, however, Jack was not just anyone else. He knew how Nim's mind worked and how she handled certain situations versus how she handled others, especially since knowing her the last three years or so since their first adventure. Sighing softly he held back a belch that so desperately wanted to pass his lips and Nim almost laughed, but the situation did not call for humor and both of them knew this.

"Aye."

"You won't tell me?"

"No," Jack answered as he replaced his rum on the table and staring at her evenly. "Reason being, love, you already know the answer to that question."

The green eyed woman frowned softly, turning her eyes to his darkened form thanks to the lighting of the cabin and turning to him fully. "Humor me," She stated finally, "Let me confirm my own thoughts on the matter."

"Who do _you_ think it is, love?"

Nim thought for a few moments and sighed, "It's too outlandish and possibly not even accurate." She murmured before her eyes caught sight of the bright and scarred over "P" on Jack's own wrist. "It was the same person that gave you that scar isn't it?"

The pirate immediately covered the scar out of habit, tugging the leather band that he always wore higher on his wrist to hide the blemish before frowning heavily at her. He did not grace her question with an answer and Nim didn't need one. She already suspected a few people, but it was very clear that Jack did not want to give her any more information than what he already had, not that he had actually given her much information in the first place, but information nonetheless. The brunette, seeing that it was a subject he clearly did not wish to speak about, sighed and decided that changing the subject was much more appropriate.

"So, do we have a heading?"

Jack looked up from playing with his compass to see that Nim had returned to her seat besides her mother's bed and was tending to her wounds once more. The pirate then frowned, shaking his compass violently and tossing it back on his desk after it swerved once more almost in defeat. "Aye, upriver to visit someone who may be able to help us."

"_Us_?" Nim inquired as she glanced at him over her shoulder, "What do you mean, able to help _us_?"

"Jus' what I said," Jack replied childishly before allowing the cabin to fall into silence once more.

Nim could only hope that things would turn around soon as it was clear that the pirate was still paranoid and that Will was nothing short of obsessed. In the back of her mind she knew that something was going to happen that could alter the entire future and this prospect scared her. She recalled the strange drawing she had to the sea as well as the haunting lullaby that echoed throughout her dreams that brought her a sense of peace as well as dread.

Something was coming, and she was positive that none of them were exactly prepared for it.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and again I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter :(

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and remember, reviews are not mandatory for an update, but they are very appreciated ;D

Much Love,  
timexgone23

xoxo


	5. Brick by Boring Brick

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

Summary: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

Story Type: AU/OC inserts

Paring: Will T./OFC

Other Pairings: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

Rating: E-T

Warnings: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

Author's Note: Haha, this would be considered a roll huh? An update in only about a week of itself!? _NOOOOOO_, haha, anyways! I'm happy to announce that I've finally recovered my inspiration for this story – I know that I may have lost a few reviewers along the way, which saddens me a little, but I know that as the story picks back up the number will (hopefully) increase again :D This chapter is more of a filler because I don't want the story to move too fast (that and it was a solid 10 pages on Microsoft, not as long as my normal chapters, but I feel as if it's necessary to have it vary in length – especially since it's left off on a nice note ;) Oh! I have officially finished the "casting" for this story and all of the OCs can be found in my "Meet the Characters" section of my homepage. I know I always say this, but I'm going to try again for a website so that you can get full background on each character – this will probably be much, much later in the year – possibly after I finish this series (I know it's absolutely horrifying o_O), but I'll be sure to let you all know before I end the story completely! Ahem, so without further adieu, let's move right along to thank the reviewers and off to the wonderful world that is _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 4:_ Why Fireflies Flash, dandapanda, BookwormStrawberry, dream lightning _and _xxz0eyxx_

_dream lightning_ – I hope I keep going too! Lol, this story is my baby so being away from it for so long was actually making me a little depressed :P But, I digress haha – fact of the matter is, I'm back and ready to go ;) And don't worry, I'll be sure to keep you on your toes as far as what's coming next heehee! Anyway, thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_xxz0eyxx – _Haha, that's absolutely no problem! You know how it goes, you don't have to review all the time :D not for an update at least lol, just kidding – anyway, I know and I'm sorry for the long wait :( I ran so dry on where I wanted to take this story and then I got into a fight with my PS2 for not playing my DMC movie and got mad and started writing incidentally lol xD But, I totally hear you – I had the same initial thought when I reread the word doc on my computer and was like "what was she gonna have done to her again?", it was a good time pacing in my dorm room for that one lol. And _yes_ I can't wait to do the Jack/OC! And of course, Nim and Jack are cute too, but I'm _dying_ to add the other OC in heehee! Oh, and don't worry ;) They'll be coming up soon enough! Thanks again for your lovely review and I hope you enjoy the chapter ;D

_BookwormStrawberry – _Haha I couldn't resist! Every story I read made her his princess or whatever and I wanted to do something different – it's not a Jack/OC between him and Nim so it would be weird to make her his queen or princess…that and unbelievably awkward as well, but there's a huge underlining symbolism that is there as well. While Jack is like a big brother to her, Nim acts as a conscious for Jack and in a way _is_ his spiritual guide :) so I saw it very fitting lol! Anyway, thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

_dandapanda – _Phew (wipes sweat off of brow), that's good to know lmao! Just kidding of course! AWWW I'm glad you think Nim is awesome! I think she's pretty cool too – especially since she's so much different from the person in that she was in the first story ;) It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside lol. And if you love her and Jack in the same room, then you're gonna love their relationship even more ;) haha. Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Why Fireflies Flash_ – I KNOW! It's so good to be back and writing again! I definitely wrote most of this to you in a PM already, but as per my nature – I shall write it again lol xD You're making me blush so much from embarrassment it's not even funny haha, I feel terrible for not updating the last chapter sooner, but I was just so dry on this story because I had no idea where it was going for a little while there :P But, all that matters is that we're back and ready to knock it out to AWE! Lol! And, like I mentioned in the PM, you're going to love Nim and Jack's dialogue even more now ;) don't worry – you'll definitely see it because Nim becomes very Jack-esque in a way lol :D As for Will, that will come more into play later on in the story as well as into AWE ;) Don't worry – I won't leave Nim hanging for too long…considering all of the deceit between Will, Jack and Elizabeth by nature, Nim won't be left out for too long haha. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ;)

So I won't talk for much longer, but thank you all who have reviewed so far and have subscribed/favorited/followed this story :D You all warm my heart!

Without further adieu,

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Pirates of the Caribbean  
Dead Man's Chest  
V: _Brick by Boring Brick

The current churned and pulled the waves almost violently as rain poured from the skies above. Thunder cracked through the harmonies of the wind, rain and waves crashing and churning together and adding a thundering beat to the orchestra of nature. Lightning flashed and danced across the sky to the beat of the thunder's drum and in time with the wild melody of the wave's percussion and the wind's whistles, the rain plucking and strumming the strings of their own tune. Through the growing crescendo, Nim could make out a faintness of a music box lullaby, just as she could every night. Upon the winds the same lullaby that haunted her every thought carried through her hair, the words drifting through her mind as she was forced to look in the opposite direction if only to shield her eyes.

_Come my sweet, now come back to me. Sail your heart to the open sea. Let me take this task that you hold and bring you back your life. Can't you see how we're meant to be? A goddess and her man at sea, bound in bones, locked far, far away. I wish to make things right._

As suddenly as the words drifted through her ears, the waters became much more violent. Leaks of red appeared within the dark waters and the sky growing pink in hue almost as if it were reflecting the sudden change. Nim's body shuddered violently as the change occurred; the wind whipping around her and draining the oxygen from her lungs. It was then, suddenly as the change in nature had occurred, that a chilling voice echoed above the thrashing and violent waves became much more apparent and the once peaceful lullaby that had carried into the wind, suddenly seemed that much darker.

_Come me sweet? Now come back to me, to sail with you on the open sea? Locked in hell a whole century; I hold no sympathy. Left to rot a crew cursed be mine, my heart torn out by your hand not mine. Now a void that not could you fill; this cold abyss inside. Raise the sails and cast out the line! Tonight we kill all who stand aside, damned be we to eternity! This fault belongs to ye! _

Thunder crashed in rapid succession of its predecessor, the skies shaking visibly from the force of the waves, the wind and the sudden lightning that danced about one another and orchestrating a new bridge that was more powerful than the venom of the disembodied voice.

As Nim turned her eyes to the trashing waves, the red that had only trickled throughout the darkness was suddenly palpable and easily seen as the darkness of the waters began to bow to the angry red. A strangled scream tore from her throat as the faces of sailors appeared underneath the water, clawing for oxygen and for freedom. With eyes watering, she could only watch as the sea claimed them, dragging them farther and father below the surface no matter how hard they fought.

It was sudden, but the waters then calmed as the original lullaby carried like a feather throughout the wind, once again flirting with her hair and whispering sweetly into her ears. However, unlike the first time she had heard the lullaby and its accompanying words that sounded so loving and so willing, the words that drifted to her sounded so much more defeated and held so much more sorrow than Nim's already shaking emotions could handle as tears slid from her eyes.

_So this is the path that you choose…to raid the seas with your sea-bound crew, heart now gone yet you hold the key. Release yourself, Davy Jones. _

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

"What did you just say?"

Nim blinked up at the ceiling above her and frowned, her mind still clogged and cloudy from her dream. As her eyes began to register the garbled shapes, she was able to see Jack staring down at her, his eyes wild and mouth hanging slightly open. As her mind remained clouded, Nim couldn't discern what he was speaking about.

"What?"

Jack only stared at her once more, this time his expression akin to that of a mixture of pure horror and anxiety. "I asked you what you just said."

"Nothing," the woman murmured quickly as she looked around her, briefly noticing that she was in her hammock. "When'd I get down here?"

"Belay that," Jack warned her seriously, "What did you just say?"

"When'd I get down here?" She remarked feebly in an attempt to change the subject once more and thus repeating what she had said. Jack rolled his eyes at her, but his expression remained nothing short than tense.

"Nimie, love, what did you say…just now in your sleep?"

The woman grunted softly, rolling herself out of her hammock and pulling her boots on swiftly. Without looking at him she tugged her sleeping shirt off and replaced it with her burgundy one, tucking it swiftly into her dark breeches. Grabbing her tricorne hat off of the floor and replacing her effects she rolled her eyes at the pirate before walking towards the stairs, "I don't know, I was asleep."

The pirate stared at her for a few brief moments before running after her, "Nimie!" He continued to follow her up to the deck where the remaining crew was already setting about their jobs, Will and Gibbs had been at the helm when they heard Jack calling Nim's name. Both men turned as they watched the female continue to walk away from him and making her way to the rigging that would take her up to the crows nest. "Now you wait just a second!"

"Jack," Nim stated finally as she grabbed the rigging. "I don't know what I said because I was asleep. Perhaps, in the event that you were there – which, by the way, is extremely strange…even for you – you should be the one telling me what it was that I said that has therefore made you seemingly question my sanity and make it seem like I said something absolutely horrible to the same degree as if you were to say that there was no more rum." Rolling her eyes once more she began her climb, "Of which, by the way, we will be needing more – you're sporadic changes in mood have us nearly out."

Without waiting for a reply the brunette began the climb to the crows nest. Jack stared at where she had just previously been before glaring up at her and suddenly debating whether or not to shoot her. After a moment of wrenching his pistol out of his belt he held it for a few moments before returning it to its respective place at his hip and stalking away like a child having a temper tantrum.

Will and Gibbs looked at one another. The older man sighed and shook his head while the blacksmith's eyes widened at the display, "Does this happen often? Will questioned as he heard Jack's cabin door slam.

"More often than I'd like to admit, lad." Gibbs sighed once more, "Those two fight like cats and dogs and can get along like newlyweds."

Will stared at the old sailor for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "And there's no romantic feelings towards either one of them?"

"Not at all," Gibbs laughed heartily. "The two of 'em are strictly siblings. I doubt Ronnie has the patience to put up with someone like Jack Sparrow."

"Yet she puts up with him anyway," The blacksmith rolled his eyes, politely ignoring the pet name that Gibbs had used. The sailor only looked to the younger man and smirked to himself.

"Ye talk as if you're staking your claim, lad."

The blacksmith turned sharply to the now openly smirking Gibbs, his eyes wide for a brief moment before narrowing in annoyance, "No. I'm engaged to Elizabeth and there's no changing that."

"Yet ye wish ye could."

"Not at all," Will reinforced sternly as he crossed his arms over his built chest, "I just don't take likely to the idea of Nim being romantically involved with anyone else –"

"But yourself."

"But my–" Will stopped for a moment, turning his eyes to Gibbs to see that the sailor immediately turned his eyes away from the blacksmith and was whistling as if he were innocent of the implication, "How very clever."

"I'm just trying to figure you out is all, lad, nothing more to it." Will rolled his eyes and Gibbs frowned at him, "Now don't be telling me that you haven't once wanted to go over to her and talk to her since being on this ship."

"She's made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me, so why push it?"

"You're as daft as they come, boy." The old sailor shook his head, his stormy blue eyes narrowing slightly as he guided the ship along the shallows, "She's hurt and while I would say that distance makes the heart grow fonder, it's only made her stew over the past. She's been miserable since joining this crew and while she doesn't realize it she is. She's just angry about a lot of things and pointing it out to her isn't going to fix your problem."

Will scoffed loudly, turning his attention back to the waters before them. His eyes traced the horizon before drifting towards where the crows nest would be to see that Nim had her eyes fixed on the horizon as well, but he doubted she was really looking out for anything important. A faint smile twitched at his lips at the thought of her spacing out and gazing at the beauty of the shorelines and horizon rather than looking out for potential dangers or landmarks that would state what direction they were headed into. His mind flickered with the image of the time when she had looked at him in that way and he flirted with the idea, relishing in the thought that he may not be able to do that again.

His heart and mind were fighting violently with one another. He was angry that she had left three years ago so suddenly and with nothing but a note. His hand vaguely rubbed the pocket of his jacket where that note was crumpled within the cotton confines. Shaking his thought, Will sighed heavily. There was so much he wanted to say to her and so much more that he wanted to explain, but at the same time he knew he couldn't. How could one explain one's situation when he, himself did not know the answer?

Will resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair as it was a habit of his that expressed his annoyance and instead leaned on the railing, his eyes staring blankly into the waters below. The blacksmith had never been good at expressing his feelings, finding that he either came on too strong, or not strong enough and even in that event, it had taken him a little over twelve years to tell Elizabeth how he felt. With Nim, it had started out very, very differently, to the point of them almost completely disliking each other. They swung from hot to cold in moments of each other and the green eyed female always seemed to either change her mind on something or express it in a way that was too straight forward. Both of which frustrated him and excited him all at the same time.

His mind then wandered to their first kiss. He could remember so vividly the passion that had been there and even then he remembered that she had not protested, rather embraced the action with open arms. His mind then drew blank before returning with the conversation he had with Beckett in his office before leaving Port Royal: _"__She was there; my informant had told me as much. As a matter of fact she left just after you chose Miss Swann…the look on her face was devastated naturally. After all," He continued, "How can one tell someone they care about that they love them when that other person is infatuated with someone else…or even that they're not the person that other person thought they were?"_

As Will recalled the information his eyes immediately snapped towards the brunette to see that she was leaning against the mast with a piece of parchment in her hands. Even from his position almost forty feet below, he could see that her eyes were narrowed in focus and that she was reading out loud to herself. A part of him wished to join her, if only to clear his mind as well of the questions that suddenly began swelling in his head. What had Beckett meant when he said that she wasn't the person that he thought she was? What could have Nim been hiding from everyone, especially him? And why didn't she tell him how she felt before hand? As soon as the last question filtered into his mind he realized his answer. Quickly pulling out the note she had written him, he began reading her neat script and frowning deeply.

"_No doubt you have discovered that I am no longer in Port Royal. I would have stayed had there been a reason for me to, but at the current time it is just not appropriate. As it turns out my mother had been withholding a large amount of information from me and I've gone to discover what the truth is._  
_Do forgive me for my sudden disappearance, however, in light of your newly acquired lady I find it is best for me to leave. I thought that leaving a letter would hopefully douse whatever worry you may or may not have had, though a part of me wishes that I wasn't so benign. My only regret, upon leaving, is not having told you the truth of my feelings sooner."_

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" It was clear to him, at that very moment, that whatever Nim had been hiding had already been told to him. It was he who had been too infatuated to realize sooner what she had meant. Not only did she explain her feelings, but she mentioned the topic of being someone else. He was already aware of her true name being _Veronica_, as Lynette had mentioned it to him briefly during one of her visits to his forge; however, he was not entirely sure of her intentions.

The thought of Lynette brought a new series of questions to mind for the blacksmith. Almost three years anniversary to Nim's departure from Port Royal, Lynette had mysteriously disappeared. Within this time, Will and Elizabeth had been taken prisoner, but even then word had reached him even there that she had gone missing – otherwise she would have been at their wedding, as she had so told him the year prior when he had considered proposing to Elizabeth. A frown came about his face at the thought, something wasn't adding up and he did not like the conclusions he was coming to, "Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

Will turned his head to look at the older sailor over his shoulder, his brows pinching tightly together as he clasped Nim's letter in his hand, "I noticed, while I was sitting in Fort Charles, that I hadn't seen Lynette in quite some time…" The blacksmith immediately caught onto the fallen look on his face and frowned, "Gibbs?"

Will turned sharply at the sound of Nim's name being called from across the ship and turned his eyes to see that the brunette was now leaning over the edge of the crows nest. Following her gaze he saw Jack waving wildly at her as if trying to get her attention. After a few moments, Nim slid down a rope and ran passed Jack, the sound of his door slamming against the side of the molding nearly making him jump.

"Go," The blacksmith turned to Gibbs to see that his look was now somewhat reserved, twinged with a hint of wisdom behind his light eyes. "She'd be much more willin' to talk to ye if you're there."

Will nodded and jumped into action. He quickly made his way to where Jack was standing near the frame of the door, simply peering into his cabin – his face drawn into a sullen frown as he observed the scene which lay before his eyes. His brow furrowing, the blacksmith also turned his eyes to where the pirate before him also turned his eyes to see that Nim was seated besides Jack's cot holding the hand of Lynette Thynne herself. Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense to the blacksmith: her sudden temperamental nature, the almost nervous tick her eye expressed, her seeming paranoia and her mood swings, but of all these things it explained her lack of fight in arguments with both himself and the crew.

Her tricorne was thrown onto Jack's desk, having upturned a few of the pirate's charts in the process, leaving her hair to fall loosely from the braid it was tied back in and pulled over her shoulder. She was leaned forward towards her mother, her green eyes reflected by the light coming in through the windows; glistening softly in the brightness of the room and reflecting the mist that gathered there.

As Will made to move forward he was held back by an arm bracing across the frame and preventing him from entering. Jack turned his head to look at Will, shaking his head briefly. "Allow me to pass, Jack."

Once more Jack shook his head before turning his eyes to Nim's lanky form, "It is not wise to disrupt a reunion such as this, Will."

"And why so suddenly do you care about the nature of a reunion?" Will questioned in a harsh whisper, his eyes burning. Jack, however, did not seem fazed by the sudden hostility in the blacksmith and instead of entertaining the same anger, he answered glumly.

"She was found near death adrift in a long boat on Nimie's birthday, savvy." He began slowly, his eyes now turned directly to the brunette to see her speaking softly to her mother, the woman having just woken up. "She's not been right since leaving Port Royal, ye see. While I do not condone all of the choices that Nimie has made, there is reason for her being here other than her desperation to leave…There is a truth that she has been searching for and therein lays the reason for her not speaking to her mother. Had you not been so angered with Elizabeth three years ago when we had escaped from the Isle de Muerta, you would have known that." Jack's lips pulled down in a deep frown, "Leave her be for now and let her have her moment."

Will frowned, about to rebuke the statement before closing his mouth once more. Watching someone he normally saw as being strong, seem so broken made his heart ache. After a few moments he nodded to the pirate, standing off to the side in hopes that he would be able to consol her possibly even speak to her about things that had been bothering him for the last three years.

All of the anger that Nim had had for her mother in the last three years immediately vanished upon seeing her mother's eyes flutter. At first, Lynette had been startled by her lack of sight, but as she began to come more into the world of consciousness her initial panic subsided. It had taken the older woman a few moments to adjust before she was aware of everything that had happened to her and she turned her swollen brown eyes to meet the green of her daughter's gaze.

"Veronica?"

Nim had never been so happy to hear her name slip from her mother's lips and without a word embraced her tightly, momentarily forgetting about Lynette's condition. Lynette grunted, but otherwise did not show that she was hurt as she held her daughter in her beaten arms and pressing her tightly against her abused torso. The two were silent and being a mother, Lynette could feel her daughter crying into her neck as she held onto her like she was afraid the older woman would disappear.

Lynette's eyes then traveled to the other side of the room, just passed her daughter's head, her orbs catching the form of Jack Sparrow leaning against the door frame and standing a respectable distance away. It was clear by his facial expression that he was thinking about something as his eyes were glazed over and were locked on both herself and Nim. It almost appeared that their small reunion had awoken something from deep within his subconscious and she only smiled before her eyes turned to that of Will Turner, her brows furrowing at his appearance. He was supposed to be back in Port Royal!

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Lynette looked down at her daughter who had pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes as she went and smiling softly. The older woman took in her daughter's features, noticing the small scar on her cheek as well as the weight she had seemingly lost, but despite the weight loss she had gained muscle – she looked much more like a woman despite her chin that still made the structure of her face appear rather childish, but her eyes were deeper and laced with a beautiful golden brown around her pupils. "You've grown up," Lynette coughed softly as her emotions lodged in her throat, making her statement seem almost choked.

Wiping the wetness in her eyes Nim offered her a forced laugh, "I suppose I have, haven't I?"

"It _has_ been a while, after all." The older woman smiled, wincing slightly before motioning for Nim to help her sit up, which she did quickly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Nim coughed slightly to cover up the shakiness of her voice, "But my reasons for leaving have not changed nor has my own mission wavered."

"Yes," Lynette murmured softly as she looked up at the ceiling above Jack's cot. "I had thought so."

Nim was silent for a few moments before sighing. She had never been one to be straightforward, however, her life as a pirate had brought about a rather profound change in her outlook as well as how much she could exactly tolerate – she certainly did have to thank Jack for that lesson. Gathering her thoughts she examined her mother's still fragile frame and decided that it was simply best to get her questions answered rather than simply beating around the bush, "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're referring to, darling."

"What happened to you that has you like this?" Nim frowned, "Beaten near-death and being pushed out to sea in a longboat with no knowledge of whether or not you'd survive…who did this to you?"

Lynette was silent for a few moments before coughing slightly, "Did you ever receive my letter?" When Nim nodded she released a deep sigh before launching herself into her explanation, "I cannot explain everything to you –"

"Why not?"

The older woman turned her eyes to meet those of her daughter's, wincing at the intensity that was there. Nim had certainly changed since she had last seen her. From holding her hand earlier she could tell that Nim's hands were calloused, losing the gentle touch they once held, her arms were more muscled as was her shoulders and even her legs – however, Nim maintained her petite frame that was more waiflike than Lynette would ever hope to admit. After a moment the bedridden woman decided it was best to change the subject and hope that her daughter would simply go along with it.

"Have you been eating, Veronica?"

"It's still Nim," The green eyed woman sighed, "And that's not important."

Lynette frowned, "Veronica –"

"_Nim,_" She corrected.

"It _is_ important, now tell me why you haven't been eating! I bet you that since being with these pirates you haven't been able to get a scrap much less an apple to munch on!"

"Let us examine that claim, mother." Nim frowned, earning the attention of all occupants of the room. "Before you simply assume that it is Jack's fault I will tell you now that it isn't his fault, nor was anyone at fault. I have not had an appetite, therefore, I don't eat and while we're on the subject of pirates, you may want to look at yourself before you go around pointing fingers."

"What on earth are you talking about!?"

Nim scowled, her brows pinching irritably on her brow and she grunted before removing the bandage over her mother's wrist, grabbing it and showing her mother the brand that bore brightly on her skin, "That, Mother, is what I'm talking about. You've been branded a pirate so you may as well begin to get used to it."

The young woman sat back on her stool as she watched her mother carefully. Lynette's eyes widened in shock, her other hand grabbing her wrist as she stared at the scabbed over letter that was embedded into her skin. Her hand flexed as her expression turned from one of shock to absolute horror – it was clear that she could no longer deny what was happening and she kept her eyes focused on it as if it was a break from reality, like it wasn't really happening to her.

Running a hand through her bangs (which had gone slightly askew on her brow thanks to removing her tricorne) Nim sighed softly before reaching forward and taking her mother's hand, effectively breaking her from her trance. "It doesn't matter now – did you really think that we would be able to go back to living normal lives again? Even if we found my Father and my twin it wouldn't matter…he's been burned by Black Beard just as we all have. I'm content with this life," Nim paused in her explanation to smile slightly, "And I think we may just be able to find purpose again. Mom," Lynette stared at her as she continued, but Nim was not going to be deterred, not this time. "Stick with me for one more adventure? Just like we always used to when Dad was around…when the world was a much different place?"

The cabin was silent as they waited for Lynette's response with bated breath. After what felt like forever, the older woman sighed, her face softening and a smile lifting her thin lips upwards on her structured, yet smooth, face. "Adventure always comes with a sense of danger…"

"And pleasure always comes at a price," Nim smiled before embracing her mother tightly.

Lynette laughed softly as she held her daughter in her arms. It was then that her eyes caught the blacksmith still standing in the doorway next to Jack. With a smile still on her lips, Lynette leaned closer to her daughter's ear and whispered the last part of Jim Puget's mantra: "Love can be implemented in anything you do as long as you have the will and the courage to go through with it."

* * *

I thought that was a cute ending for this chapter ;) But now we see why Nim is having a hard time sleeping and even eating! Those dreams are pretty wicked aren't they? :(

Anyway - remember my dear readers that reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update! As far as scheduling is concerned, I will try to have the next chapter up sometime by the end of next week! Yay for updates! As far as the next chapter is concerned, we finally get to meet Tia Dalma so stay tuned ;D

Much Love,  
timexgone23

xoxo


	6. Carnival of Rust

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

**Summary**: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

Author's Note: So I may have lied a teeny-tiny bit last chapter when I said that Tia Dalma would be making her appearance – reason being that as I wrote this I realized something. I needed a good filler so that you could understand what Will is feeling too. As stubborn and incredibly thick as he is – I feel as if I need to make him out a wee-bit better lol :) But I can assure you that Tia Dalma _**will**_ be in the next chapter…if I added her into this one this chapter would have been almost 30 pages long on Microsoft and I'd rather not bore you all to death when I can break it up into different chapters and make the story a little longer :D! Just as a reminder, ladies and gentlemen (ya never know who reads these things!), **Reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update!** I felt as if I needed to bold that, haha! Ahem, so without further adieu, let's move right along to thank the reviewers and off to the wonderful world that is _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 5:_ BookwormStrawberry, dream lightning, XOXSilverXOX _and _GraNNIeShufflez03_

_BookwormStrawberry:_ I wish I could tell you all of that, and I'm sorry you won't find out until the next chapter – Tia Dalma is my favorite character in the series lol, But don't worry – it won't be anything _too_ drastic ;) And don't worry she'll get a little bit of a hint. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_dream lightning: _He's being very thick, I agree, but there is a motive to my madness. Just remember that Elizabeth still needs to be added into this lovely mix haha. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_XOXSilverXOX: _Haha yep, I'm definitely back! School and a cruel case of writers block had me avoiding this story like the plague. Yay for improving moods and boo for labs :( I will admit that it's definitely one thing I don't miss doing for school lol. And that makes me so happy! I will continue updating so long as you love the story haha :D Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

_GraNNIeShufflez03: _Yes, thank you lol. Will definitely is an idiot (as you've said so many times I'm surprised you don't say that while watching the moves lmao). I love Gibbs too! He actually reminds me of my dad a bit…is that weird? Haha, anyways I know you hate the warm and fuzzy chapters, but you're just gonna have to suffer so long as you read a _romance _fiction…DUH! Let me throw this out here to people who may be wondering why I'm talking to you like this lmao, I know her personally ladies and gentlemen – we attended college together and were roommates…then she had to graduate and leave me all by myself (pouts), but I forgive – she's like my sister guys no lie lol xD Anyway chica, thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter despite your dislike of "sap" lmfao xD!

Thank you all who have reviewed so far and have subscribed/favorited/followed this story :D You all warm my heart!

Without further adieu,

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Pirates of the Caribbean  
Dead Man's Chest  
VI: _Carnival of Rust

The rustling of papers was the only sound that could be heard within the small and cramped room, the only light was provided by a series of half-melted candles in varying sizes that were held onto the table thanks to the wax that pooled underneath them. The flames flickered with the cool breeze, bathing the small room in enough light to see what one was doing and also caressing the figure centered nearest with a warm glow.

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his long hair that he had allowed free of the leather band he normally tied it back with, the curls tumbling to his shoulders and framing his angular face. Before him was a thick pad of parchment that he had been shuffling through earlier, his search coming to a halt as a smaller piece of parchment fell from the large stack. With his brows furrowed and his green eyes flickering he looked down at the small piece of paper to see an image. Drawn before his very eyes was a picture of his father.

As he studied the face that mirrored his own he frowned softly. From what Bradley had told him, as well as Jacques, his hair was much darker than his father's, who had a head of reddish-brown hair, and slightly lighter than his mother's, who had deep brown hair. His eyes traced the smooth ink strokes and he couldn't help but see himself with shorter hair in the picture. Sebastian had never had short hair, but he was positive that if he decided to cut it that he would look exactly like the man that was drawn onto the paper.

Ever since returning to his home that he shared with a group of Haitians that had taken him in, he had confined himself to his room and had been sifting through a notebook he had found on the _Fair Lady_, one that he later found out to be the journal of Lynette Thynne, his mother. The leather bound book sat opened just besides his own momentous amount of parchment that served as his journal – the young man documenting everything he could from as far as he could remember. Everything that happened to him as far as events, adventures to his feelings were documented on the thick pieces of parchment that he later bound to a thick leather canvas that served as the cover for his journal. He made do with what he could and if Sebastian McCormick was anything, he was a handy man.

Shaking his head softly he sighed, placing the picture inside of his journal before turning his attention to the parchment he had previously been writing on. It was the entry he had written earlier that day upon arriving back to his home about his time from Port Royal and his thoughts, as well as what he had learned. Peering at the ink and seeing that it was dry he opened the leather that bound his journal and tucked the pages neatly inside before turning his eyes to the blank parchment in front of him, slowly words began to form and he dipped his quill into the ink.

_7th August, 1723_

_For as long as I can seemingly remember, I had always pondered upon the existence of who my birth family may have been. Since sailing around the world with Bradley and Jacques, my surrogate fathers, if you will, I have learned a great many things about life – my life as well._

_There are times when she is cruel and demanding – almost as if she herself was the once fierce heathen goddess of the sea herself. But not everything is as it appears, I suppose. While life at sea has taught me a great many things, I had not expected that I, by blood, am a pirate. I find this rather ironic, actually. It is funny to think how such a fine detail can be overlooked and missed when hearing things, but when you actually take the time to look at them yourself, you find an undeniable truth to them._

_I suspect that we, as human beings, do this often – where we are bound to some unseen prison or manacles whether forced by our own hand or not, that bind us to the confines of a life that sits precariously on but the edge of a knife. And we, as humans, do not know of anything else, yet when we allow ourselves to notice our bonds we try to fervently break free from them. I suppose that this is how the great goddess, Calypso, came to be feared or even how the old sea chanteys came to be…despite these things I can say that I have long since broken my chains, but lingering there still, is a bout of uncontrollable desire to seek who I am._

_I am, of course, told that my father was a man of promise – a man who was loyal, honest, dependable, brave and true…but then how can such a man be praised if he left his own son defenseless? My mother was explained as being a woman of royalty, but not by blood, but by characteristic. Yet, how can a woman who is described as being fiery, passionate, protective, nurturing and courageous be the mother of a man who has been left to grow up in a world so much bigger than he? And to the sister I have never known who is but minutes younger than myself, my long, lost and dearest twin – the other half of my heart, who is described as being a young woman of marksmanship, bravery, loyalty and love, be so **misinformed** that she be locked away in a life that was told to her by the scriptwriter such as Shakespeare, by the puppeteers of an unseen force – of whom would never search for her brother, who has suffered more than she?_

_While these thoughts are depressing, even to myself, should I feel as if I owe anything to them? Should I search out the very people that left me to the world without a care, or even the knowledge that I was still in need of **someone**? The only persons that may be described by me as family are that of the Smiths – beautiful and lovely Charise, the only mother I have ever known; Kenneth, the strong and handsome young man, and little Abraham, who are but a brothers to me, yet not by blood, but by bond; Uncle Malakhi, the only man who has ever once stepped into my life, yet not out; Jacques, who has been there like any father should be – strong, dependent and strong-willing; and Bradley McCormick, for whom I have adopted his name – the man who has stood by me and directed me as he would a son of his own. But there is one other woman to whom I owe my life –_

"Sebastian, _dineur se pare renmen m 'yo_." (Sebastian, diner is done my love.)

The man paused in his writing and sighed slightly, "_Mèsi, Manman. Mwen pral desann nan yon moman_." (Thank you, mother. I will be down in a moment.) After calling back out of his room, the young man looked back down at his writing, placing his quill off to the side and capping the ink so that it would not dry before raising the page to his face and blowing the ink to allow it to dry faster. Sebastian had not had to leave as Charise stepped up to his doorframe.

"It's good to see you still remember Creole, _bèl m 'yo, jèn moun_."

Charise was a beautiful woman with deeply tanned skin that expressed her Haitian roots clearly, her dark hair was rolled in dreadlocks, each lock holding a series of beads and even some feathers, the long dreads pinned back into a rather large and intricate updo at the back of her head to keep the strands from sticking to her smooth brow, some of them falling from their pins and down the back of her neck. Her skin was unblemished, save for the small dots tattooed underneath her eyes. She wore a beautiful, sunshine yellow dress that framed her curve, the bodice of the dress designed with lace and beautiful stitch work. The dress was three quarter sleeves, white lace spilling passed her elbows that was dirtied by the area they lived in and even the dress appeared dirty and unwashed for quite some time, but Sebastian had never seen a more beautiful gown. Her kind, tawny eyes twinkled with a hidden mischief as well as a deep seeded wisdom that had served the young man very well in the last few years, acting as a nurturing and loving surrogate mother.

"I'm far from handsome, Charise."

The Haitian woman scoffed loudly, wiping her hands on her apron before placing them on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him. "Now hear me, Sebastian Johannes McCormack, you will not speak such a way about yourself as long as I pull air into my lungs." She warned him, though her playfulness was not lost on the young man.

"Alright," Sebastian acquiesced, "You win…as always."

"You bet your rump that I do," The woman laughed, "Now, head on downstairs and set the table – Kenneth is watching Abraham and Jacques is still speaking with Bradley."

Rolling his eyes the man nodded softly before grabbing the leather strap and quickly pulling his hair back and away from his face, "Whatever you say, _Manman_."

"That's a good boy."

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed before placing a kiss on the Haitian woman's cheek sweetly, earning a bright laugh from the woman, as he moved around her and down the hallway that led to the kitchen.

Charise shook her head with a smile, following after the taller male and watching as he began his task quickly. The woman knew just how troubled he was, for as soon as he touched dock he had been quiet, only offering her a somber smile as opposed to the large grin he normally sported. Sebastian was a content man and had never asked for anything his entire life, but just as the sea churns before a storm, he suddenly began questioning things. Charise knew that he couldn't be hers forever, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel horrible knowing the truth while he sailed around the world searching. Sighing softly, the Haitian moved back down the hall to where Sebastian had been writing and picked up the parchment, her eyes scanning the neat script that swirled and looped about the page.

"Oh, Sebastian, my boy, if only you knew the truth." Placing the parchment down, she reached into bodice, pulling a chain from its confines as well as a beautiful oval pendant. Opening the front she looked at the picture that had been drawn there and sighed softly, "If only you knew why your parents left and took your sister…"

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

As the sun set on the fifth day since the harrowing escape from _Isle de Pelegosto_, looking for the mouth of the river that would allow them to find the mysterious woman that Jack had been so adamant about and Gibbs almost hesitant, Nim sighed softly. The ship itself, despite the amount of people on board, was loud as each pirate told stories of old with one another below the mast; drinking and singing the sea chanteys that livened up any of the stories they told, and it brought a small smile to her lips. It hadn't been like this since before they docked in Tortuga during the first year of their sailing as a whole crew under Jack's command.

Earlier that day, Jack had given her the task of catching Barbossa's undead monkey – a task she quickly delegated to Pintel and Ragetti. The pirates had argued with her for a long while before Pintel knocked his nephew in the back of the head, effectively knocking his wooden eye out of its socket and the monkey swooping down and disappearing into the rigging above them. This then made Nim's job of delegation much easier as the angered pirate immediately chased after the monkey for his eye and forcing his uncle to help him. Near dinner they finally caught the primate and locked him in a cage thanks to Jack firing his gun that had scared the animal enough for them to catch it. A job very well completed if she had to ask herself, though needless to say, Jack had been only slightly annoyed with her.

As she sat on the crows nest railing she crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair, in favor of the cooler nights, was plaited and pulled over her shoulder from underneath her tricorne. The hat had become a comfort to Nim, though it was for more selfish reasons – it hid her from anyone she didn't want contact with and provided her with a sense of security. She wasn't sure if this was the reason why Jack was obsessed with his own, but she could certainly understand his obsession.

As the breeze ruffled passed her she released another sigh, her hand reaching up from her crossed arms and capturing the necklace on her charm between her fingers. Her dreams, much to her chagrin, had gotten much worse as they began adding the faces of those she knew from both her past and present, but at the same time it felt as if she was being torn in two. As Nim's fingers rubbed her charm she couldn't help but feel the slight warmth that settled in her chest. In her more recent dreams she was forced to watch as her soul was sent to the sea and a part of her wondered why, while the other was terrified of the answer. How could one find comfort in one's dreams if they held nothing but despair?

She was perfectly aware of the notice she had received since her mother's awakening – perhaps carrying her argument with Jack above deck had not been her wisest decision, but she hadn't been able to help it. Her frequently worsening dreams held images of Jack being dragged to the depths of the ocean – the thought of it made her heart palpitate irregularly in her chest. She recalled the dream she had that morning and she clenched her charm in her fist at the thought.

Among the howling wind and crazed skies and the swells that built from underneath the ocean and expressing its fury, an image of Jack _and_ Will had formed, both being forced to the depths of the sea during the more violent of the lullaby and a voice in the back of her head told her she was only allowed to save one. A sudden pull on her neck had her snapping back to reality as she realized her twirling and playing with her charm was once again beginning to choke her. Growling softly to herself in irritation, Nim heaved a heavy sigh. For the last few days of travel she had noticed Will making his presence more known to her and while a part of her was enticed beyond compare, a lingering sense of anger kept her in check despite what her heart wanted to express.

Removing the tricorne from her head, she blocked out the large gale of laughter that erupted from the deck below her in favor of rubbing her brow, her mother's laughter also joining in with the laughter that was there. It comforted her to know that her mother was allowing herself to join the crew rather than fight against them like she had tried to three years before hand. The question of what had happened to her still lingered in Nim's mind, but she did not want to press her mother into anything she wasn't comfortable with at this particular point. It was hard, Nim wouldn't question that. It was hard watching her mother struggle the way she had been with the simplest of things such as walking, getting dressed and even bathing.

Her brows furrowed as she recalled Will offering his help, to which she had declined as politely as she could – simply ignoring him.

"Is this spot taken?"

Nim truly had to stop thinking about him, she mused silently to herself as the subject of her thoughts once again broke the silence that surrounded her. Without a word she nodded her head to the side of the crows nest that was not occupied as she continued to stare out into the night and play with the charm on her necklace.

The blacksmith pulled himself into the small space and moved to the side in which Nim had indicated before turning his dark eyes to her. Unlike the last time, Will was not nervous around her. He wanted answers. He wanted answers to the questions that had piled on top of each other and buried him beneath. He watched her critically as she continued to stare off into the depths of the sky, her eyes glazing over as her mind over took her with thoughts once more and her fingers deftly played with her beloved compass charm. After a few moments of silence and organizing his thoughts the blacksmith sighed.

"A gorgeous night, is it not?" He watched as her eyes flickered to him briefly, but her lips had yet to move to form words of a reply, but he continued as he knew she was not so tempted to answer him. "It makes me realize why I missed the sea so much." Still there was no answer from Nim. Will knew that if he talked just enough she would become annoyed and ask him of his intentions, it was how it always worked as her patience would eventually wear down enough for her to snap at him. It was how it always went after they had rescued Elizabeth, a fact that he recalled swiftly. "I suppose my words are wasted on you, aren't they?"

"Not wasted," Nim answered quietly as she turned her eyes away from him and back to the skies before them, the stars beginning to wink at them quietly, "Just slightly tarnished."

Will had not been expecting her to answer for a great amount of time, nor had he been expecting that kind of an answer from her. He recollected his thoughts before continuing, knowing that if he snapped back at her too quickly then Nim would not want to give him any answers to the questions he had.

"Perhaps," He answered after a moment, "But not alone do I share this fault."

"No, I suppose you don't."

"But I will say that I always keep my promises." He noticed how Nim's eyes flickered with an emotion he could not catch fast enough before returning to the passive expression that had been on her face earlier. She briefly acknowledged the statement and he knew she recalled the promises that he had kept before nodding slowly.

"I have to agree. You have kept your promises," She stated, her eyes then turning to meet his and making his heart shudder at the intensity that her stare held as she fixed him to his place. "I too, have kept my promises…so it appears that we are both people of our word."

Will ran a hand through his loose hair and sighed heavily as he noticed that he was not going to get any where with her if he continued at this rate, "Nim, there is something that has been weighing on my mind for quite some time now." He could tell that he had her attention by the brief turning of her eyes from just passed his head to his eyes and the slight lowering of her chin, a sign that she was willing to listen to what he had to say.

When he did not speak right away Nim cleared her throat, "I will hold my tongue as long as you need in order for you to express your troubles."

He took note that she was avoiding the use of his name and for a moment he couldn't exactly blame her, after all, he had no idea what was going on in her head. After another moment of brief silence and the confirmation that Nim would keep her word, "You say that you were there – the day that I set Jack free?"

"Aye," She nodded slowly, "I was."

Will nodded in acknowledgement before continuing, "Why didn't you say anything?" He could tell by the sudden stop of her fidgeting with her necklace and the sudden grip on her bicep that it had been a question she hadn't been anticipating. Seeing this, Will decided to press on. "Reason that I ask this, is because Beckett had made mention of it to me when he assigned me this mission. He also said that I shouldn't trust you, and I'm curious as to why that is."

With the clarification in place he noticed that Nim's tension had lessened, but not enough to show that the question had not bothered her. After a few moments of thought, Nim sighed, releasing the hold on her necklace and tugging her jacket closer around her slim form.

"I had not originally planned on going," Nim began softly as her arms locked in front of her chest and her eyes turned away from his as she found one of the floorboards in the crows nest much more interesting. "I had been staying with an elderly woman who offered me housing and I felt as if I should not impose on her longer than I already had so my things had already been packed – what little I did have, anyway. During the time, my mother and I were not on speaking terms for reasons that I do not wish to share, nor do I find it any of your business to know. Decidedly I headed up to Fort Charles to pay Jack one last goodbye when I saw the Navy pursuing you both to the outpost." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I watched as you and Jack were held at gunpoint, but I was too far back and unable to push myself through. Thankfully, and I will make this clear that it is the _only _time I was thankful for her, Elizabeth saved you two when she did…had she not, I fear I would have been forced to watch two hangings that day."

Will watched silently at the emotions she displayed and the varying of her voice. While normally he wouldn't be suspicious of her, he _had_ taken Beckett's warning to heart about not trusting her – but a part of him wanted so much to believe the words coming from her mouth and so far he did, he was purposely looking for a fluctuation or expression that would tell him otherwise.

"Afterwards, after Jack fell from the outpost and ultimately swam to the _Black Pearl_, I hung back…hoping that I would be able to speak with you." Nim took a deep breath before continuing with a higher pitch and sudden spitefulness to her tone, "However, you seemed to have other plans. So I ran back and grabbed my things, dropping the notes that I had previously written to each person that I thought deserved them and left. I rowed out to meet the _Pearl _and have been here ever since."

Will was silent for a moment before his brows furrowed, "You're lying."

Nim's head snapped in his direction, her brows pinching tightly underneath the curtain of her bangs as her lips pulled into a deep scowl. "Excuse me?"

"You're lying – I can't exactly tell which part, but you're lying."

"Will," Nim frowned, using his name for the first time in the conversation, "What reason do I have to lie to you anymore –?"

"So you admit you _have_ lied to me?" With a frustrated sigh, Nim scoffed and turned her head away from him. The blacksmith stared at her for a few moments, his expression hardening with his anger before softening slightly as hurt became more prominent, "Why, Nim? What you are so afraid of that you need to hide things from me?"

"I'm not afraid of anything that involves _you_, William Turner."

Will recoiled from the ice in her tone before frowning, "Then allow us to move on," Will did not wait long before he was launching into his next question. He hoped that with enough questions she would spill her truths and hopefully ease some of the tension that had been building between the two of them, "Can you then explain this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the parchment that had been safely tucked there before handing it to her.

Nim took the parchment with a furrowed brow before unfolding the worn letter and frowning as she reread her own words and neat script that spread across the page. After a moment she sighed, her head bowing and her bangs hiding her face slightly. "What do you want to know about it?"

"This truth that you must find…what does it entail?"

Nim took a moment to ponder upon this before sighing softly, "My family. As I'm sure you've noticed, William, I am not exactly a raving fan of particular subject. I've found my mother, yes that is true, but my father is a missing piece and I've recently learned that I have a twin brother – so my truth is this secret that has been withheld from me my entire life regarding my family…if you really must know."

Will nodded, he had already known this information to be true thanks to speaking with Lynette earlier that day while Nim had been up in the crows nest attending to her duties. Then he frowned, he hadn't need the letter in his hands in order to recite her words from the parchment itself and he recounted the words aloud for Nim to hear for herself, "_Do forgive me for my sudden disappearance, however, in light of your newly acquired lady I find it is best for me to leave. I thought that leaving a letter would hopefully douse whatever worry you may or may not have had, though a part of me wishes that I wasn't so benign. My only regret, upon leaving, is not having told you the truth of my feelings sooner_." After a moment of allowing her own words to sink in, Will's brows furrowed deeply over his eyes, "What did you mean by _all_ of that."

Nim chortled, but not out of amusement, rather out of slight resentment as the words she had written truthfully in her fury came back to eat at her and Will standing in front of her was enough proof of that. After a moment of gathering her thoughts in the silence Will provided, while tense, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Is it not obvious to you?"

"Enlighten me," The blacksmith grumbled as he stared at her. Nim, at a loss of words, turned her eyes back to the long set-sun and shook her head.

"I saw you two," She began softly and Will almost thought she hadn't spoken at all, at least until she continued, this time her watering eyes staring into his hardened brown ones. "The passion you both displayed upon the outpost before both myself and the Commodore…I didn't know what else to do but to run and so I did." She collected herself, briefly wiping the moisture from her eyes and clearing her throat. "But how could I have been so selfish as to think that I would be able to be with someone, who was already so in love with someone else? I will tell you this, William Turner, there has only ever been _one_ time that I have lied to you and that was upon the _Black Pearl _while we were in the brig. Do you remember it?" When Will nodded she continued, "I told you to go after Elizabeth, out of anger and denied what my heart so desperately protested against. Despite this rather untimely wording on my part, I could not find it within myself to correct it and therefore I left for me to bear the weight of my mistake on my own. I left so that I would not be so tempted to hurt anyone else."

Will digested her words slowly before frowning, "Why hadn't you told me sooner, Nim?"

The woman shook her head, turning and opening the hatch that would bring her back to the deck of the _Pearl_, "It has never been my desire to ruin love's course…I could not do that to _you_ and even to Elizabeth." She offered him a forced smile and began her descent.

Will watched as her head disappeared behind the hatch, his head swimming and he suddenly realized why he had been so irritated on his wedding day. While Elizabeth was a beautiful woman and she was everything he had ever wanted, she wasn't _Nim_.

_~Later that Night…~_

_**Come me sweet? Now come back to me, to sail with you on the open sea? Locked in hell a whole century; I hold no sympathy. Left to rot a crew cursed be mine, my heart torn out by your hand not mine. Now a void that not could you fill; this cold abyss inside. Raise the sails and cast out the line! Tonight we kill all who stand aside, damned be we to eternity! This fault belongs to ye! **_

Nim shot up from her hunched position over the dishes she had been washing as per the duties on the ship that hadn't been taken by someone else – since losing most of the crew on the _Isle de Pelegosto_. Wincing at the ache in her back the young woman stood, abruptly tossing the clean pot off to the side and making her way on deck for some fresh air. While she didn't mind the galley, she was beginning to feel claustrophobic and the tight space made it seem like everything was closing in on her.

As her boots hit the dark wood of the deck a sudden rush of anxiety hit her like a tidal wave and she nearly staggered, catching herself on the railing next to her. Shaking her disorientation she observed the deck to see that the helm was under the control of Cotton, who nodded in her direction as soon as he saw her. Nim nodded in return before removing her cutlass from her side and pointing it forwards. The young woman had learned over the last three years, that practicing with the sword actually relaxed her and gave her something other than her dreams to focus on – as had been true in the future world she was used to living in, only during that time she had been a rather big fan of running and rock climbing – and kept her on her toes.

Left, right, parry, swing, block, stab.

Right, swing, left block, low swing, parry, parry, stab, swing.

Nim continued these movements, her eyes sliding closed as she pictured her opponent in her mind's eye before she turned, bringing her blade down quickly only for a resounding clang to force her eyes opened. Standing before her was Will, his cutlass formed in a high block to prevent her swing from hitting him. Nim removed her sword and placed her cutlass away before turning, only for the glint of a sword to be pointed in her direction.

With brows furrowed, Nim turned her eyes to the silver blade before following the blade to its owner and meeting his eyes. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he motioned for her to return her blade to his. Will moved a few paces back as she removed her cutlass from her side, taking it in her left hand and placing the blade against his own. With a small smirk upon his lips and the focused frown tugging at her own, their duel started.

They circled one another, Nim moving left and Will moving right as a counter, their eyes focused and stances confident. The blacksmith, normally being a more defensive fighter was the first to make a move as he struck out at the brunette and in tandem she moved backwards and blocking his strike. For each movement Will made, Nim countered just as quickly in hopes of finding an opening – Nim soon found it and made to strike, but it appeared as if Will had been anticipating the move and spun out of the way. He then advanced, forcing Nim backwards and the female lashed out at him before quickly rolling out of the way as the blacksmith returned the blow.

The two continued their deadly dance, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow as their pace continued to gain in momentum. Nim and Will were evenly matched at this point and the blacksmith couldn't help but laugh.

"You've improved since we last fought!"

The brunette did not reply right away as she found a small weakness in the blacksmith's guard and she took it, moving to the left and kicking the side of his knee. Will, sensing the movement too late to rightly defend himself rolled in the direction she had pressed on his knee in order to save it from breaking before standing upright to see the young woman racing towards the center mast where she would be able to hide behind, this making it very difficult for them to continue the fight fairly. As she jumped onto the ledge, Will was already on his feet and attacking her once more. Suddenly a small smile flickered onto her lips as she pinned his sword to the ledge underneath her boot, leaning forward so that their noses were nearly touching.

"Release my blade," He grunted as he tugged the hilt of the sword in hopes of sliding the blade out from beneath her foot, but it did not budge. Nim only smirked in reply.

"I never did exactly enjoy fighting fairly when someone obviously has the upper hand on me, so why carry on with the semantics, I wonder." She jumped when Will swing his other arm at her and she moved away from the blow, effectively releasing the blacksmith's sword before she was forced to bring her own sword up in hopes of defending herself.

Nim wasn't in the best of positions as she had fallen backwards on the ledge and was trying to roll so she could return to her feet, however, Will was making that task very difficult. As his face came into her view, Nim lashed out with her free leg, clipping the blacksmith in the shoulder and forcing him back enough so that she could find her footing, rolling off of the ledge and landing on her feet. It didn't take long for Will to recover from the blow before he was attacking once more, sending Nim on the run.

"You know, you can't run forever."

"Is that a challenge, William?"

The blacksmith's eyes narrowed sharply as he began attacking faster. Nim was no fool, she knew when she was outmatched and in this type of a fight she was most certainly outmatched. Will had the greater level of skill as he easily had more experience working with a blade. Nim knew this, however, she refused to allow herself to back off – no, a larger part of her wanted to beat him if only to spite him just a little, but her plan was slowly failing as she rolled out of the way once more. She nearly didn't have time to get back to her feet before the blacksmith was upon her once more.

Thinking as quickly as she could she spun, swinging her arm around and attacking the blacksmith with as much strength as she could muster. With green eyes narrowed she moved forward with a series of strikes before ending with a stab, Will knocking the blade down and responding. In a movement that Nim had not been anticipating, the blacksmith managed to lock her striking arm behind her back with his blade to her neck as a sign of victory. As his breath hit her neck, Nim could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Like I said, you can't run forever." He breathed, his blade resting further from her neck as to not cut her accidentally, "Give up?"

Nim, managing to get her raging emotions under control, smirked before answering him as sweetly as she could manage, "Not just yet." Before the blacksmith knew what she was up to she brought her right elbow back, burying the joint into his solar plexus and effectively releasing his hold on her. Following up with her initial strike she used the guard of her cutlass to knock him backwards before sweeping out his feet.

Will landed on the deck of the _Pearl _with a loud thud, his cutlass falling from his hand in order to better brace himself for the fall. As he made to move the cruel kiss of a blade resting against his neck reminded him that he was in the middle of a duel. He followed the blade up to Nim who stared down at him with a smirk and he sighed, allowing his upper body to fall back onto the deck. He watched as she flipped her cutlass in her hand before replacing it under her coat and leaning forward with her hand extended. Now, Will was normally one for fair play, however, he was perfectly aware that the female had politely ignored the rules of engagement and therefore cheated – what was to stop him from getting his dues?

Grasping her hand tentatively he waited until she was pitched slightly forward before tugging her down next to him, rolling over so that he was pinning her. He made sure to cover any weaknesses before she recovered as she attempted to buck him off; however, the blacksmith was perfectly aware that he was the stronger of the two. Returning the smirk with interest, he couldn't help but find the expression on her face to be rather attractive.

She _had_ always looked cute when she was mad after all.

"You cheated."

Will nearly laughed at her as she muttered the words that had originally been on his mind, "Yes, well, I suppose it's a fair trade considering you so politely ignored the rules of engagement."

Nim rolled her eyes before sighing softly, "You're welcome to get off at any time, by the way."

The blacksmith, being the proper gentlemen he was, nodded before settling himself besides the green eyed woman. She did not move as she gazed up at the dark sky above her, attempting to get her breathing back to normal. Neither spoke for a long while, content to gaze up at the stars on the deck of the _Pearl _that probably had not been swabbed for quite some time – regardless of the circumstances, Nim felt as if everything was normal between herself and Will again. It suddenly only seemed like the day before when she and Will had shared about their childhood and their views on politics and society. She suddenly wished that they could return to when things were as simple as saving some aristocrat from a group of cutthroats. Sighing softly, Nim knew it was only wishful thinking. She and Will were _never _going to be _she and Will_, as the thought passed her heart panged painfully and it took all in her power not to reach for the tender muscle, instead releasing another soft sigh.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" Nim hummed softly, turning her head to gaze at him curiously. Will turned his eyes to meet her curious gaze before a smile tugged at his thin lips.

"You always sigh a lot when you're thinking about something," He clarified. After a short moment, Nim felt it appropriate to respond and she couldn't help as the words tumbled from her lips.

"Thinking about the last time you and I gazed at the stars together – remember?" Nim suddenly laughed, nearly taking the blacksmith off guard at the sudden sound. "It was just after we commandeered the _Interceptor_, after we got into that horrid fight."

Will chuckled, also recalling the memory, "You always did have an odd outlook on things."

Nim's brow arched in challenge as she gazed at him, her lips quirking into a near-open mouthed smile. "Oh? And what exactly is that supposed to mean Mr. Turner?"

"Get into a large fight and then result to talking about politics and philosophies – you Miss Puget, are exotically strange."

Nim allowed the statement to settle into her brain, ignoring that he used the word "_exotic_", and laughing quietly to herself. "You have the same outlook I'm afraid," She smirked, "However, you always were more impulsive."

"And you too logical."

"Touché."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence before Nim sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them loosely as the wind rustled across the _Pearl _gently. The brown haired woman wasn't sure what in store for them, but she had a nagging feeling that was beginning to claw at her insides as if a warning. Nim had never once been someone who was superstitious, but as suddenly as the feeling came she noticed an ink black bird fly overhead and she could feel her stomach drop. Why was it so suddenly that her body was beginning to reject the idea of an adventure?

She mentally shook her head in fear of Will realizing that she was thinking once more as he always managed to catch onto her nervous habits. The blacksmith simply watched her before he too sat up, as Nim leaned her hands down to support her upper body. Will sighed as he allowed his mind to wander. He would not deny that he loved Elizabeth or Nim more than the other – he loved the both of them very much, however, it was deciding on what his heart truly wanted and even then, the blacksmith was far from experienced in this particular subject. It made for an interesting debate between the two spheres of his heart fought with each other. Glancing at the green eyed female out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but notice that she had returned to her hair to its original style, her bangs curtaining her brow and falling gracefully above her eyes.

"Will?"

The blacksmith hummed in reply, his mind still preoccupied with his thoughts as the brunette turned her head to look at him.

"There is something that has been eating at me over the last few years," She began slowly, and Will could sense her sudden hesitation with her inquiry. Placing his hand over hers as a sign of comfort he urged her silently to continue. Nim glanced at his larger hand covering her own and she swallowed thickly in hopes that she didn't sound incredibly stupid. "Three years ago, when we embarked on our first adventure…the time we shared…did that mean anything to you?"

Will was silent for a few moments as he carefully chose his words, the hand that covered hers flexing slightly as he encircled her hand with his own and gently running his calloused thumb over her knuckles. "It did," He murmured softly, "Much more than you could possibly imagine. Your friendship is one that I still hold very dear to me…despite recent happenings I assure you."

The green eyed female forced a smile to her lips, quickly looking back out at the sea to hide her disappointment. The word _friendship_ stuck out strongly in his statement and sent her heart crashing down to her toes along with where her stomach had already fallen. Sighing softly she attempted to ignore the gentle caress of his thumb on her knuckles, slowly removing her hand after a moment and standing, "As is yours…"

Will was quick to get on his feet as she forced another smile, turning from him and beginning to walk away. The blacksmith reacted without thinking as he caught her arm with his hand, stopping her retreat and forcing her to look at him. Without a word he pulled her towards him and made sure that he was making eye contact with her, as much as she tried to avoid it. With a frown he captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head so she had no choice but to look at him and the emotions that he found bubbling beneath the surface of her sage green irises was breath-taking. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes the longer he stared into them and after another moment of silence, Nim spoke with quaking breath.

"Please," She almost whimpered, "Do not play upon the strings of my heart if you do not know how to keep its tune, Will."

It took the blacksmith a moment to figure out her words and their meaning before he frowned softly, his eyes moving from her left to right before staring into the endless green there, "What are you so afraid of, Nim?"

"Please, Will…do not make me ruin something you've so longed to receive." She replied shakily, "It is not out of fear that I say this, but for my own sake…as well as yours and Elizabeth's. Do not risk your own happiness for my sake."

As tears slid from her eyes the blacksmith released his hold on her chin, wiping them away gently and with care as the trails smudged slightly and making her cheeks appear moist. It was in that moment that Will understood what she was talking about. She didn't want to be the cause of Elizabeth's heartbreak if he were to choose her over the blonde that he had fought so valiantly to save. A piece of him was touched by the gesture, however, the other half of him was much more compelled to capture her lips with his own and delight her with his ministrations and he almost did, had she not taken a step away from him. She shook her head slowly, offering him another tight smile as she backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, Will…" She said behind a hiccup as her emotions began to bubble up her throat. "I care too much about you to allow you to choose me, when it is so obvious that she _loves_ you as you do her. Please forgive me."

Will watched, thunderstruck, as she walked away from him for the second time that night. It was so very clear to him now that Nim had loved him all along; she had left because it was painful for her, yes, but she also did it to allow Will a chance at happiness. He stared at where she had been standing long before she had disappeared and the blacksmith couldn't help but be angry with himself. He had not lied when he had told her that their time together was important to him and he truly did value her friendship, however, now that he recalled his exact words he wanted to kick himself – it certainly had not sounded as direct as he had wanted it to. Running a hand through his hair, the blacksmith turned from the main deck and crossed to the railing of the ship, staring into the deep waters below him. It appeared as if he wasn't going to be getting that much sleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Is it just me, or am I sensing a little bitterness from Sebastian?

I'm sure you're all either loving me or hating me right now, but that's just the chance I'm willing to take lmao! Anyways, like I mentioned in my author's note above Tia Dalma **_will_**be in the next chapter - aren't you EXCITED!? Haha, just kidding!

Remember fellow readers, **Reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update! **;)

Much Love,  
timexgone23

xoxo


	7. A Fate Set in the Sands

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

**Summary**: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

Author's Note: Hola mis amigos favoritos! Haha, sorry – I'm absolutely exhausted :D Anyways, I'm so sorry for the lagging with this update. It's literally been sitting on my laptop, but I've been too lazy to upload it…that and Sandy didn't exactly help too much with my updating :P Anyway, the next update will occur sometime after the 14th of December since I have finals that week (so depressing when you have a final on your 21st birthday by the way D: so sad so don't expect an update on the 12th (which is my birthday)…it depends how I feel that day haha). In other news, I'll try and update this story as soon as possible! It's now beginning to get into the meat of the plot and I'm uber excited ;) Just as a reminder, ladies and gentlemen (ya never know who reads these things!), **Reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update!** I felt as if I needed to bold that, haha! Ahem, so without further adieu, let's move right along to thank the reviewers and off to the wonderful world that is _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 6: _dandapanda, Why Fireflies Flash, xxz0eyxx _and _Anonymous_.

_dandapanda – _Thank you so much! And yes, he is a bit bitter but even I can't really blame him. It's as they say: _behind every smile is someone who is hurting deeply inside_. I kinda used that as my motivation behind Sebastian's acts. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

_Why Fireflies Flash – _That's quite alright! I know how busy life gets and yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed both of the chapters hee hee! I absolutely ADORE that show! Definitely go back and watch the first season when you get a chance – they make a lot of references to it in this season and it'll be a lot easier to follow :D But the storyline is brilliant! LMAO the whole second part of your review just cracked me up! Don't worry – there will be lovely romancy stuff to follow ;) (hint, hint, next chapter COUGH!). Haha I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well :D

_xxz0eyxx – _Haha thank you, I'm glad it turned out better than I had hoped! I was seriously worried about what the response would be with Will and Nim's conversation. But it's completely necessary for plot purposes. And ahh, don't worry…you'll find out more next chapter of what Jack was doing ;) Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_Anonymous – _Ahh, amazing questions. Don't worry – I eventually will touch upon each of their feelings particularly because we're beginning to head into the biggest plot twist of DMC with Will being forced upon the _Flying Dutchman_. So in order to keep the plot alive I will be delving into the other character's perspectives. And Jack was keeping the Pirate's mark a secret from Nim on purpose – keep in mind that he does view her as a little sister, so it was mostly for her protection – Lynette knows about the mark, she just didn't remember it because she had a concussion from her beating…again I'll touch upon this later on. I will eventually touch deeper into all of their perspectives, don't you worry! Oh, no, no haha, Sebastian isn't on any particular side – he's currently a neutral character so he doesn't have much influence as he will have towards the end of the story :) And yes, it is just a brother/sister relationship, but there is always that part of him that is always going to be Jack and as we all know he _loves_ the female race ;) Haha, anyway thanks for your awesome review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Thank you all who have reviewed so far and have subscribed/favorited/followed this story :D You all warm my heart

Without further adieu

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Pirates of the Caribbean  
Dead Man's Chest  
VII: A Fate set in the Sands_

"Veronica, let me ask you a question."

Nim turned her eyes to her mother from where she was brushing the older woman's hair, the events from the night before banished to the back of her mind, "I could very well tell you that you couldn't, but you'd ask anyway." Nim laughed when Lynette threw a balled up piece of paper at her. "Okay mom," She snickered, "What is it?"

Lynette eyed her daughter with mocked anger before sighing softly, "Do you enjoy this life?"

The younger woman frowned, allowing the brush to glide through her mother's long hair. There had been a lot of things that had changed for the young woman over the last few years of her living in this time period, all of which centered around the mystery of herself and her connection to the sea. Keeping these particular thoughts to herself, she continued to brush her mother's hair. "It's not bad."

Lynette frowned softly, "Not bad? What seems to keep you here?" When Nim didn't answer right away her mother decided to take a guess as to her reluctance to answer, "Is it the presence of the rather dashing blacksmith that makes you want to stay? Wonders abound!"

Nearly sighing in relief that her mother had not figured out her reluctance to answer, Nim shook her head, "No…he is not the reason."

"Oh don't be silly," Lynette chided her daughter, "I see the way you both look at one another."

"I know nothing of what you speak."

"You wouldn't know," The older woman nodded knowingly, "That is the power of love."

Nim snorted slightly in distaste as she continued to run the brush through her mother's hair. In order to make sure that her mother's wounds properly healed, Lynette was required to take baths daily in order to keep bacteria from building up. The light eyed woman was thankful that Jack had been so understanding as bathing was not typical for many pirates (she had grown very accustomed to sponge baths herself in order to keep up with her hygiene – a part of her more futuristic background that had never died). It was a sad state of affairs that the older woman had lost a lot of her motor skills since being found for dead at sea and the young woman had no choice but to be patient.

Over the last few days her heart felt as if it had literally been torn from her chest and that there was no hope of redeeming it. The brunette had always been selfless when it came to the affair of love, and she would not have someone give up their love for her. The vague thought of wanting to ruin Will's relationship with Elizabeth crossed her mind, but Nim knew she was too kind for that. She kept replaying her conversation with Will in her mind and thinking over all the things that she should have said to him, but the deed had already been done. Nim always had a terrible way of saying things before she thought of them, even before the incident with the Bermuda Triangle a good three years ago.

"I beg to disagree," She murmured quietly as her brushing slowed. Lynette frowned softly as her daughter's tone suggested sadness and she turned her head to look at her over her shoulder.

The older woman couldn't help but notice how much like her father she truly looked. She had his green eyes and reddish brown hair, his smooth face and high cheekbones as well as the small dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Nim had truly grown into a beautiful young woman, petite but strong and Lynette knew that she would be able to conquer anything that came in her path. But despite these strong points, the woman saw something else lingering in her haunting green eyes – a distinct growing of confusion, tension, wisdom and heartbreak. She had known that her daughter and the blacksmith had a particular liking of the other, but she had never truly realized how deeply that ran until that very moment.

A piece of Lynette's heart broke at the sight of her daughter's downtrodden features as well as the deep circles underneath her eyes. There was something that Nim had not told her, and she was suddenly intent on finding out what exactly was haunting her daughter so drastically. It couldn't be the blacksmith.

After another moment of silence and a small sigh from her daughter, Lynette frowned. "Nim, I'm not sure how helpful these words will be to you…" She began softly as her daughter paused from grabbing the twine on her mother's dressing table, her eyes meeting the warm brown of her mother's. "But don't give up on him…William is a good man and a kind one. He may appear to be stubborn and infuriating, but he is driven by something more than just intelligence."

"His emotions…" Nim answered instantly with a small roll of her eyes, "Yes, I'm aware."

Lynette nodded at her daughter, "I can tell you sweetheart, there is no greater power than one's emotions."

"I don't see how that makes sense."

"It takes not thinking with your brain," Lynette answered her as she forced herself to stand. Immediately Nim was in front of her mother to support her as the dark haired woman leaned on her daughter's shoulders, "It takes thinking with your heart in order to understand."

Nim rolled her eyes before shaking her head, "If only it were that easy."

"It is," Lynette smiled, forcing her daughter to sit on the stool that rested just before her bed and seating herself on the cot behind her. Slowly she began removing the pins from her daughter's hair and allowing the long tresses to tumble down her back. Lynette grabbed the brush from where Nim had placed it and began running the brush through her daughter's hair. After a moment, Lynette continued, "Even the most stubborn of us learn to listen to our heart…there's always a time and place for one or the other…or both."

The younger woman sighed, "Since when are you an optimist?"

Lynette only laughed, "Since you became the cynic."

"Touché," She shrugged before sighing. It took Nim a few moments to ask her next question as she considered the wording before hand, "How do you learn?"

Lynette paused in her brushing to think before a wide smile spread across her lips, "It was the week after your father and I had first met…my father had already picked me a suitor in hopes to unite both the companies of the sea and of the land – I never was one for arranged marriages and so I rebelled. At the time, I spoke to my mother…having snuck out to meet your father enough times, before she managed to catch on to what I was doing."

"What were you doing?"

"Bribing the cook," Lynette chuckled. "I would sneak out of the kitchen and one night he caught me. I promised to sneak him some of my father wine and the delicious strawberry pastries my mother and his wife used to make."

"You being disobedient!?" Nim cried sarcastically as she turned in her stool to look at her mother with a wide smile, her hair slipping from her mother's fingers as she did so. Lynette chuckled, turning her head back around so she could continue brushing her daughter's tangled mane.

"One night, my mother caught me sneaking back in. Poor Jacques had felt terrible and thought that my mother would tell my father and have him punished…of course it didn't happen, but my mother questioned me as to who I was so smitten with as I was not particularly keen on my suitor. When I told her of your father, she explained to me her own choice. She had been in an arranged marriage since she was a child and she eventually grew to love my father, but she had truly wished to be with a British trader that would go between England and the Colonies in the New World." Lynette continued with a small smile. "My mother's only request was that she meet him and that I followed my heart. In the end…I ran away with him and the rest you know."

Nim sighed as she listened to her mother. As much as she wished the situation were similar to that of her mother's, she knew it was not the case. In Nim's there was another woman involved and who could blame Will for fancying her? Elizabeth was beautiful, intelligent, witty and courageous! She was only a girl from the future that was still afraid to speak what she truly felt, to stand up for herself and still remained quiet when she otherwise shouldn't be. As she weighed the differences between herself and the blonde aristocrat the more she justified Will's decision and the more she began to dislike herself. Shaking her head she sighed, "I understand."

"Don't worry, dear." Lynette smiled softly as she began braiding her daughter's hair in a tight fishtail, "You will eventually learn how to manage both of them." Nim smiled weakly as she turned to her mother, hugging her tightly. As she pulled away her mother held her arms and she frowned softly, "As much as I know you don't like me calling you by the name we originally wanted to call you, but whatever it is that is haunting you, see to it that you don't allow it to consume you Veronica." Lynette searched her daughter's eyes as she spoke, twinged with a wild desperation and pleading, "I know you can live with the bearing of the name _Nimphadora_ and I have faith that you will find your brother and even your father…there is not much left that I can do – I've messed your life up enough already, but know that it was in hopes that you would be prepared for what I know you'll find."

Nim frowned deeply as she searched her mother's eyes, "I will, mom…and for all it's worth, I know I will be able to forgive you someday…I just can't find it within myself to do so now."

With a tense smile, Lynette cupped her daughter's cheek lovingly, caressing the smooth and tanned skin with her thumb, "I know, sweetie…I know you'll do great things – you have a gift, Veronica, whether you realize it or not. I know you'll find it."

A soft knocking at the door interrupted the conversation the door cracking open to show a slightly frustrated looking Will. Lynette glanced at the young man and smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry William…I forgot that you had wanted to speak with me."

The blacksmith locked eyes on the light eyed woman, who quickly averted her gaze back to her mother in confusion, "I – I can come back if now is an inconvenience…"

"No," Nim stated firmly as she turned her eyes from her mother to meet his, "That's alright, I was just leaving to return to my post." She waited patiently as her mother placed a kiss on her cheek before replacing her tricorne on her head and pushing her way out of the room and passed the blacksmith.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

By mid-day the _Pearl _had reached the Pantano River and Jack had given the order for two longboats to be lowered and the anchor weighed. Nim had decided to go on without her tricorne and instead had her hair in a bun as she usually did, her pirate coat pulled snugly over her shoulders as she had an unnatural chill. The brunette did not feel sick, rather she felt strange as if there was someone watching her. Thinking it originally to be Will she did not raise her eyes, that is until she felt the breeze brush against her, almost caressing her in a way that sent shivers down her spine and chilling her to the very core.

"_Nimphadora…_"

As the crew made way to the longboats, Nim was forced to ride within the same boat as Will, only adding to her discomfort. She sat; her eyes forward and glancing briefly at her surroundings as they began to pass trees on either side of them. The jungle held a deep mystery to Nim and the further upriver they went, the more drawn she felt. What felt like hours later, Nim began to feel eyes upon her once more and turning to the tree lines she noticed people there, disappearing as soon as her eyes passed them and becoming nothing but whispers across the expansive forest.

"_Nimphadora…you have returned._"

Shaking the eerie feeling that began to settle in her stomach, the brunette began to fiddle with her charm. She ignored the blacksmith next to her as he turned to face Gibbs, of whom sat in front of the two youngest members of the crew, his brows pinching tightly over his eyes. After a few moments of tense silence among the party, the blacksmith turned his eyes from the forest beyond Nim's head to the seasoned sailor seated before him.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will frowned as he looked to Gibbs, the old sailor frowning in response and glancing at Nim out of the corner of his eye that looked on just as intently.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness," He demonstrated this by reaching his hand between Nim and Will where their faces were, flexing his fingers and then clenching his hand into a fist as he pulled it back to his side. There was a brief moment of silence before he uttered the name of the creature, "The _Kraken_." Nim and Will looked to one another, both fascinated by the story already and ignoring the shudder Pintel expressed and the whimper that spewed passed Ragetti's lips. "They say the stench of its breath is..._ooh,_" Gibbs shuddered at the thought before continuing, "_Imagine_, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses…if you believe such things."

Will frowned, "And the key will spare him that?"

Nim turned her eyes back to her godfather as he shrugged, his eyes raising to stare at the pirate in question, "Now that's the very question Jack wants answered." He then turned his eyes back to the blacksmith, "Bad enough even to go visit... _her_."

"_Her_?" Nim questioned with a frown, her eyes briefly turning to Will's before returning to the old sailor. Gibbs nodded in reply before sighing.

"Aye," He cleared his throat when the young woman frowned deeper, "She's an old sea-witch, said to have powers unseen by any of our time."

"_Nimphadora…you've come back to me._"

It was then that the chilling sensation that Nim had experienced previously aboard the _Pearl _returned and upon the wind came a voice that had the female's back straightening in familiarization.

_For de lost and lonely girl_

_Who must escape her lonely world._

_I call upon thee for but one simple task,_

_To venture to unspoken lands._

_Turn ya ears and listen well,_

_Meet me in the land where ya dreams do dwell…_

"Nim," The brunette's attention snapped towards the blacksmith who's brow was furrowed tightly and his eyes staring intently into hers, "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," She answered quickly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The blacksmith eyed her for a few moments more before turning his attention back towards the forest that lined his side of the boat earning a deep sigh from the female. She hated that this is the type of relationship that the blacksmith and herself had resorted to. Everything that passed between the two of them was suddenly so awkward and Nim wished she had a knife sharp enough to cut the tension. Ignoring the sinking feeling that settled in her senses once more, she too turned her eyes to the forest with her eyes narrowed.

_What have we become_?

As darkness began to fall across the forests, Nim turned her head as she noticed people coming from the forests and standing in the bayou that they had just entered, fireflies dotting the darkness and illuminating their path. Craning her neck she noticed that centered in the waters was a tall tree that appeared to be holding up a small hut atop of the deck built around its trunk and suspended in air. The warm candle light twinkled from inside of the hut and expressing that there was life to be found inside. Nim then turned her eyes back over the people to notice one woman in particular staring at her almost in recognition.

She wore a sunshine yellow dress and her dark hair was rolled in dreadlocks, each lock holding a series of beads and even some feathers, the long dreads pinned back into a rather large and intricate up-do at the back of her head to keep the strands from sticking to her smooth brow, some of them falling from their pins and down the back of her neck. Her skin was unblemished, save for the small dots tattooed underneath her eyes. Nim ultimately declared the woman beautiful the longer she stared, however, her staring was cut short when the woman turned and moved back into the darkness almost as quickly as she appeared.

Nim had no time to ponder the subject further before the longboat pulled to a stop next to the dock that supported the suspended hut, a series of stairs leading to its entrance, Jack immediately standing up. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are," He paused, thinking over what he just said before shaking his head, "Were." No that didn't sound quite right either, "Have been." He then settled on the last possible thing he could think of, "Before." The more he continued the less confident he sounded and this brought another wave of dread crashing through her system.

Gibbs then stood, patting his captain on the shoulder heartily in an attempt to offer reassurance, "I'll watch your back."

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack grumbled back in reply before stepping out of the boat and onto the dock, beginning his ascent, "Mind the boat."

The first-mate then turned to the blacksmith and nodded at him, "Mind the boat."

Will then frowned up after Gibbs before turning to Ragetti, "Mind the boat."

"Mind the boat," Ragetti stated quickly to his uncle Pintel as he followed after Will. Pintel grumbled before turning to Marty and smirking.

"Mind the boat."

"Mind the boat," The dwarfed man rumbled to Nim as he too disappeared up the rope ladder. Nim's brows furrowed before looking to Cotton and offering him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Cotton, mind the boat."

"_Mind the boat_!" She vaguely heard the mute sailor's Malaccan caw before flying away. As Nim stepped up to the doorway of the hut she noticed a small flicker out of the corner of her eye and turning her head she frowned as she saw nothing. Shaking her head and passing it off as just a trick of the lighting she moved into the doorway, her brow immediately quirking at the closeness between the blacksmith and who she assumed was Tia Dalma.

"You have a touch a' destiny about _you_, William Turner." She stated, her accent thick of a dialect that Nim could not place right away. The priestess seemed as if she was almost in a trace by him as she stopped before him; her eyes wide and showing the darkness of her irises.

Tia Dalma was a mysterious woman, donned in a ragged looking dress of a soft burgundy, the sleeves hanging from her slim shoulders. Her dark hair was a mess of dreadlocks, beads and feathers matted in and making her appear almost wild in a particular way. Her bangs were formed into dreadlocks as well and aided in framing her heart shaped face. Her skin remained unblemished save for the small circles tattooed underneath her eyes and on the arch of her chin where her dark lips formed just above it. An assortment of necklaces all holding shells and other trinkets hung from her slender neck and rested on the bodice of her early destroyed dress. She was beautiful in her own way, but Nim couldn't help the sudden familiarity she had with her. She suddenly felt as if she was more grounded…_whole_.

Will did not seem amused, as he always seemed to look as of late, as his brow quirked at her and his look pointed, "You know me."

Nim rolled her eyes at his rudeness as his question came out more as a blatant statement. Tia Dalma, however, did not seem bothered by his tone in the least as she leaned closer to him, her smile flirtatious as she fingered the lapel of his jacket and cooed, "You want to know _me_."

"There will be no knowing here," Jack stated quickly as he stepped between the two. Will's eyes immediately snapped towards the pirate as if startled out of his trance. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." The pirate glared soundly at him as he redirected the voodoo priestess back to her table, whining childishly to her as they went, "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped."

_Ouch_, Nim thought to herself as she stood next to Jack.

She then turned her attention back to the blacksmith, offering an inviting smile towards him. "Come," Will eyed her extended hand pointedly as she offered him the seat at her table before her eyes turned to Nim and it was a sudden spark that seemed to ignite deep inside of the brunette. If Tia Dalma had experienced the same thing, she did not show it as she took her seat at the head of the small table.

"Come," Jack echoed a moment after her and Nim turned her eyes to him, rolling them and crossing her arms.

"What are you, a parrot?"

"Shut it, darlin'." Jack grumbled to her as the blacksmith took his seat, the pirate's eyes immediately scanning the furniture for jewels.

Nim also followed the cabinets that surrounded the small area that the group stood in, her eyes immediately catching the hat that sat off to the side. With her brows furrowed, she narrowed her eyes from where she stood in order to examine it closer without moving and drawing attention to herself. It was a ragged looking hat that was a dulled azure from obvious time in the sun as it was bleached slightly, a large purple feather tucked within the creases of it. Nim couldn't shake the eerie familiarity about the hat, but shook it off when the priestess began to speak once more.

"What service may I do for ya?" She smiled flirtatiously as she traced the blacksmith's face with the tips of her fingers before settling herself back in her chair and glaring at Jack, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment!" Jack smiled brightly, whistling and motioning for the cage that housed Barbossa's undead monkey to be brought to him. As he grabbed the cage he removed his pistol from his side, "Look, an undead monkey!" He cried shooting the primate and ignoring its unearthly screech before grinning like a child, "Top that!"

Tia Dalma took the caged animal, glancing at it briefly before settling the cage on the table and opening the door and releasing the primate. Jack the monkey quickly bounded from the cage and into the next room. Nim watched it with her eyes, ignoring her godfather's mutterings from behind her ("No," he winced before looking at the priestess, "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that!") and watching as the monkey chirped sadly, resting besides a booted food. After a moment the priestess spoke again, "The payment is fair."

As the woman began to shift her skirts to allow herself to sit, Will removed a worn piece of cloth from his coat before unfolding it, "We're looking for this…" He began as he tossed it onto the table before the priestess, "And what it goes to."

Nim frowned as she felt recognition run through her veins, though it was not just a simple remembering the parchment – it was rather the feeling of seeing something familiar after having not seen it for a lengthy period of time…as if something precious had been found. She turned her eyes to the woman to see that Tia Dalma had straightened in familiarization to the drawing before turning her eyes briefly to Nim and finally resting them on Jack, "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe," He answered, returning his eyes to the woman from his playing with a dangling string, "Why?"

The woman stared at him for a few moments before chuckling, her hand circling to rest underneath her chin as she bit her lip, "Ahh…Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," She smirked before turning her eyes to once again rest on Nim, "Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own..." After a moment she sighed, "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs questioned after a moment, his stormy blue eyes narrowing in wonder.

Pintel immediately began firing his own ideas of what lay in the chest earning a look of annoyance from Gibbs, "Gold!? Jewels!? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature!?"

"Nothing…_bad_ I hope," Ragetti gulped as he eyed the jar of retina besides him, turning his eyes slowly to the voodoo priestess.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" She questioned earning nods of confirmation from her audience, "A man of the sea. A great sailor! Until he ran afoul of that which vex all men…" Her eyes flickered briefly to the blacksmith and then to the light eyed woman before returning to the faces of her audience.

Will frowned as he looked at her, "What vexes all men?"

She grinned at him teasingly, placing her hand over his and playing with his calloused fingers, "What indeed."

"The sea?" Gibbs suggested.

"Sums!" Pintel cried in protest.

"The dichotomy of good and evil!" All heads turned to Ragetti who blushed sheepishly for his statement and Nim sighed. It truly appeared as if common sense eluded pirates. Finally Jack sighed heavily, his gaze irritated as he turned from a counter he had been picking trinkets off of and tucking into his pockets.

"A woman!"

"A woman," Tia Dalma echoed in confirmation, gazing at Will once more, "He fell in love."

Gibbs frowned, "No, no, no, no – I heard it was the sea he fell in love with!"

The priestess turned her eyes to the weathered sailor in annoyance and Nim felt anger course through her veins, the only indication she allowed to show of her discomfort was the slight twitching, which did not go unnoticed to Jack as he placed his hand over hers in an attempt to calm her. Nim turned her eyes to the pirate and sighed, feeling the tension leave her body, and offering him a weak smile in thanks.

"Same story different versions and all of them _true_! See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea." She purred pridefully before continuing her story, "He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die…" She explained, leaning forward to keep her audience entertained, however, Will had a different idea as his patience began to wear thin.

"What did he put in the chest exactly?"

Tia Dalma turned her eyes to him before smiling – ignoring the irritation that had surfaced in his tone before placing her hand on her heart and purring, "Him heart."

"Literally o-or figuratively?" Ragetti questioned hesitantly as he turned his eyes to gaze at the priestess.

Pintel immediately refused, "He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest!" He paused before turning his eyes hesitantly to the tanned woman, to see that she had a well-trained gaze on her face as she stared at them, "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings." She answered flippantly as she waved her hand to dismiss the matter before leaning forward, her expression darkening, "And so, _him carved out him heart_, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world." She then turned to the key drawn on the table before her eyes locked with that of Will's, "The key he keep with him at _all_ times."

The blacksmith stood, his eyes glaring at Jack dangerously, "You knew this."

"I did not!" Jack protested to the accusation, his eyes glancing briefly to Nim before returning to Will, "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?"

Nim frowned, "Jack –"

"Let me see your hand!" The room fell silent and Jack stopped in his tracks at the demanding timber to Tia Dalma's voice her eyes narrowed on him as she outstretched her hand to him. Jack turned, glancing at her briefly before smirking smugly and handing her his right hand. With a sharply pointed look from the priestess, he sighed and offers her his left, which is tightly bound in the very same bandage that he had used only about a month ago. Nim leaned forward as Tia Dalma unwrapped his hand, glancing at him sternly and with a furrowed brow as she unravels the cloth before allowing it to fall to the floor. Nim's eyes widened as did the rest of the crew as the ugly black boil pulsed on Jack's palm.

"The Black Spot!" She heard Gibbs cry before brushing off his chest, spinning in a circle and spitting on the ground before his feet. Pintel and Ragetti soon joined him, but the young woman's attention was too drawn to the pulsing blemish on her surrogate brother's palm.

"My eyesight's as good as ever so you know!" He smiled nervously in hopes of lightening the mood. Tia Dalma only frowned before disappearing behind a flap and into another room.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Jack turned his eyes to the younger woman and frowned, but before he could answer, the priestess returned with a jar of dirt held in her arms. She stared at him for a moment before handing him the jar, "Davy Jones cannot make port," She began, "Cannot step on land but once every _ten_ _years_. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you."

The pirate took the jar from her hesitantly before glancing back at her, "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes," She frowned in confusion as to his more obvious observation.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

Jack frowned, hugging the jar closer to his chest, "No!"

"Then it helps," She smiled.

Will frowned after a moment, turning his eyes to the voodoo priestess and sighing, "It seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_."

Tia Dalma nodded and circled her table, gathering a series of crab claws and legs into her hands before tussling them softly in her cupped hands, "A touch…" She breathed, bringing her hands to her mouth before allowing the trinkets to fall from her hands and onto the table below her, "…of destiny!"

After marking the coordinates, the crew quickly bid the priestess their goodbyes before exiting her hut, but Nim had a different idea. She waited for everyone to leave before turning her eyes to the still seated woman and frowning softly in thought. Nim couldn't understand the drawing she had to this woman, but it felt more natural as if she was a moth to the flame or the opposite end of a magnet.

"You are a curious woman, Nimphadora."

Nim frowned, "You know me?"

Tia Dalma grinned, her cheeks pushing her eyes into gleeful arches and the young woman couldn't help but take a seat at the other end of the table, waiting to hear more from her. "I know everyone who passes this place," She answered smartly, "You have a particular destiny about you as well child."

"Particular…destiny?"

She smiled again before fingering a trinket to her left, her eyes sliding closed. "You wish to find your brother and father, yes?"

"More than anything!" Nim answered quickly, "You know where I can find them?"

After a moment of silence, the priestess answered her, "Ya must be willin' to reach the ends of this universe…but tread lightly."

"Nim!"

The young woman turned to see Will standing by the door of the hut, brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed on the tanned woman seated across from the green eyed woman. Nim offered him a small smile before sighing, "I'm fine, Will…I'll be down in a moment."

He nodded slowly, casting one last curious look to the priestess before stepping away from the door once more. Tia Dalma then turned her eyes back to Nim, having watched the exchange carefully, hiding her smile behind her knitted fingers. After a moment she stood, her expression suddenly serious, "You have the ability to change the course of the future, Nimphadora Puget, but Fate be a hard mistress to sway…" Tia Dalma stated as she leaned against her table and eyeing the younger woman sternly, though a look of all-knowingness passed her features that made Nim's brow furrow underneath her bangs. "Your destiny has been settled within the churning sands, but it is up to you to see the truth hidden within the tide."

Nim looked down at the table in front of her and frowned thoughtfully. When she looked up, Tia Dalma had disappeared, the only sign she had ever been there was the rustling of the cloth separating the main room to the next and she sighed. Standing she made her way to the door, casting one last glance behind her before following after the rest of the crew.

"_You cannot change the course of destiny, Nimphadora...You will eventually play your part, just as all of you will._"

* * *

Hmm...strange happenings eh? And what's up with Tia Dalma? Only time will tell ;)

Anyway, I promise to have more Will/Nim interaction in the next chapter :D As always, reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update so hit that little button below and write a few words - thoughts of what will happen next are always welcome ;)

Much Love,  
timexgone23

xoxo


	8. Firefly

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

**Summary**: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

Author's Note: Okay so I suck, and I'm aware of that smh. I'm so sorry for the lateness of this updates…it's gotta be like four or five months overdue? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's been that long. Anyway, here is an update for you – the next chapter is due sometime this week so updates will be a little faster because I don't like leaving you hanging for so long. On that note, I again apologize for my lack of updating…my life is a living, breathing, soap opera, smh. As always, **r****eviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update!** I felt as if I needed to bold that, haha! Ahem, so without further adieu, let's move right along to thank the reviewers and off to the wonderful world that is _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

I'd like to thank my reviewers for chapter 6: _grapejuice101, xxz0eyxx, Danda225, Why Fireflies Flash, zZhell-butterflyZz _and _Dangerous Cheeseball._

_grapejuice101 – _I'm so glad you love the series, and I apologize for not updating sooner. I'm hoping that the updates will come faster after the next few chapters :) Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_xxz0eyxx – _Oh my goodness (this is mad late) but I hope you're feeling better! Hope you enjoy this next chapter as well and thank you for your loyal review!

_Danda225 – _I know exactly what you mean, smh. The world is cruel. And with Tia Dalma, you never know what will happen ;) But no worries, you'll eventually see what I mean lol. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Yes! But she's always going to be my favorite…especially in AWE! Yeah, Nim and Lynette are getting along – albeit very slowly, but getting along nonetheless lol. Yesh! I LOVE that show so, so much! It's absolutely amazing and I love the way they really delve into the characters and their personalities as well as their hidden backgrounds that are merely inferred in the original stories. Don't worry, you're always welcome to talk to me about it too! Haha, anyway I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!

_zZhell-butterflyZz – _Thank you so much! I'm sorry you cried, I wasn't trying to do that lol. But I'm glad you connect emotionally with the story and especially my characters ;) Anyway thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Dangerous Cheeseball – _I'm so sorry for the wait :( I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Thank you all who have reviewed so far and have subscribed/favorited/followed this story :D You all warm my heart

Without further adieu

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Pirates of the Caribbean  
Dead Man's Chest  
VII: Firefly_

Lynette watched from the crate she was sitting on as the crew went about their jobs aboard the ship. Her eyes briefly turned to where her daughter was stationed far above the deck in the crows nest, her hair braided out of her face and her tricorne fixed upon her head, before they turned to the blacksmith. She watched as the younger man scrubbed the railings of the _Pearl_ albeit reluctantly and with an irritated vigor that nearly made her chuckle.

"Surprised to see you up here," She turned her dark eyes to her daughter's godfather and smiled.

"I couldn't stand sitting in that cabin for another minute," She sighed, "I missed the smell of the sea."

Gibbs chuckled lightly, gazing down at the woman. His love for her had changed after she had married his friend into that of a close friend and even at times as family, yet he couldn't help but feel an ache in his heart for what he wished he could have had. After a moment of silence and banishing his thoughts to the back of his mind, the old sailor smiled at her, "I's a strange thing to hear ye sayin' Lyn."

The brunette smirked, her hair rustling with the wind, "I never lost my love for the sea…not even after Jim and I had run. It hurt me more to pretend that I didn't hear her call than to pretend that I enjoyed living so far away." Lynette sighed after a moment, her eyes resting upon the frame of her daughter, "She's grown so much…I almost didn't recognize her when I found her three years ago. Thank you for looking after her Joshamee."

He shook his head softly, "It was and has always been my pleasure to watch 'er. Ronnie's become a strong woman and she's more like 'er father every day."

"I came to that realization almost two days ago," She smiled. "She has his eyes and his face."

"Aye," Gibbs nodded after a moment, his eyes also turning to Nim as she paced the crows nest and appearing to be speaking to herself. "But she's got 'er mother's spirit."

"It's not my spirit," Lynette laughed though her tone almost sounding bitter. "There are times where I don't even know my own daughter…I'm losing her Joshamee."

"Nah," He denied his brows furrowed over his stormy blue eyes, "Ye never lost 'er, Lyn…she's just determined to live on her own and make her own decisions. She'll come 'round an' when she does she's gonna go right to you. You're her mum, Lyn…she won't stay mad all that long."

Lynette considered Gibbs' words carefully before a frown crossed her lips, "You obviously don't know Veronica as well as you'd hoped."

"Oh?"

"She…" Lynette paused, turning to glance at the older sailor over her shoulder, "She's a child of the sea."

**-X-**

Nim paced back and forth in the crows nest, her brows furrowed tightly over her eyes as she attempted to sort out her thoughts. Since the meeting with Tia Dalma, not only had tensions between Jack and Will been high, but the words that the old priestess had said to her rang throughout her head like a spherical bell in the heavy silence of death and glum. She couldn't help but feel as if she had specifically sent her away with those words on purpose. How was she going to be able to change the fates of those she was connected with when she did not know their fates to begin with?

Sighing heavily, Nim removed her tricorne to wipe the sweat that had accumulated across her brow. While the air was much cooler high above deck, the sun still managed to assault any who stood too closely and the skies had been clear the last few days.

"Nimie!"

The young woman peered over the edge of the crows nest to see Jack waving his hands impatiently from below and she sighed, "What!?"

"I'm in need of some assistance!"

Rolling her eyes in exasperation at the pirate she grabbed a stray line and slid down it, landing atop of the deck heavily and sending a small wave of pain through her shins, however, it was quickly ignored as Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards his stateroom. As the door closed, Jack turned to the younger woman and frowned. Since meeting with Tia Dalma, Nim had been avoiding him for a lack of anything else to say to him. It was a constant struggle just to get him to speak to her for the last two years and now that she knew why she couldn't help but me slightly miffed for his lack of faith in her for his privacy, though a large part of her understood…she had done the very same.

"Jack, what's this all about?"

The pirate simply stared at her, tracing her form and focusing primarily on her thin frame as well as the dark circles under her eyes before shaking his head. Reaching onto the desk next to him he tossed her an apple from the container, a humorous purchase as it had been a mockery of his late first mate, his eyes following as she caught it soundly, her brow quirking in confusion. He then gestured to the fruit, offering her a half smile before circling around the room, "It's about the little visit we jus' had love," He remarked slowly; coming to a stop next to his desk and grabbing the uncorked bottle of rum there and taking a swing.

Nim rolled her eyes, examining the fruit suspiciously before taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. She and Jack had not spoken in such an intimate setting since their argument a few weeks ago regarding each other's suspicious behavior.

"Ye already know about my little secret," Jack continued, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and leaning on the table between them, his dark eyes lingering on her form before locking on her eyes, "What I tend to wonder, is about that little reaction you had back in ol' Tia's hut."

The brunette thought back to a few days before to the very moment Jack was speaking of before frowning, "I don't know."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Jack snorted slightly, "What do you take me for, love?"

"A narcissistic pretentious idiot," Nim replied with a roll of her eyes, nearly smirking at the slightly strangled sound that the pirate had made before sighing softly as her eyes stared out of the window pane and to the rolling swells of the Caribbean. "Jack…have you ever felt as if you knew something was going to happen, but cannot explain it without sounding as if you're crazy?"

Jack stared at her for a long while before a breathy chuckle fell from his lips, "Ye obviously forget who you're talking to."

"I suppose I have," She replied almost absentmindedly as her eyes glazed over.

The older pirate sighed softly, noting that she did not seem to be herself as of late – granted neither had he, but he was explainable! He was Captain Jack Sparrow, notably one of the most daft and crazed pirates in the Caribbean, but without a doubt the most humane. He almost felt a little insulted by her near-mindless comment and he studied her carefully. Nim had undoubtedly lost weight recently, almost appearing as if she was sickly and he attested that mostly to the condition of her mother, and she bore dark circles under her once lively green irises that were sunken into her skin. Nim had lost her liveliness and Jack couldn't help but feel partially responsible for this change in her.

"Love," He noticed the brunette's eyes return to the present, briefly flicking over to him before returning to stare out of the window, "If it's one thing I've learned while being on the sea it's to expect the unexpected, savvy?"

"I understand completely," She remarked almost sarcastically as she turned her eyes from the window to stare at him, her brows furrowing over her eyes tightly, "It would be foolish to think that things are normal among the seas and especially for us as pirates."

A smirk tugged at his lips, "So you consider yourself a pirate do ye?"

"I've been a pirate since you found me in Port Royal and even more so since my father was a pirate and now my mother is considered among them," She rolled her eyes before a ghost of a smile pulled at her lips, "Besides, I've tried to live the normal life…it lasted a little less than a week."

Jack's smile widened, grabbing his rum and taking a hearty swig before holding it out for the younger woman to take. Normally he was not so inclined to share his alcohol, but he needed to get the brunette to speak and he figured if he played his cards right then she would have no such problems in telling him what was on her mind. A part of him couldn't blame her rather closed-off nature as of late since he hadn't exactly been the best person to be around (he certainly had a pile of unresolved issues to deal with himself), but he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the close bond they had once shared. His smile widened as she took the bottle from his offered hand and taking a swig for herself, her face contorting into one of slight pain at the burning sensation that radiated down her throat and settled in her belly. He noticed she hadn't immediately handed it back and he brushed it off – perhaps he'd finally get answers to her strange behavior.

"In response to your earlier query, I honestly don't know why I had the reaction I did in Tia Dalma's hut." She answered with a small frown after taking another sip from Jack's rum, "I felt so connected to her in a strange way – when Gibbs had contradicted her when she was telling us about Davy Jones –" She ignored the small wince from Jack as she continued, "–I felt her anger as if it was my very own…It's never happened to me like that before."

Jack frowned softly, "Do ye think it connects with your other such weird behavior?"

"Let's not forget who was truly acting more strange," Nim snapped slightly as her eyes narrowed on the older man before softening slightly, "It may have something to do with it. I haven't been sleeping well for a while now and whenever I do I have nightmares so I stopped trying to sleep."

Jack sat back in the chair he had occupied while she was speaking and he nodded to himself. That had been the first honest answer he had gotten from her since before this whole Davy Jones mishap occurred and he felt relieved to know that she was still willing to confide in him, however, before he could comment she continued.

"It doesn't help that Will is here either," She scoffed, "Constantly speaking with my mother no less…"

"Never did like the whelp."

Nim shot the pirate a bemused look in reply, "Only when it not benefited you."

"Don't insult me, darling," Jack smirked, "You know as well as I do that you'd much rather have him off this ship than help him free his beloved what's-her-face."

Rolling her eyes the female sighed, "As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right. I don't _want_ to help him free Elizabeth, but I feel as if I _have _to…like I owe it to him."

After a moment of silence, Jack frowned deeply, "Now you're just not making any sense."

With a solemn smile, Nim turned and faced the pirate, "You've obviously never been in love with another person before." Before Jack could properly respond, Nim took her leave offering a brief thanks while holding up her apple before disappearing back onto the deck where Pintel and Ragetti were arguing over who would be able to shoot Jack the Monkey first or where to even find him. Ignoring this, the young woman made her way to the rigging in order to climb back up to the crows nest. Before she could begin her ascent a hand gripped her arm enough to stop her and she frowned as her eyes met with brown.

"Nim," Will began uneasily and earning an arched brow from the young woman, "How…How are you?"

"_How are you_?" She quoted almost incredulously, "You haven't spoken to me in three days and suddenly you're asking me how I am!?" She briefly noted the way the blacksmith winced at his lack of tact before continuing, "For all extensive purposes I'm simply _peachy_, otherwise rather annoyed and exhausted among other things. Now, if you'd be so kind as to excuse me, I need to return to my post. Good day Will."

With a deep frown the blacksmith watched as she climbed the rigging back up to the crows nest. It didn't pass his notice that she worked the lines, shrouds and mast as a giant jungle-gym and moving swiftly from each part to where her post was in the crows nest. A piece of his heart swelled at the thought of being a contributing factor in her abilities, seeing as she wouldn't be able to do half of the things she did now if she was still afraid of heights, but another part of his heart ached. He had been speaking to Lynette on how to win the brunette's attention back, if only conversationally and not romantically (as she seemed to be strongly against), but everything that he used would not work.

For the last three days he had been attempting to subtly gain her attention and each time he failed, the icing on the cake being how clumsily he stumbled over this particular interaction. He knew that the young pirate had changed over the course of three years – who wouldn't given that much time away from people that once knew her? – but so had he…hadn't he? Running a calloused hand through his unruly curls he sighed heavily at the thoughts that raced through his head. How was he going to get her to speak to him without making himself seem like a fool in the meantime?

In order to do this he decided to speak to Gibbs; not only was he her godfather, but he had lived with her upon the _Black Pearl _for the last three years. As he approached he noticed the older man muttering to himself, Lynette not too far away as she was examining the charts that lay out before them in an attempt to aid the older sailor in locating where it was they needed to go in order to find the _Flying Dutchman _according to Tia Dalma's coordinates. It took a moment for Gibbs to realize his presence before standing straight and smiling at the younger man.

"Ah Will, good to see ya out and about."

The blacksmith nodded, offering a tight smile in return, "Yes…it's interesting to say the very least." It didn't take the old sailor long to figure out what Will was referring to and he offered him a slightly crooked smile.

"Haven't won her over yet have ye?" Will scoffed in reply as he leaned on the railing, his gaze flickering to where she stood in the crows nest.

"Not an inch…she's incredibly stubborn – more so than I ever remembered."

"She's certainly _grown_ over the years," Gibbs agreed, "She's had to with the demand of a pirate's life and all." Will seemed to consider this for a moment before sighing as the sailor continued, "You're just gonna have ta win her back like ye did last time, lad…that's all the advice I can give ya, just keep in mind that she's become more disagreeable over the last few years and proceed with caution."

"Don't discourage him, Joshamee," Lynette sighed, "You probably know her best, Will, the thing you have to consider is who is it you love more? Elizabeth or Veronica?"

Will considered this for a moment before sighing through his nose, his head slumping slightly between his shoulders. Unbeknownst to Lynette that had been the very same question that the blacksmith had been asking himself since speaking to Nim nearly a week ago.

~_Four Days Later_~

"_J'ai jamais su comment se conjuguait l'amour et puis un jour j'ai pris le temps j'ai appris. Parfois le bonheur se trouve là juste devant toi ok c'est rare mais il se peut qu'il arrive. Et quand il est là faut le saisir, nan-nan-nan-nan-nan, ça ça n'a pas de prix. Et quand il est là faut le saisir, nan-nan-nan-nan-nan, ça ça n'a pas de prix,_" Nim sang to herself as she swabbed the deck, one of her more favorite jobs as it kept her hands busy and her thoughts less dabbled into. It certainly beat sitting in the crows nest all day and having nothing to do but think.

Time was beginning to become of the essence she knew, thanks to Jack's strange quirks alerting her to such things. He was becoming more and more antsy and had begun to avoid her once more, Gibbs was constantly with her mother and speaking in hushed tones as if they were planning something and Will had also been avoiding her whenever possible. It was strange to her that the blacksmith had suddenly stopped pursing her attention for even remote conversation and Nim couldn't help but miss those times, despite the irritation it brought her for even that was welcomed. Shaking her head she returned to her task.

According to the mumblings she managed to catch from Jack, they were soon closing in on the coordinates Tia Dalma had left them with to find the _Flying Dutchman_. It had begun to wear on her already frayed nerves and it was particularly because Nim did not know what to expect.

She found it odd over the last few days that the closer and closer they got to the _Dutchman_, the more and more she forgot about her time in the future. Asking her mother about the sensation, she denied it only casting Nim a concerned look upon the question that sent her mind reeling. Pausing in her cleaning she frowned, leaning against the mop, her brows furrowing tightly over her eyes.

As she attempted to recall the memories she had seemingly forgotten a pair of brown eyes appeared in her vision and snapped her back into reality. Frowning softly she returned to her mopping and sighed softly, "What can I do for you Will?"

The blacksmith quirked a brow at her tone as it was leagues friendlier than it had been the last couple of weeks. Recovering from his shock he cleared his throat and shrugged before grabbing the other mop and beginning to aid her in her duty for the day. It was Nim's turn to quirk a brow as he did not speak, rather worked along side of her. They had not had such an interaction since the storm they had sailed through almost three years ago in pursuit of Barbossa to the _Isla de Muerta_. It brought her happiness that there were no words as the action spoke words for itself.

After a few more moments of silence, the brunette sighed softly, leaning against her mop and watching the blacksmith carefully with a faint smile on her lips. Finally realizing that his partner was no longer doing her job, the blacksmith looked up and frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

Nim's lips quirked into an amused smirk before she switched her hold on her mop and resumed swabbing, "Nothing Will." She nearly laughed, "Nothing at all…I'm actually rather curious about what possessed you to grace me with your assistance."

"It's incredibly hot today, "Will answered. "Surely you'd appreciate whatever help you could in order to get the job done faster so you could reap the benefit of relaxing."

Nim almost laughed loudly at the proposition, instead the sound that came from her sounded like a cross between a snort and a toad's croak earning her a bewildered look from the blacksmith. "While your suggestion is appreciated and painfully kind," She stated after regaining control over herself, "I fear that I have more than just a single job on this vessel thanks to the mishap at the _Isle de Pelegosto_. We lost half of our deckhands and so those of us who remain have to pick up the slack of those unfortunate souls."

Will snorted as he returned to the backward and forward motion of his mop effectively hiding a smile. "I'm sure you mourn them deeply…" The smile could not be missed in his tone and Nim smirked, also returning to her job.

"Why yes," came her near-sarcastic answer. "I had spent so many hours cleaning up after them and am terribly sad to see that the work load has decreased to a near bearable and somewhat considerate amount."

"You sound positively convincing."

She simply shrugged, "I'm here all week."

The humor that passed between the two of them did not go unnoticed and for a moment it felt as if everything was back in order – suddenly everything that had happened the last few weeks had been wiped away.

"What was that you were singing before?"

Nim looked up after a moment to see that Will had stopped mopping and was staring at her and she couldn't help the flush that rose to her cheeks, blanketing them in crimson and effectively hiding behind the sunburn. Gathering herself quickly she cleared her throat, "It's a lullaby…"

Will observed her carefully and knew that the question had made her uncomfortable, as was his goal. He needed to push her out of her comfort zones in order to break through the wall she had built around herself. One thing that he had learned quickly over the last three years was how the woman's mind worked; Elizabeth was an amazing teacher even without her knowledge – all he had to do was make the parallels between her and Nim.

The green eyed female was outrageously stubborn and had a tendency, while unabashed, abrasive and sarcastic, to be very vindictive when she felt herself wronged. After giving the twenty-three year old her space for the last week or so, he knew he would be able to breech her defenses by taking her off guard. It only helped that he was aware of her self-consciousness to singing and especially to being caught. While he knew it was an unfair move on his part, he also knew that it was the only way to get her speaking to him once again without being callous.

His eyes immediately drew to her fidgeting with her necklace, a nervous habit he had picked up on early during their last adventure when she was either: troubled, nervous or thinking deeply about something. It was then he realized that he had been silent too long and it was only adding to her sudden self-consciousness. "What does it mean?"

Glancing at him carefully she returned to mopping and frowned softly, "It's a children's lullaby in French called _La Luciole_."

Will's brows furrowed, "What does it mean?"

"Well," Nim paused, "the song itself is called _Firefly_ and the part that you heard me sing means…_I never knew how love was combined and then one day I took the time; I learned. Sometimes happiness is there in front of you, ok this is rare, but it might happen. And when it is necessary to grasp; that it has no price. And when it is necessary to grasp; that it has no price_." She took a deep breath, noticing a sudden deepness (looking scarily equivalent to longing), to Will's eyes and she cleared her throat awkwardly, "It's a silly thing to sing about…if you'll excuse me, I – I think I just heard Jack call me."

Before Will could stop her, she was gone and he frowned deeply. How was he to hold even a casual conversation with her if he was only going to accidentally bring up the things that seem to continuously drive them apart? Will continued to swab the deck long after Nim disappeared, but he hoped that it would help sort his thoughts enough for him to think of a way to speak to her without bringing up tensions.

It was beginning to dawn on him that there were choices he was going to be forced to make and currently he was at a fork in the road. One road led him to Elizabeth and the other led him to Nim.

* * *

Don't worry next chapter will be much more entertaining :) since we'll be meeting Davy Jones ;)) and I have a little surprise for y'all lol. Anyway as always my policy remains: reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update! Though I'd very much like to read your opinions!

On that note, I'll probably be updating later this week so keep your eyes out!

Much Love,  
timexgone23

xoxo


	9. Davy Jones

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

**Summary**: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

Author's Note: Okay, so a little later than I expected to update – sorry about that by the way I had to exchange information from one computer to the next thanks to my other one dying on me :( so sad. Anyway I have a new chapter for you, which is always exciting! And as I promised last chapter, some amazing Will/Nim fluff hee hee, you may or may not love me for it ;) We'll see. As always, **reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update!** I felt as if I needed to bold that, haha! Ahem, so without further adieu, let's move right along to thank the reviewers and off to the wonderful world that is _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

I'd like to thank my reviewers for chapter 6: _SarahBear0627,__ Danda225, Why Fireflies Flash, BlueEyedWolf33, finalfan21 _and _ToryIsConfusedDotCom_

Thank you all who have reviewed so far and have subscribed/favorited/followed this story :D You all warm my heart

Without further adieu

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean  
Dead Man's Chest  
VIX: Davy Jones

The storm hit them suddenly and Jack had ordered Nim to stay with her mother in his cabin, which the brunette agreed to only after being persuaded by both Gibbs and her mother. Nim couldn't shake the way that Gibbs and Jack avoided meeting her eyes after they had closed the door. Since then she heard the crew moving about the deck securing lines in preparation for the worst and she paced impatiently across the length of Jack's cabin.

"Veronica, darling, sit down…your pacing is making me sick."

Rolling her eyes slightly, Nim continued to pace as her fingers wove her charm. She did not reply, but she heard her mother sigh irritably from the chair she sat on.

Lynette's overall health had improved greatly, though she was still unable to walk without some assistance. She had regained her more regal personality and had increasingly become the woman that Nim remembered both to her relief and chagrin. The woman had found it appropriate to speak to her daughter as if she was a small child once more, which had resulted in many heated arguments over the last few days.

The green eyed woman's patience had worn thin over the last few days as well, which certainly didn't help in their arguments. The crew had opted to stay away from Nim and she couldn't have been happier – her only company being Jack the monkey. The woman didn't know how long she and her mother sat in the cabin until she heard the call for them to drop anchor and Nim knew that things had only just begun.

**-X-**

Staring out at the cluster of rocks and the fallen ship, Will frowned deeply and almost in disbelief. The swells crashed loudly against the rocks and nearly drowning out all other sound to the blacksmith's ears, but it did nothing to curve his displeasure as he had pictured something quite different than what lay before his eyes.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" He inquired as he turned his eyes to Gibbs who had approached him a few moments earlier. The old sailor only offered him a nod, his eyes appearing fearful and almost panicky. Will shrugged this off as he returned his eyes to the rocks, "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you." His eyes turned briefly to Jack as he came to a stop just behind him, "Do not underestimate it."

When Gibbs only stared at him incredulously he elbowed his first mate sharply in the ribs. "Must've run afoul off a reef," He suggested forcefully from behind his teeth as he shot a dirty look to his captain. Before Will could question it, Jack stepped next to him and frowned.

"What's your plan?"

Will's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the pirate, "I row over; search the ship until I find your bloody key…"

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," He snorted as he walked off to prepare himself to make his plan become a reality. He decided that he would stop off at Jack's cabin to inform Nim and her mother as to what was happening and knocked on the door swiftly.

Nim opened the door a moment later and she frowned upon seeing him at the doorway, but there was relief in her expression.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going aboard the Dutchman to retrieve the key for Jack…"

Nim's eyes widened in shock and she quickly stepped outside of the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Will couldn't help but notice her every feature and commit it to memory. The top half of her hair, that was only dry a moment before, was pulled away from her face by a piece of cloth and leaving the long tresses to tumble down her back loosely. Her bangs had grown considerably and parted off-center so that the strands framed her face and rested against her cheekbones. Over the last few days her once gaunt and thinning face had filled back in along with her figure after he had convinced her to eat something other than fruit and she had regained a healthy pigment to her skin despite the beautiful tan she had thanks to her time in the crows nest. It was one of the few times he was able to see the charm around her neck and resting against the scar in between the hollow of her throat that he recalled so vividly as she was not wearing a high-collared tunic. He traced the freckles that had darkened across her nose and her cheeks, her pink lips slightly chapped and formed exactly as he remembered them with the bottom lip being a little fuller than her upper lip and forming a permanent pout. Her green eyes were focused on his and he could see the panic there and it surprised him.

"Are you crazy?" Nim inquired, breaking Will from his thoughts and quickly bringing him back to reality. "You can't go over there by yourself! What if there is no key to begin with?"

"Tia Dalma predicted these coordinates…there's no way that they were wrong."

Nim frowned deeply, "Will…think for a moment. Do you honestly think that what you seek is aboard that decrepit ship!?" It was clear she had noticed the ship off to the side as the lightning that danced across the sky illuminated it enough to be seen. He watched as emotions conflicted on her features and she frowned once more, her eyes hardening as they returned to meet his. "I won't let you go over there by yourself."

"You're not coming with me, Nim." He stated with conviction, "This is something that I have to do…it is my burden to carry alone and I don't want help."

"You're so thick!"

"Thick, but passionate and you know that," Will broke in, effectively cutting her off from saying anything else in light of her anger. "I'll be back…you have my word."

"Do I?"

After a moment the green eyed female frowned deeply before sighing, reaching behind her neck and releasing the chain from its hold. She stared at the charm for a moment before stepping closer to the blacksmith and fastening it to his neck and it was then he noticed that the chain adjusted as it was loose on him. She stepped away after a moment, her hand tracing the charm that now rested against his neck and offering him a weak smile.

Will's hand grasped the charm over Nim's hand, his lips quirking into a confused frown. "Why'd you give this to me?" He questioned softly, "This is your most treasured possession. I can't take this from you."

"It is mine to give to who I wish. And it isn't my _most _treasured possession…" She drew off softly, her eyes expressing an internal conflict before she shook her head and looked up at him. "That and you don't have a choice." Nim smirked, "I expect that back upon your return."

After a moment of staring at one another, Will felt Nim step away from him and he decided he didn't want her to go. Acting quickly he grabbed her retreating hand and pulled her to a stop. The woman glanced back at him with her brows furrowed in confusion, but soon Will was not thinking about her expression as he tugged her to him and pressing his lips firmly to hers.

It was clear she was in shock at first, but instinctively she moved forward and her hands tangled in the front of his tunic to respond to the sudden desperation she felt at the prospect of him leaving. Tilting her head to the side, she deepened the kiss and responding furiously to his ministrations. No words were exchanged, but it suddenly felt as if every emotion the two had bottled up over the last few weeks came spilling out and its contents left barren before them. For a moment in time it was almost as if all of the troubles they had accumulated over the last three years disappeared. They were still able to call the other a friend, Elizabeth hadn't held his heart the way she did now, none of it mattered anymore as both embraced and clung to this moment.

Will's lips were slick with rainwater and moved with a bruising passion that left the younger woman gasping into his mouth. His breath was hot on her skin and raising gooseflesh wherever it made contact and Nim couldn't deny the chills that struck through her that weren't to be caused by the freezing rain that soaked her and the blacksmith to the core. His hands slid from her arms, slowly tracing down to her hips where he pulled her flush against him, his fingers digging unmercifully into her skin and eliciting a slight hiss from the back of her throat that made him feel as if his body was on fire.

She felt herself stumbling backwards into the wall, where he pinned her, his form pressing flush against hers, though never once breaking contact with her lips. As she made to pull away, his lips followed her and she could feel his want, his worries all tumbling passed his lips as he ran his tongue across her lower lip. Granting him access, she nearly jumped as electricity pulsed through her veins and her heart leapt with the sudden wave of energy that ripped through her body as his fingers dug further into her hips.

He explored the cavern of her mouth, his tongue massaging her own and coaxing it into a dance that sent both into a new frenzy. Nim's arms slid up from his chest, her hands tangling in his hair before resting on his neck to pull him closer. What felt like hours only lasted a few moments as she finally managed to pull away, a dark blush blanketing her cheeks as her hands slid from his neck to rest against his chest.

Keeping her eyes trained on her charm around his neck she sighed softly. "You should go…" She murmured quietly, her voice sounding almost choked before she turned her eyes to meet his. "That charm will keep you safe…it's done me well and it will hold to that purpose. Live through this and bring it back to me."

"I will," The blacksmith agreed as he wrapped his hand around hers, offering the appendage a gentle squeeze.

Her eyes stared pointedly into his and he knew they would not share a moment like this again, "Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll come back…I still do not ask you to give Elizabeth up, but promise me that, should you desire it, you will keep that charm with you until it is no longer a service to you."

Will's brow furrowed tightly in confusion, "What do you mean Nim?"

"You'll figure it out…" She answered, "And when you do we'll both understand the outcome. But promise me that you'll return."

His eyes softened as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her brow. As he pulled away he looked down at her to see that her eyes were closed as if she was relishing the brief contact and he smiled, "I promise you…Veronica."

Nim looked up at the mention of her birth name and offered the blacksmith a smile that he had not quite seen since their first adventure together. He had long since accepted her identity and using her English-recognized name only proved that. He knew she wouldn't answer to it all of the time, the only one able to get away with using the name being Gibbs as he shortened it, and he considered implementing the use of that nickname.

Offering her one last smile he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a feather-light peck, Will turned and made his way to where Jack and Gibbs stood after checking his person for the things he knew he'd need. He quickly made his way down the ladder and disappeared from Nim's sight.

Rubbing her now bare neck, the green eyed woman returned to Jack's cabin and frowned; immediately kicking herself over and over mentally for her stupidity for the action that had followed her giving her beloved charm to the blacksmith. Her fingertips immediately found her temples and began massaging them as her head began to pound. Her heart was torn at the seams with both happiness and anger. She had longed for that kind of intimacy with Will, but she knew that it was a mere fallacy for both of them as his love for Elizabeth would return and he would inevitably choose the blonde over her as he had done before.

Her thoughts continued to mirror the storm outside for the next few moments, only stopping when her mother shot her a knowingly pointed look.

"What?" The brunette snapped softly at the growing smirk on her mother's lips.

Lynette only crossed her legs and leaned her head on the open palm of her hand, "Gave him your charm did you?"

"I did the same for Jack when I thought he was going to be hanged." Nim replied quickly, "It was the only thing I could think to do to insure he would return."

"So you could see if the love between you could last?"

Nim's eyes immediately narrowed on her mother's form in annoyance, "You know, just as well as I do, that the love you seemingly think we share is a mere pleasantry that is hidden by nothing more than a dream." She frowned, continuing to rub her bare neck and ignoring the feeling of his body so close to her own as her mind flashed back to the rather intimate kiss they had just shared. "Even if I wish it to be reality it can't be…I will not be the person to tear him away from Elizabeth. Neither one of them deserve that…especially since their love has been denied to them for so long despite the mutual attraction. I'm a pirate. With Elizabeth, he has more of a chance at a normal life. With me he'd have no choice but to run from it."

Lynette's humor immediately disappeared in light of the rather serious confession from her daughter and a frown quickly found her lips. She knew that Nim had grown into the type of woman that would rather distance herself before letting someone comfort her and cursed herself for her own inability to walk across the room and hold her daughter in her arms like she had once used to. The woman was reminded of the time after her daughter's friend's death: Faye Sheppard.

Nim had been absolutely heartbroken and had needed to go to counseling nearly every day in order to help her cope with the events that had occurred and especially for the disfigurement of herself. She had never been the same after that day; she was more hesitant, quiet, and careful…inevitably a far cry from the type of person she had been before that day, and now Lynette was able to see that person once more. She was able to see that Nim had returned to being the careful teen she once was, albeit twinged with a crude humor, aloof disposition and unabashed sarcasm. It was as if she didn't know her daughter at all, the woman standing before her was just too different.

"Honey," Lynette stated finally after a pregnant pause, "You cannot force love away…it is up to William to choose and decide where it is his heart truly lies."

"He's chosen Elizabeth over me before," The green eyed pirate stated as she turned to meet her mother's eyes, "If given the opportunity he will again. I spent the last three years on the sea wondering 'what if'…what if he had chosen me instead? What if he had denied Elizabeth as she denied him despite her own feelings? I am not Elizabeth nor will I ever be and that is what will deter Will from choosing me…Hell, I wouldn't pick me – why should he?"

Lynette frowned, "You can't think like that."

"I already do." Nim answered softly, "I cannot deny in my heart that I love him…I have admitted as much to myself a long time ago now, and it is because I love him that I will not take away the one thing he desires most."

"And what is that?"

Nim paused before the window that over looked the churning seas, the swells larger and more dangerous with the fury of the storm. Lightening streaked across the black sky and illuminating the sea only briefly before allowing the darkness to return. Thunder echoed the lightning's cries with a rebuttal of its own. This was lost on the brunette as she considered her mother's question and after a pause of her own she turned her eyes to meet the brown eyed woman, "_Normalcy_. Will desires above all else to have a family and to lead a normal life that is safe for himself and for those he loves because he has never known such a life."

"Your thoughtfulness, Veronica, is your own worst enemy."

"You made your choice when the time came," Nim frowned deeply as she leveled her mother with a pointed stare, "You chose to run away with the man you love and to conceive his children. Then to leave your son in this realm while you took me and traveled to another…I am not like you…men don't constantly flaunt over me. My choice is not my own. Will is the deciding factor and if he does not choose me I have to move on."

Before Lynette could reply, Nim stormed out of Jack's cabin and frowned as she looked around the deck at the silent crew. The lights were out as well only adding to the young pirate's suspicions and she stepped further out, pushing passed Pintel and Ragetti and making her way towards where Jack and her godfather stood at the railing with batted breath.

"What's going on?"

She was not expecting Jack to jump the way he did and he frowned deeply after noticing that it was only her. "Nimie, what're you doing out of me cabin?"

"I came out to get fresh air, now what is happening?"

Jack shrugged and lifted his telescope to see what was happening on the fallen ship, spotting Davy Jones among them immediately and lowering his glass as the undead captain looked his way, almost as if he knew exactly where Jack was. He jumped backwards as the sea-laden captain appeared directly in front of him. The crew immediately backed away from him, only to be seized by the fish-resembling, undead crew of the _Flying Dutchman_. Nim's eyes had widened in shock at the sudden appearance of the captain and had stumbled back into another member of his crew, the undead pirate grabbing her arm and locking her against another as she struggled, the kiss of a blade at her throat stopping her further attempts at freedom.

She knew immediately that this was Davy Jones as he smirked wickedly at the dreadlocked pirate, "You have a debt to pay." He began hauntingly as he advanced on the pirate, who backed up with him in tandem, "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years…that was our agreement!"

"Technically, I was captain for two years…then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless." He mocked as he stared down at Jack, "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow_?"

The crew around them laughed at their captain's joke and Nim attempted to shrug her captors off, but to no avail. Turning her eyes to the pirate she noticed that his eyes darted back and forth as if thinking of what to say before he straightened and she knew that he was going to attempt to negotiate, but what came out of his mouth was not what she had been expecting.

"Yeah, I gave you payment." Jack began, "One soul to serve on your ship is already over there."

"WHAT!?"

Jack ignored her outburst, but it did not escape the attention of the undead captain. He turned to glance at her, the tentacles that served as his beard moving with the motion of his head, the tentacle of his right hand curling at his side. Davy Jones's eyes searched her for a moment before he turned once more, facing Jack and seemingly dismissing her. "One soul does not equal another."

"Aha!" The pirate cried in enthusiasm as his mind quickly began making connections once more, "So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"_Price_?"

Jack smirked, "Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?"

The question hung thickly in the air as the other captain considered the question carefully before a smirk twitched at his mouth, "One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a darling, mate." Jack smiled uneasily and expressing his capped teeth, "Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off!" Just as he was about to fully walk away from the sea-laden captain, a pirate resembling a hammer-head shark stepped in his path and effectively blocked him, forcing him to turn around to face Davy Jones once more.

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment." He clarified with a growing smirk, "That leaves you only ninety-nine to go."

As the captain began to laugh, his crew echoing behind him, Jack's eyes found Nim's form. The female had ceased struggling, instead she had leveled him with an icy stare that he knew would come to haunt him later. Her hair had begun to curl thanks to the moisture in the air and her clothes had begun to sag on her small frame. Her lip was curled into a snarl that the dreadlocked pirate couldn't decipher who it was intended for. His eyes then traveled to her neck where he immediately noticed the absence of her necklace that she always wore and concluded that she must have given it to the blacksmith. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he quickly began formulating his next steps carefully.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack began; his tone light and easily conversational as he began to circle the undead pirate, "He's noble, heroic, a _terrific_ soprano…Worth at least four, maybe three and a half." He eyed the captain easily, before circling the pirate once more, "And did I happen to mention... he's in _love_…with a _girl_. Due to be _married_. _Betrothed_. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

As Jack spoke, Davy Jones' features had softened considerably almost as if he was recalling a distant memory, his eyes unseeing, but Nim felt his optics on her. She had relaxed somewhat as the older pirate negotiated, but not out of relief, but of confusion. Her mind worked extremely hard to figure out where Jack was going with all of this, but his eyes had locked with hers as he spoke about Will being betrothed and she couldn't tell if it was a reminder or if he was blatantly using her to play on the weakness of the sea-ridden captain.

Davy Jones snorted suddenly, "I keep the boy; ninety-nine souls-ah."

"_No_!"

Both crews looked to the female as she glared vehemently at both captains. Davy Jones turned his eyes towards Nim once more, a look of confusion crossing his features before a small smirk formed in her direction. "A strange creature to have aboard a ship…" He drew as he neared the female, watching as her eyes narrowed on his form. "And what is your purpose here?"

Nim frowned, "I'm a member of the crew and nothing more."

"Is she now?" Davy Jones laughed, lowering his face towards hers and Nim could see that his eyes weren't as dark as she thought they'd be.

Instead his eyes were a brilliant sky blue and clear, mirroring the man he once was and in his eyes, despite their chilling color was a haunting there. She could see that he was a tortured soul, heartbroken and miserable. His face mirrored that of a pale octopus, two tentacles forming over his lipless mouth to make a mustache. His clothes were riddled with barnacles and sea urchins, his tricorne hat bearing a great many and in a way added to the mystery of him. He walked with a limp, his one foot heavier with the other thanks to his pegged leg and his hulking frame appearing almost terrifying to her much smaller size, but she didn't allow these things to deter her – especially as his face leveled with hers.

"I never took you as a man to allow a woman aboard a ship, Sparrow."

Nim's brows furrowed tightly over her eyes, "It shouldn't matter the appearance of a deckhand, but how able they are before the mast, sir."

He recoiled from her almost as if she had slapped him before he turned to the dreadlocked pirate, his look passing between the two of them before he began to chuckle. In his eyes, the woman could see that he was calculating their relationship and a frown tugged at her lips. "You say that the boy is in love?"

The question hung in the air thickly in the air above the crew and Nim's eyes followed the captain just as Jack's attempted to meet her own.

"Is it that she is the one?"

Jack's voice carried over the crew and the female eyed him dangerously, "If it would even the chances, yep! She's the one."

Davy Jones turned, eyeing the woman with a look that Nim couldn't distinguish and she frowned deeply as he appraised her. It seemed as if he was considering something before he straightened, his body suddenly seeming rigid as he eyed the members of his crew before a slight twitch of his lip curled into a cruel smirk, "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow..." Jones frowned as he turned to the other captain, "Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a _friend_ - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Nim stared at Jack wondering the very same thing. After a moment of silence the pirate nodded, "Yep. I'm good with it." He chirped, "Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" His hesitation drew an amused look from the other pirate before he wrapped his tentacle around the hand that Jack bore the black spot, the dreadlocked pirate's voice catching in his throat as Jones' tentacle released a slimy residue on his hand.

"Three days-ah."

The brunette felt the knife disappear from her throat and the pressure on her arms release as the crew disappeared, echoing their captain's last words as they did. Nim immediately ran to the railing of the portside, her eyes taking in the decrepit ship that lay against the ruins with her heart in her throat. Anger swelled in her being and she turned sharply to the man she considered a brother with a snarl on her lips as he wiped his slime-covered hand on Gibbs' shirt as he murmured their destination. Without thinking she approached the man and shoved him with all of her mite.

"How _dare _you!"

Jack looked stricken as the woman before him seethed dangerously. Nim's face was contorted in complete fury as she stared him down. With a deep frown the pirate moved passed her and to the helm with the not-so-pleased female following him closely.

"You _knew _sending him over there would hand him over to Jones and for what!? What could you have possibly gained by doing any of this, Jack!?"

Finally the pirate rounded on her, his face firm and his eyes boring into her own with such intensity it almost sapped the younger woman of all of the fight she had originally had. "You said so yourself you didn't want him on this ship, Nimie. I just gave him a push in the right direction. Now, the point of dear William going over there _was _to get the key."

"But you knew it wouldn't have been on that ship! You _knew _the _Flying Dutchman…_You've seen it before." She accused as she glared dangerously at him. When Jack didn't reply right away she faltered, "You knew from the beginning that this would happen…all the secrets…Why didn't you trust me enough Jack?"

The pirate sighed deeply, "I didn't want ye getting involved."

"No, you wanted it to look realistic…you've had this planned since Will came to find you at the Isle de Pelegosto, since before we sailed to the Pantano River in search of Tia Dalma!"

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, cap'in?"

Jack did not turn his eyes to meet his first mate's form as he appeared, his eyes still boring deeply into Nim's, "Take this wench to the brig to cool down."

"But…cap'in."

"No questions Mr. Gibbs!"

Nim tugged her arm from Gibbs' hold her eyes staring dangerously into Jacks as she glared at him, "I will not forget this Jack," She seethed, "I would watch my back if I was you." With that she turned and made her way easily to the brig with Gibbs trailing behind her.

* * *

Ohhhkayyy, so Nim and Will had some amazing fluff time ;) Hope you ALL enjoyed that (can I get a "FINALLY"!?), but it seems like she's more confused than ever huh? Poor Nimie, not too sure why I do this to her lol xD And now she and Jack aren't getting along? Well, that's nothing new, but don't worry folks I won't allow that to boil over for too long ;)

Anyway, looks like we're heading to Tortuga once again!

Also, I'm in the process of revising my original plot for this, so give me some time lol. I got a new idea along with this crazy writing streak I've been having so the next update may take about two weeks or so. Just a heads up :)

Anyway, reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not madatory for an update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter heehee! See ya next time!

Much Love,  
timexgone23

xoxo


	10. Churning Sands

Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean

**-X-**

**Summary**: It has been almost three years since Nim's heart has been broken by the Port Royal Blacksmith, yet there is still an emptiness that resides inside of her. With Jack's odd behavior, the crew of the _Black Pearl_'s lust for treasure and the dead ends on the location of her father has left the twenty-three year old feeling more alone than when she had first entered the realm of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Though after an odd turn of events she finds herself faced with the thought of who she really is and it takes a certain Sea Witch in order to aide her. Familiar faces, new foes and the truth of her identity all come swirling into one great challenge where Nim must decide the fate of her own self.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Sebastian, Lynette and James Puget, Faye Sheppard as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: Jack/OFC and Slight Elizabeth/Norrington/Will T.

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism, violence slight Mary-Sue…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

Author's Note: UPDATES~ haha, yeahhhh I've basically pulled a few all nighters in order to get this nice long chapter out to all of you as I realized I left you at a rather cruel ending last chapter. It's up earlier than normal and is a slight filler, but it's totally worth it I promise! You're really gonna get to see how everything is affecting our favorite cannons as well as Nim and Lynette and even a little bit of Sebastian in there ;) Oh boy, do I got big plans for the coming chapters! Looks like you're all gonna have to just stick with me to find out haha! As always, **reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update!** I felt as if I needed to bold that, haha! Ahem, so without further adieu, let's move right along to thank the reviewers and off to the wonderful world that is _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

I'd like to thank my reviewers for chapter 6: _Danda225, Why Fireflies Flash, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, xxz0eyxx, _and _!_

_Danda225 – _I honestly couldn't agree more with you! And I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review :D

_Cystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 – _Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Thanks for your review!

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Ahh! Good to hear from you again! How I've missed our long conversations! I actually dropped by your profile the other day and noticed you're majoring in Psychology! You're gonna love it :D maybe not all the lab reports, but it's a really interesting field (that and it will _definitely _help with writing characters lol!) Ahem, anyways, before I begin rambling let's get on to your review reply haha! In response to said review, I think I peed my pants laughing xD I really do enjoy torturing them and to be honest, there's nothing like some sexual tension to ease some waters heehee. After a lot of consideration I decided to send Will off with a rather hot scene, but it's all mandatory for furthering the pairing (I've noticed how difficult it is to figure out where to put Nim in with all this Elizabeth/Will fluff going on *sighs*). Anyway, yes! I didn't want to send Nim aboard the _Dutchman _for a few reasons, most of which you'll discover next chapter, but it just didn't feel right to send her to join Jones' crew so I decided against it lol. Ahh, yes, Jack putting Nim in the brig is a _huge_ twist in the plot (granted it's all explained below so I'm not going to go into too much detail here), but it's completely necessary to Nim's development as a character ;) and I agree – I'd totally slap him around. Awww *gushes* thanks! I try to make it as good as possible for you guys because I know there aren't a lot of Will/OC stories out there and to be honest, it's kinda surprising! Anyway, long reply and I apologize, but thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the next chapter :D

_xxz0eyxx – _Yay! Fluff is always good heehee ;3 Yes, Nim is in the brig, but no worries, there's total back story here! And that is actually a very _good _question. I'm actually going to let you sit on that one because if I try to answer it I'll probably spoil my entire plot lol :) Anyway, thanks for the review!

_– _I'm just gonna reply to both of your reviews lol! Anyway, aww~ I'm sorry! But don't let your disappointment with Faye go to waste ;) just trust me on it lol. And to be honest, I kinda considering making Jones take Nim with him, but decided against it last minute because I have a completely _different _idea for Nim and Will's relationship! I'm uber excited for the new developments haha! And thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and that you enjoy my characters. I really try hard to keep them all as individual as possible, while also adding the correct amount of depth to them :) I'm glad to know it's appreciated haha. Anyway thanks for the review!

**And a special thank you all who have reviewed so far and have subscribed/favorited/followed this story :D You all warm my heart**

Without further adieu

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean  
Dead Man's Chest  
X: Churning Sands

Elizabeth frowned as she made her way through the crowded and bustling streets of the Pirate Port she remembered Will saying he would look. She knew it was possible that he was no longer there, but it was the only place the blonde knew to look for those that would call themselves pirates. After managing to _persuade _her crewmembers and captain into making port, she had raced off in an attempt to find anyone she deemed familiar.

Her thoughts, jumbled as they were, were brought to an abrupt halt as she crashed unceremoniously into another body. Before she was able to fall, she felt large hands steady her on her feet and she had half a mind to curse the man before looking up at him. His vivid green eyes expressed a sober mirth and she found it surprising to find that they weren't clouded with alcohol. His dark hair was tamed and well kept and she couldn't help the surprise that showed visibly on her face, though taking in his apparel she realized he most certainly fit in at this port.

"Sorry," He smiled, "Didn't quite see you there."

"Um," She murmured almost breathlessly, "Quite alright."

He only smiled caringly at her before releasing her arms and stretching his hand out to her, "Sebastian McCormick."

"Elizabeth," She murmured despite her better judgment.

Sebastian frowned down at the woman before him. At first he had thought that she was a boy thanks to the large hat hiding most of her features, but since he had run into her, quite literally, and she had introduced herself he could most certainly tell she was female. From her pretty face to her petite frame, it was clear to him that she was undoubtedly lost. He offered her another smile, "Are you looking for someone? You look a little lost."

"As a matter of fact, I am," Elizabeth nodded, her brown eyes clashing once more with green and she wondered why his eyes and even his features looked so startlingly familiar. "I'm looking for my fiancé, Will Turner."

Sebastian's eyes widened, "So _you're_ Elizabeth Swann." When her eyes widened he smiled at her, "Don't worry, you're among a friend. I was the captain assigned to escort him to whatever port he wished. He jumped ship as soon as we made port here. My father and I assumed that he had found passage and left."

"Curses," She sighed heavily, her heart plummeting to her stomach in disappointment. "He only told me that he was coming here and I was hoping that a few weeks and knowing Jack as well as I do would have postponed him here in Tortuga."

Sebastian shook his head, "With how intent he was on finding Sparrow it's little surprise that he found passage out of here as quick as he did."

"Well, that defeats the whole point of me being here."

"I didn't say that he definitely booked passage," He grinned suddenly, "I'm saying that my father and I assumed he did when he didn't come back to my ship."

Elizabeth suddenly smiled, "Well that puts a whole new spin on things."

"Glad I could help," He smiled kindly at her before fingering the charm around his neck. Elizabeth noticed the motion and it suddenly clicked why he looked so familiar.

"Are you looking for someone?" She questioned lightly, her lips quirking suddenly, "You seem a bit lost."

Catching the joke the young man only laughed, "I am, as a matter of fact. My sister…it was rumored that she was last seen with the crew of the _Pearl _and as I made port I noticed that she was also moored…which means that my sister has to be somewhere on this island."

"Who exactly are you looking for?"

"Well," He sighed. "She has many names throughout Tortuga, but I'm looking for the woman who calls herself Nimphadora Sparrow."

"I know her!"

Sebastian's brow quirked as he looked down at the slightly shorter woman, "You do?"

Elizabeth smiled widely as she nodded her head, "Yes! She helped Will save me from Captain Barbossa's undead crew at the _Isle de Muerta_ three years ago. She left the day that Jack was supposedly hanged and no one has seen her since." She suddenly frowned, "That means that the rumors of her being meeting up with Jack are true…if he's here, undoubtedly she is as well."

"That's what I had hoped to hear," Sebastian smiled.

The blonde suddenly frowned, "Is there a particular reason you're looking for her?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated." When Elizabeth quirked a brow in challenge, the dark haired man sighed deeply before looking just passed her head and returning his eyes to hers, "Do you have time to spare?"

Now that she thought about it, she really didn't have time to sit and chat with a man she had just met, but she knew it would be rude to just leave him when he had helped her. However, the thought of Will not being on the island bothered her greatly and a sudden desperation settled in her chest at the very thought, but her mind quickly concluded that if Jack was here in Tortuga, Will and Nim had to be with him. After a moment's thought she nodded.

Sebastian smiled before frowning at their surroundings, "As jolly a setting this is, we're going to need to go somewhere a bit quieter and without prying eyes." He then noticed the way she tensed and his eyes widened as he realized his implications, "No harm intended, I promise. As hard as it is to believe, I _am_ an honorable man."

She appraised him quickly before nodding her consent, "If Will trusted you to get him this far, I don't see why I can't trust you as well."

"Great, follow me."

She gasped as his hand wrapped around her wrist lightly in order to direct her before she met his pace. She watched as his eyes darted around in every corner, sweeping his surroundings while his legs led him in different patterns, through alleys and through the bustling streets. It was clear that Sebastian thought they would be followed and considering everything that had been happening of late, Elizabeth didn't blame him for his paranoia. She only hoped and prayed that Will was safe.

~Four Days Earlier…~

"I really am sorry about this, Ronnie."

Nim sighed deeply for the umpteenth time that hour as Gibbs brought her food. Jack had confined her to the brig and while she wasn't happy about it, she knew it had been for her own good. She had seriously considered killing him a few hours ago and this was the safest way for the two of them to keep their distance. She had hoped after the first hour he would allow her out of the brig, but it was clear he had every intention of keeping her locked away. She supposed he had forgotten about her, though it was highly unlikely.

"It's fine, Gibbs." She frowned softly, "It's not all that uncomfortable once you find the right position." After a moment of silence she looked up at the man, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To Tortuga," He answered. When she rolled her eyes he shook his head, "It's not fer the reasons ye be thinkin'…Davy Jones told us to have one hundred souls in three days –"

"Ninety-nine," She corrected with a glower.

"And Jack realized that mum was the word of how the souls need harvestin'."

Nim grimaced at the word _harvesting_. How Jack could truly entertain the thought of willingly sacrificing the lives of one hundred people was beyond her realm of understanding. _Ninety-nine_, her mind corrected her immediately as a pang hit her heart at the thought of what Will could have possibly been going through aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. She wasn't as naïve as Jack, Gibbs or even her mother thought. She had read thousands of lore when she was back in the future and that knowledge as well as her previous knowledge seemed to have withheld the strange space-time-continuum that divided her from where she had once called home to where she found herself stumbling along now. If she had realized that all her life she had been cultivated to face this world and it's mysteries she would have made sure to take pride in certain areas of her life and not just in her education.

She knew what awaited the blacksmith aboard that ship. _Pain, suffering..._her mind supplied her easily in what she thought sounded vaguely like Tia Dalma's voice. She shook her head. That was the last thing she needed was the old sea-witch in her head and narrating her thoughts. It was bad enough her nightmares had heightened to unbelievable extremes, but to have her voice seemingly in her head and narrating the information she discovered as she drew conclusions…it was daunting indeed. She then realized that Gibbs was seemingly awaiting her answer and she frowned deeply.

"So, we're going to Tortuga, the only place in the entire Caribbean that will allow for us to acquire these souls without it being considered mass murder; where people will willingly throw their lives away for the sake of traveling the sea."

"Right!"

"Sounds disgusting if you ask me," Nim frowned. "I doubt that any of these men bear innocent souls, but it feels disgustingly wrong to sacrifice such…_willing _participants. Everything about this situation is wrong…"

Gibbs frowned at the woman, "There's not much else we can do, lass. We've got our own survival to consider."

"Instead of playing with the lives of the people he cares about, he should confront his own fears and his own fate with a steady hand and a brave heart." She snapped, glancing up with a dangerous look flashing in her eyes as she glared at her godfather. "I've never met a more cowardly lion in my entire life…instead of confiding in the people he trusts, instead of confiding in _me_…" She paused to gain control of the emotions that threatened to bubble over and she sighed as she forced the uneven waver of her tears back down her throat, "he went along and weaved us into this ridiculous web of cat and mouse with the very harbinger of death upon the sea itself. Had he told me what he was planning, had he not played with my emotions, I would not be as upset as I am…I wouldn't be as confused as I am." She frowned as she looked back up at Gibbs to see that he was pointedly avoiding her gaze. "You knew…didn't you?"

"Ronnie –"

"You knew," Nim accused with a deep scowl as her brow furrowed tightly, "didn't you?" When he sighed she threw herself backwards against the wall of the _Pearl_ with a groan, her hands tangling into her knotted curls in her own frustration. "Why would he do this to me?"

"Ronnie…I didn't know everything," Gibbs began after a tense moment of silence, "Jack, you've got to understand, is extremely private about his own affairs. He didn't lay out his whole plan to me; he just gave me enough information to figure it out."

"He didn't give me that luxury, Gibbs."

The brig fell silent before the peppered sailor sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, Ronnie, maybe when all t'is is over, we'll be right back up where we used ta be. Keep yer chin up." When she nodded he offered her a smile before pushing himself to a stand and making his way back up the stairs that led to the deck. Sighing softly through her nose she frowned, allowing her head to lean against the wall behind her. Thanks to her sharp hearing (a skill she needed to hone on the sea three years ago) she knew that they were only a day's journey away from Tortuga, especially since they were making all haste.

Nim was vaguely aware of what was happening around her and she suddenly wondered if her mother had questioned her whereabouts. The thought of her mother knowing what was going on brought a whole new wave of betrayal through her heart and with another long suffering sigh, the brunette wondered if things would have worked out differently had she not reacted so violently to the idea of Jack, once again, playing with Will's life.

She knew she had reacted the way she had because of the rather (confusing) intimate moment that they had shared just before he departed and it was the heat of her emotions that had caused her to attack the pirate. She blushed suddenly as she recalled the kiss. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't the most romantic of kisses they had shared, but it had certainly meant something. Her fingers reached to her lips and she almost feel his lips still, the bruising passion he had exhibited left her lips slightly swollen and sore and she could still feel his fingertips at her hips where she was sure bruises had formed in shape with his hand. She couldn't help but sigh almost dreamily as she remembered the way he had held her and she smirked as she realized that, for once, he hadn't necessarily been careful with her. The kiss hadn't been tender; in fact, it hadn't even come close to the way he normally was: caring, thoughtful and careful. Instead, this kiss was filled with an unbridled and barely contained passion, roughness and _need_. She felt her heart flutter and lower stomach tighten at the thought and she had to shake her head to rid herself of her more suggestive thoughts and desires. He had needed her, in that very moment, almost as much as she needed him. For that brief moment she wondered what had been swarming through his mind, but she had known what she felt. She had easily been able to detect his fear and anxiety, his frustration and his ever growing want and she had returned his emotions in tandem, though she doubted they were for the same reasons.

The thought of Will brought about the thought of her necklace and she frowned softly to herself, her hand reaching for the charm that once hung from her neck only for the tips of her fingers to find her pronounced collarbones and the scarred hollow to her throat that was now bare of the familiar metal. It unsettled her, not having her beloved charm, but she knew that it was better in Will's hands and would serve him well – that and he had made a solid promise to her and one she would not forget. With this thought her eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline as she realized that she felt comforted by the fact that her charm was with the blacksmith; had it been anyone else she would be concerned they would lose it or that she'd never see the beautiful glimmer of metal ever again. She recalled that she had felt such worry when Jack had worn her necklace, but this felt easier and she wondered why that was.

Was it because Will was, in fact, a man of his word? Or, was it the hope that Will loved her as much as she loved him?

She didn't know the answer to either of these questions and she knew that such thoughts were dangerous, but why couldn't she dream? He had been the one to make advances on her and she found that she could no longer play the game of cat and mouse with him. She was too drawn to him, too connected to him to avoid him any longer. Had she known that the blacksmith would have inevitably ended up on the _Dutchman _she probably would have dropped her façade much earlier.

_You're a fool_, she told herself as she rubbed her bare neck, _you're a fool for pushing him away and now you may never get him back._

The thought scared her. Oh, it scared her more than the cursed pirates of Barbossa's crew three years ago and the undead pirates of the _Flying Dutchman_ and it's heartless captain. She felt as if the very breath from her lungs had been stolen as her heart all but stopped in her chest at the thought of losing Will for good.

_At least he'll be happy_, she tried to convince herself softly. _With Elizabeth he'll be happy and that's all I could truly ask for…if Will is happy, then I am happy._

She knew that if Faye were still alive, the platinum haired girl would scold her for such a naïve and selfless thought. Her friend had always been about fighting for what she truly wanted and she assumed that it had been because she had lost her mother just after she was born.

_You're being stupid_, Faye's voice echoed from her thoughts. _If you love the guy then go get him! Stop sitting around feeling sorry for yourself and fight for what you want. Stop letting other people constantly step all over you and take the things you want…that you __**need**_.

"But I'm _not_ being stupid," She argued feebly. "I don't want him to be with me if that's not going to make him happy, it's not my place to chose."

_Not your place!?_ Faye's voice seemed to cry incredulously; _you've spent years of putting other people's needs before your own. Don't you think it's time you did something for __**you**__ for a change?_

"No. Will loves Elizabeth, end of story."

_But he loves you too doesn't he?_

Did Will really love her equally if not more than Elizabeth? Nim shook her head, "I doubt that very much."

_Do not be swayed so fast, child. You have de ability to change de course of de future, Nimphadora Puget, but Fate be a hard mistress to sway…Your destiny has been settled within de churning sands, but it is up to you to see de truth hidden within de tide_, The voice of Tia Dalma echoed in her head next; _You cannot change de course of destiny, Nimphadora...You will eventually play your part, just as all of you will…_

She considered the weirdly forsaken prophecy the voodoo priestess had left her with and frowned softly in thought as she rubbed her throat. It was painstakingly clear to her that she was a key point in the fate of her friends and probably her family as well, but what concerned her was the riddling confusion of it all. She knew that there was something that she was meant to do, especially as she recalled the look on her mother's face when she had begun asking her about her past. The look on her mother's face had been a cross between shock and sadness, almost as if she knew exactly what was happening to the young woman, but not having the will to say it.

"Kriminey," The woman finally sighed as she ran her hand through her tangled tresses that were curling annoyingly from the dampness of the brig.

Releasing the knife from her boot she stared at the edge of it before frowning softly as she fingered the long, waist length, strands of her hair. Reaching behind her she gathered her hair so that it lay at her chest before she began slicing away at the strands and allowing them to pool on the floor of her cell. She then began adding what would have been layers to the thick strands and allowing the uneven locks to fall back over her shoulder, the long locks reaching the end of her shoulder blades once more. The feeling of her head being lighter brought a small smile to her lips before looking down at the moist curls that pooled on the floor and sighing. She deemed this a small metamorphosis, a changing of herself as she thought about all of the decisions she had made up until this very moment. It was then decided that she would have to become the director of her own destiny, her own fate and she held the knife in front of her and staring at her reflection in the smooth steel.

Over the last few years she had hated looking at herself in any reflective surface because she was afraid of the woman staring back at her. After leaving Port Royal, she had been a sad, tired and worn woman. She had been lonely and afraid and above all else she had been heartbroken. But now, as she stared at the reflection in the knife, she could see a woman that was confused, but stronger in her convictions and she frowned softly at herself_. __I'm going to start fighting for my own destiny…_

_**-X-**_

Lynette eyed the man seated across from her sternly and with a hardened stare of cold brown. Jack had not so much told her about what had transpired between himself and her daughter and the woman had taken to simply staring at him and watching as he fidgeted in his seat as she was sure her stare was making him highly uncomfortable. Finally, the woman leaned forward at his desk, her fingers knitted together in front of her as she peered at him from over her hands and hiding most of her expression.

"Is there a particular reason that you placed my daughter in the brig?"

Jack looked up at her sudden question though he read her tone clearly:_ Don't lie to me and don't dilly dally with your answer because I know what to expect from you and I'll know if you're lying_. He forced a sigh through his nose as he played with the ring on his thumb, a nervous habit he had picked up over the years among other habits that included his odd need to feel for his compass or wear his beloved tricorne hat.

"It was for the better of me crew and herself."

Lynette hummed softly, "And why would that be?"

"She was makin' me job difficult," He explained with a huff, knowing not to call her any type of pet name as Lynette did not respond well to them or even acknowledge the speaker unless they used her name and only her name. "I had her in here with you to keep her from knowin' what was transpiring outside. So, who is really at fault for Nimie being sent to the brig after finding out the know-how of my…business?"

"So, you'll point this back at me?" She inquired, her tone dangerous as she leveled the pirate with a pointed stare, "Veronica, if you haven't noticed by now, is extremely…passionate when it comes to the wellbeing of those she cares about and especially when she feels as if those she cares about are intentionally put to harm or in harms way."

"Aye," Jack agreed as he ignored the dangerous tone of the woman before him, "I assure you, I had only the best interests at heart for dear Nimie."

Lynette frowned at the nickname that spilled from the pirate's lips in reference to her daughter. The regal woman would not admit that the nickname annoyed her above all else, just as much as her daughter's adopted name did, but she knew that that was not a choice she could have made as it was out of her power. Frowning softly and pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind for later pondering, Lynette eyed the pirate in front of her, "So why then, if I may ask, is my daughter still in the brig?"

"She's not comin' out 'till I know she's level."

Her brow arched, "This has happened before, hasn't it?"

Jack only nodded, "A few years back. She nearly destroyed me cabin so I had her locked in the brig for a few days and she was back to normal as if nothing had ever happened."

"You know that by doing that you're only allowing her to stew on her thoughts?"

"She doesn't stew," Jack corrected with a frown as he eyed the woman across from him. "She represses her feelings and hides them away. Yer her mother, shouldn't you know that?"

Lynette's brows furrowed as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You think you know my daughter better than I do?"

"_Yes_," Jack hissed at the woman, "As a matter of fact, I do. Did ye know that as soon as she starts to say what's on her mind she changes it so she doesn't anger or offend the other party?" He watched as the woman tensed, "Or that she still represses her emotions and only thinks about the others around 'er and disregards her own self for the benefit of someone else? Or, how about the way she spends more time in her head than she does socializing with other people."

He noticed the more he pointed things out the more Lynette tensed, but he didn't plan on stopping now. It had bothered him for the last three years that this woman seemed to control Nim down to her every thought. He had heard about the argument that had transpired on the deck of the Dauntless three years ago and it had boiled him down to his very core that he hadn't been there to help her. Despite their differences, he was very close to Nim and even when they argued he always was looking out for her in the end. He had thrown her into the brig to allow her to sort out her thoughts as he was able to tell that the girl was more confused and emotional than she had ever been! A welcome change, sure, but it had been too much for the normally detached woman to experience all in one shot and he had placed her in the brig so she not only did not hurt herself or anyone else. Had he allowed her to roam freely about the Pearl after the incident with Davy Jones, he knew she would have thrown herself overboard if it meant following Will and he knew that by doing that she would kill herself and then there would be no saving her. What he had done, he saw as an act of charity and he knew that the young woman would sort her thoughts out sooner or later, hence why he continuously sent Gibbs to check on her. He was aware that he was the last person that Nim would want to see and so he sent her own godfather, as the two had bonded incredibly over the years, to make sure she was alright and to offer his own advice. He was also aware that Lynette would be the last person that Nim would want to see and so he sat in his cabin with the insufferable woman that he knew hated his guts more than hell itself, but he had had a bone to pick with her since he first met her.

"Were you aware that Nimie has a terrible case of bed head in the mornings and mutters things in her sleep? Or that she has a strange habit of limping whenever the weather gets bad? How about the slight crinkle of her nose when she's displeased or the way she plays with her charm when she's nervous? Or, me personal favorite," He commented lightly, though his sarcasm was incredibly hard not to miss, "the way she stutters and dances around words when she wants something…the way she avoids the conflict all together." He paused before glaring darkly over the table as he allowed himself to go for the jugular. He wanted this woman to understand that Nim was not the woman that Lynette wanted her to be: a posh lady of royalty. It made him sick to think of Nim as anything more than a pirate because she just didn't fit the mold that her mother set for her. "She has spent the last three years looking for her father and brother and she pushed those wants aside when we found you for dead in that longboat in the middle of the Caribbean. She chose to push aside her anger enough to feel sorry for ye and how do ye repay her? By forcing her to keep her thoughts to herself and not tell anyone what's on her mind. It's beginning to look more and more like I know your daughter better than you do bein' her mother." He paused briefly before adding one last comment, "And for Christ's sake, if she don't wanna be called somethin' don't call her it 'till she says so."

Lynette was floored. There really was no other word to express what she was feeling. It seemed as if the pirate had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her form. She thought hard about her daughter. She thought about everything she knew Nim to be and suddenly frowned as she realized the pirate was absolutely right. He had pointed out all of the things that she noticed, but overlooked while attempting to make her daughter into a proper woman. All she wanted was for Nim to find love like she had, but she knew that it was much harder for her daughter especially with her scars. She barely noticed when the pirate pushed out his chair, muttering something along the lines of "why's the rum always gone" before disappearing out of the door and leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Jack frowned deeply. Truly he did want his rum, but he had needed to get out of his cabin as the tense silence had been stifling him. Knowing he was going to take his time, as his presence would probably not be missed in the cabin, he allowed himself to stare out the now calm Caribbean waters before looking down at his right hand and frowning at the smooth skin of his palm. He had not taken into account that Will would be seized as a captive during the negotiations, but he couldn't help but admit that it certainly helped. If what Tia Dalma had said rang true, which it normally did, the key would be with Jones. He trusted the blacksmith to acquire the key for if he didn't, Jack wasn't sure what he would have to do.

_**-X-**_

_The current churned and pulled the waves almost violently as rain poured from the skies above. Thunder cracked through the harmonies of the wind, rain and waves crashing and churning together and adding a thundering beat to the orchestra of nature. Lightning flashed and danced across the sky to the beat of the thunder's drum and in time with the wild's melody with the wave's percussion and the wind's whistles, the rain plucking and strumming the strings of their own tune. Through the growing crescendo, Nim could make out a faintness of a music box lullaby. Upon the winds the same lullaby that haunted her every thought carried through her hair, the words drifting through her mind as she was forced to look in the opposite direction if only to shield her eyes._

_**Come my sweet, now come back to me. Sail your heart to the open sea. Let me take this task that you hold and bring you back your life. Can't you see how we're meant to be? A goddess and her man at sea, bound in bones, locked far, far away. I wish to make things right.**_

_As suddenly as the words drifted through her ears, the waters became much more violent. Leaks of red appeared within the dark waters and the sky growing pink in hue almost as if it were reflecting the sudden change. Nim's body shuddered violently as the change occurred; the wind whipping around her and draining the oxygen from her lungs. It was then, suddenly as the change in nature had occurred, that a chilling organ began playing somewhere in the distance only adding to the violent nature of storm as the swells crashed and beat against her small body. A voice echoed above the thrashing and violent waves becoming much more apparent and the once peaceful lullaby that had carried into the wind, suddenly seemed that much darker._

_**Come me sweet? Come back to me, to sail with you on the open sea? Locked in hell a whole century; I hold no sympathy. Left to rot a crew cursed be mine, my heart torn out by your hand not mine. Now a void that not could you fill; this cold abyss inside. Raise the sails and cast out the line! Tonight we kill all who stand aside, damned be we to eternity! This fault belongs to ye! **_

_Thunder crashed in rapid succession of its predecessor, the skies shaking visibly from the force of the waves, the wind and the sudden lightning that danced about one another and orchestrating a new bridge that was more powerful than the venom of the disembodied voice._

_As Nim turned her eyes to the trashing waves, the red that had only trickled throughout the darkness was suddenly palpable and easily seen as the darkness of the waters began to bow to the angry red. A strangled scream tore from her throat as the faces of sailors appeared underneath the water, clawing for oxygen and for freedom. With eyes watering, she could only watch as the sea claimed them, dragging them farther and father below the surface no matter how hard they fought. Along with these faces was the face of the blacksmith, her heart shuddering in her chest and she reached for him desperately._

"_Take my hand!" She cried._

_Will only shook his head, his brown eyes – oh his beautiful brown eyes – darkened and haunting as he stared back at her. Suddenly his body shuddered violently as a snap sounded somewhere from behind him. Her eyes widened as she reached for him once more, her eyes expressing deep panic._

"_Will! __**Please**__ you must take my hand! Let me help you!"_

_Again he shook his head as another snap sounded and his body shuddered, his lips parting in a silent scream before the ocean reached around his legs, crawling up his form slowly and tugging him towards the sea._

"_**NO**__!" She screamed in horror as the water began dragging him closer to the surface of the water, almost as if the tendrils of liquid had turned to hands and were forcibly taking him under – taking him away from her. "No…no, no! Will!" Tears clawed at her eyes though they were lost in the spraying water and pounding rain that assaulted her from every angle. "Fight back! __**FIGHT BACK**__!" _

_No matter how much she screamed the blacksmith did not fight the water-like hands that tugged him below the surface of the water. She watched in absolute horror as he was dragged further and further away from the surface, his mouth still parted in a silent scream and his face contorted in pain that left her heart splitting in her chest. _

"_**STOP**__!" She sobbed loudly into the storm as she fought the waves, clawing her way closer to where she had seen him disappear. "__**Please**__, bring him back…he promised me…"_

_It was sudden, but the waters then calmed as the original lullaby carried like a feather throughout the wind, once again flirting with her hair and whispering sweetly into her ears. However, unlike the first time she had heard the lullaby and its accompanying words that sounded so loving and so willing, the words that drifted to her sounded so much more defeated and held so much more sorrow than Nim's already shaking emotions could handle as tears slid from her eyes._

_**So this is the path that you choose…to raid the seas with your sea-bound crew, heart now gone yet you hold the key. Release yourself…**_

_Land seemed to form underneath her as she cried, her arms encircling her beaten form and hugging herself tightly. Her tunic was torn and barely covered her torso and exposing her scars as well as the deep bruises that had formed from the storm, her trousers torn and her boots missing. She sobbed harder, her hair pooling before her eyes and tangling in the sand from where she leaned forward to ease her pain as her hand clutched at her heart. _

_Suddenly she felt a presence before her and she shuddered as a warm hand encircled her chin. Her face was gently brought forward and her eyes narrowed in confusion through her tears as she saw the face of Tia Dalma, her features exactly as she remembered them from what seemed like so long ago now. She said nothing, but gestured to her hands. Nim slowly released her hold on herself, her form still shaking with her restrained sobs and allowing the woman to pull her to her feet. It was then she realized that Tia Dalma was only a few inches taller than herself. The voodoo priestess rested a hand on her cheek, her thumb wiping the still forming trail of tears that cascaded down her cheeks and mixing with the dampness of the storm that had accumulated on her skin. _

"_**Do not cry, child**__."_

_Another sob passed her lips unintentionally as she leaned into the caress of the other woman a sudden comfort swelling through her being. _

"_**Yer fate is a fate dat is not predetermined**__," Her accented voice echoed loudly almost making her wonder if her lips were even moving as her soft alto seemed to come from all around her. "__**In you is a special power, Nimphadora, and only ye can find de truth hidden within de sands.**__"_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_**In time ye will**__," She consoled gently as she caressed the young woman's cheeks her smile kind despite the hauntingly dark appearance she had and Nim slowly felt herself fall backwards, her body suddenly exhausted as her eyes began to slide closed. _

**-X-**

The jangling of keys was what awoke Nim from her nightmare and she straightened immediately, her eyes wide and clouded. Her eyes turned to see Jack standing at the door and opening it, only offering her a long suffering look that expressed his silent apology as she knew she would never receive a verbal one from him so long as she lived. A moment passed as she stared at him before she stood and followed him out of the brig.

The deck was silent as the two of them came to a stop at the starboard rail, their silence coated heavily by thought as the two pirates immersed themselves within their own minds. She knew she would not receive an apology, but she could not deny the sudden questions that assaulted her. However, her most recent nightmare had felt so _real _and it had sapped her strength from her. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until the repeat of her nightmares began once again.

"Ye had another nightmare."

It was a statement, not a question and she only nodded as her eyes narrowed out at the Caribbean. She was silent for a few moments, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm losing it, Jack."

The pirate was silent not because he was ignoring her statement, but because he couldn't think of a proper way to answer her or even begin to comfort her. After a few moments he sighed softly through his nose, "If ye haven't lost it yet, love, I'd have been surprised."

"Jack, I'm serious."

"I know ye are," He frowned, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "So am I."

"A pair of decent fools we make," She sighed softly as her shoulders slumped. "For different reasons obviously, but right fools."

Jack's lips lifted into a crooked smirk and exposing the side of his teeth, "It's only a matter of perspective, love."

"It's almost like every step I take forward, I take several steps back…I can't keep myself composed and these nightmares. I'm losing my sanity one bit at a time." She shook her head suddenly earning a frown from the pirate.

"What's on your mind, Nimie."

"I–It's nothing."

Jack glanced sidelong at her and his scowl deepened, "It must be somethin' otherwise ye wouldn't have mentioned it."

After a long moment of silence the female sighed deeply through her nose, her eyes screwing shut as her fists clenched tightly against the rail. "I'm more confused then I ever have been and I don't know what to do. Tia Dalma said something to me before we left her hut and it's been pressing further and further into my mind…I'm losing myself in this mess of emotions and complete and utter disaster of an adventure. I almost don't recognize myself anymore," She admitted tersely, "My heart tells me one thing and my mind tells me another and I don't know who or what to listen to anymore."

"You're angry."

Nim looked up at him to see that his eyes were trained upon the waters, now calm after they had sailed out of the vicious storm and it was clear that it was late into the night or else the deck would have been bustling with activity. She took in his profile and frowned softly, her eyes flicking across his features to see that his face was set in a firm, but thoughtful scowl. When silence reigned between the two of them he sighed once again.

"You're angry at me, you're angry at Will, you're angry at your mother and you're your father…you're angry, love, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No…it's not that."

"Ye don't have to keep brushing it off, I know you're angry. Don't be afraid to say it."

"No, Jack, i–it's not that at all…I'm just…"

"What, love?" He questioned with a furrowed brow as he looked down at her, "What else is it?"

"I–I'm just –"

"_What_?"

"**I'M ANGRY WITH MYSELF**!"

Jack recoiled as she finally burst; the tears she had long since held back began to leak down her cheeks almost as if a dam had been opened. He frowned softly as the woman sobbed, her body bending and her head nearly resting against her clenched fists as she hid herself from him. Shifting awkwardly he sighed before slowly and hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. At first, Nim had tried to brush him off, but he persisted and soon the woman was curled in his arms and crying into his jacket. This had been the release that she had needed. For three years, Nim had forced herself to uphold an image she thought was hardened and safe – a pirate's guise she had constantly told herself – and for three years the dreadlocked pirate had done all he could to force that mentality out of her, quickly giving up when she had bucked and fought him at every advance. Now, he knew that this is what needed to happen all along. She needed to realize for herself that expressing emotions weren't always a bad thing. He held her fast, slowly his instincts taking over as he had to handle her much differently than a woman he was attempting to lay with and he began rubbing small circles on her shoulders to ease her tension and also letting her know that he was there.

Nim didn't know what had come over her as she openly sobbed into the pirate's chest. For someone who had taken emotions and brushed them aside, finding it better to face things intellectually and logically, she had never admitted aloud what her true emotions were. Jack _was _right of course, but out of all the people she was angry with she was most angry with herself. She hated the fact that she had let Will go in more ways than one. She hated herself for not allowing herself to express how she had truly felt while she had the chance and now that he was involved with Elizabeth she deemed it too late. Though, she knew that the blacksmith knew how she felt. It was no longer a secret and she sobbed harder at the thought of never being able to call him hers. It was wrong to think of him as a possession and she didn't, however, she couldn't help the longing she felt when she was around him. She couldn't help the fact that she missed him and that she wanted nothing more than to rewind the past and replay what had happened at the outpost three years ago. Perhaps if she had acted quicker, perhaps if she had made her mind up sooner, perhaps if she had the _courage_ to tell him about her feelings sooner then maybe none of this would have happened.

How long Jack held her in his arms, Nim didn't know, but soon she felt her tears stop and she released a shaky sigh before releasing herself from the pirate's embrace and wiping her eyes with a choked laugh, "This is pathetic…I hate feeling like this."

The dreadlocked pirate only chuckled, "Tis nothin', love. The point is that ye feel."

"Sometimes I wish that weren't the case."

Jack shook his had, "You've been livin' like that for a long time…It's about time ye allowed yourself to release like that." When Nim didn't answer he smirked to himself, "Ye remember that little talk we had back at the prison three years ago?"

"You mean Fort Charles?" Nim inquired as she looked at the pirate.

"Aye, that'd be the dingy place." When the younger woman laughed softly he shook his head. "Do ye remember what I told ye?"

"Which part?"

"Ta keep yer chin up and keep your eyes out on that horizon?"

She nodded slowly, "You told me I'd always be a Sparrow and then you asked me what sparrows do."

"They fly," Jack smirked as he looked down at her, "like all other birds. But, most of all –"

"They represent freedom."

"Aye," He nodded. "for a sparrow is never kept in it's cage for too long. You're a sparrow, darlin', and a mighty fine one at that."

Nim couldn't help but laugh slightly as she thought about the old conversation she and him had shared the day before his hanging and she sighed softly, "It seems like it was so long ago now..."

"Aye, love, it does."

"What's going to happen now, Jack?"

For a moment the pirate didn't know how to answer her. The truth of the matter was he had no idea where to go from there. If he didn't manage to acquire the souls necessary for Davy Jones then he wasn't sure what would happen to any of them as he was well aware of what would happen to him. Shaking the unpleasant thoughts he sighed softly through his nose as his face drew into a more forelorn expression and Nim couldn't help but notice that he suddenly appeared much older and that the look was rather misplaced on his face.

"I don't know, love."

She could tell it was an honest answer and she sighed softly. "A sparrow is never kept in it's cage for too long, Jack," She reminded him. "We'll figure it out once we reach Tortuga."

"Ye mean you're willin' to help me?"

Nim turned her eyes to his and smirked, her dimpled cheeks pushing her green orbs into a arches to match her mischievous look, "Of course…I have to figure out a way to get Will back one way or another don't I?" She could see the flash of guilt in his expression before it hardened over with a dismissive look and she shook her head slightly. "We'll do this together…just like old times."

"Aye, love, just like old times."

"And if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you myself," She threatened as she poked him in the chest with her finger and her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Am I perfectly clear, Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, ma'am!"

Nim smirked before she hugged the pirate one last time before rolling her shoulders to loosen them up, "Well…I've already gotten sleep that I was owed, so I will take the night watch and keep us headed to Tortuga." She told him, "Send my mother to my cabin so you can get some sleep…I know you two have been arguing lately."

_If only you knew the half of it, love_; The pirate thought to himself with a roll of his eyes before turning on his heel and swaggering away.

"Oh, and Jack?"

The pirate turned once more with his brow arched underneath his bandana in question, his hands raised in the familiar pose of a drunken man. Nim only crossed her arms and eyed him with a small smirk twitching at her lips.

"Don't let her get to you."

He only waved her off with his hands, catching the shaking of her head as he walked away. Perhaps not everything was damaged between them and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

**-X-**

Will couldn't remember how everything had happened. It was all a blur to his mind from when he was kneeling at the mercy of the undead, sea-faring crew to arriving on board the _Dutchman_. Of the last few hours all he could rightfully recall was pain. No time had been wasted before the blacksmith was thrown into the heavy and demanding labor aboard the ship and all he wanted to rightfully do was sleep. But before he could do that, it seemed as if Jones was more interested in berating him in any possible way he could.

As the crew reappeared aboard the ship, Jones had immediately stepped before him with a thoughtful expression before his eyes caught the charm hanging from his neck and something had seemed to snap somewhere in his mind.

"Do not look for comfort of a woman's touch here, Mr. Turner." He had all but sneered at the confused blacksmith only to smirk wickedly, "Young love is such an ugly thing isn't boys?"

When the crew had laughed, Will couldn't help the sinking suspicion that something had happened aboard the _Black Pearl _that had brought this confrontation to a head. But before he could even ask or comment about the captain's words he was forced back into work by the bo'sun and he growled in frustration before resigning himself to his situation.

His capture and the realization of what had transpired had been pushed to the back of his mind as he found the small closet that had been cleared for him, being that (for whatever reason) Jones had wanted to keep a particular eye on him. Why? Will hadn't bothered to ask and at present he didn't care as he allowed himself to fall into the hammock, barely managing to kick off his boots as he did. His eyes found the ceiling and he frowned miserably above everything else, the blacksmith was incredibly angry. As soon as Jones had growled at the mention of Jack's name, Will had discovered that he had been tricked into joining the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ and it did nothing to ease the boiling of his blood.

Suddenly he wondered what had happened to Nim and if she was alright.

He sighed softly, ignoring the ache in his heart at the thought of the younger woman. He could still feel her against him, the way she had molded into him and responded to his kiss. He could feel her small hands tugging him closer, running along his chest and tangling in his hair; the sweet scent of sea and vanilla mixing together and creating an intoxicating perfume that only added to the taste of her lips upon his. He could still hear her soft gasping and her hisses and he vaguely wondered if he had hurt her physically; though he knew that he had probably only done nothing but hurt her emotionally. Running a hand through his hair he sighed softly at the sudden thought as he recalled the kiss. He could feel the emotions that raged inside of her and he had not realized just how much he had cared for her until that very moment. He recalled their time upon the _Pearl_, not only from the last few weeks, but from three years ago and he frowned.

Could that damage ever truly be repaired?

Will certainly hoped that it could. Nim was a very intricate part of his life and he vaguely wondered how he had survived before meeting her. She was fiery when she wanted to be and she was compassionate and selfless, but above everything else she was incredibly smart and she was beautiful. The thought stuck to him for a moment and unconsciously his fingers inched towards the charm on his neck. He knew that giving her charm to him had been a hard decision, but he was not going to go back on his promise to her. He would return and he would keep her charm safe. Suddenly a thought hit him: what had she meant back on the _Pearl _after they had kissed?

"_That charm will keep you safe…it's done me well and it will hold to that purpose. Live through this and bring it back to me."_

"_I will," The blacksmith agreed as he wrapped his hand around hers, offering the appendage a gentle squeeze. _

_Her eyes stared pointedly into his and he knew they would not share a moment like this again, "Promise me."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me that you'll come back…I still do not ask you to give Elizabeth up, but promise me that, should you desire it, you will keep that charm with you until it is no longer a service to you."_

_Will's brow furrowed tightly in confusion, "What do you mean Nim?"_

"_You'll figure it out…" She answered, "And when you do we'll both understand the outcome._

The fact was he didn't know what she had meant at all!

Nim had always been a complicated woman to pinpoint and he could never really read what she was thinking or what she meant when she said certain things. He knew what made her comfortable and what made her uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure how to read her because she very rarely opened up to allow people to see her for who she really was. The thought had always bothered Will about the younger woman and it frustrated him. It was almost like she was _afraid _of herself.

Shaking his thoughts he returned his mind to the words she had spoken to him and he fingered her charm slowly. The charm was something that Nim _never_ took off unless there was reason for it and was essentially a vital part of her. He frowned softly at the thought and released a long suffering sigh, "What did you mean?"

Knowing he wouldn't receive an answer he allowed his eyes to slide closed, though his mind refused to shut itself off.

"_This is your most treasured possession. I can't take this from you."_

"_It is mine to give to who I wish. And it isn't my __**most**__ treasured possession…"_

"What is your most treasured possession, Nim?" Again he received no answer and he only sighed to himself and he soon found his mind fading around him as sleep began to claim him. _I will figure you out, Nim,_ he told himself as he drifted off; _I promise on your charm that I will figure you out and when I do you won't be alone anymore._

* * *

How I manage to still add some Nim/Will fluff is beyond me ;) And Elizabeth has met Sebastian! Do I sense a plot twist coming up soon?...maybe! I'm only joking :)

Anyways, there's a LOT of info thrown at you this chapter and I hope it all makes sense. Like I said in the first author's note, I've been literally pulling all nighters because I really can't sleep and I'm sooo excited for where this is going (lets keep my groove going!)

Thanks for reading folks! And remember: reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update ;D

Until next time!

Much Love,  
timexgone23

xoxo


End file.
